<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wish That I Wish Tonight by EndoratheWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614582">The Wish That I Wish Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch'>EndoratheWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Drabble requests [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christmas in Connecticut 1945, Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Hungarian, Lies, Mistaken Identity, Navy, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-War, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog wants nothing more than a real Christmas dinner, Marianne wants to keep the lie she's been telling a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Drabble requests [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/358763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Good Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of two Christmas stories I'm going to work on for the holidays. This one and a sequel to my Bog/Krampus story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>World War II was coming to an end, everyone on the ship was sure of it, but at the moment that didn’t matter. What mattered was that a German submarine had been spotted off their port bow, coming in quickly and there was no way they were going to avoid it in the next few minutes. The sub had somehow avoided their radar until it was right on top of them. 
</p><p>The sirens had just started to wail a few seconds after the submarine had fired its torpedoes. Bog,  wearing a life jacket, was racing across the ship, his tall, lean form moving swiftly between his fellow seamen as they prepared to try to escape the ship. Bog was heading toward his best friend, a life jacket in his hand, frantic to get to Sunny before it was too late. Sunny had been Bog’s best friend since childhood, more a brother than simply his friend. They had met on the playground, Bog a shy, awkward boy from Scotland, new to America, and Sunny, the short child of a mixed marriage. Both of them had stood out like sore thumbs, targets for the bullies, but they had become friends, standing back to back against the entire school. 
</p><p>They had stayed friends all through elementary to high school, gone out for track together, worked together at the same part time job at the local movie theater, and when the war broke out, they had enlisted together.
</p><p>Sunny had been by his side through the entire war, somehow the fates had kept two young men together in the same outfits. They had stuck together through gunshot wounds, aircraft raids, grenades, artillery fire, one ugly bout of tetanus for Sunny, and sickness. And now, Bog was determined that they were going to survive being torpedoed by a German U-boat.

</p><p>Besides, the last thing he had promised Sunny’s sister Helen was that he would bring Sunny back home alive from this war. Bog would be damned if he broke that promise to that little girl who had looked up at him, her big brown eyes full of trust that Uncle Bog would keep her big brother safe. 
</p><p>Bog saw Sunny just ahead of him. Of course Sunny hadn’t put on his life jacket yet, he was too busy doing his duty, just as Bog suspected would be the case. 
</p><p>“SUNNY!!” Bog yelled, trying to be heard over the sirens while men ran back and forth shouting orders, putting on their own life jackets. Sunny was helping a fellow shipmate into a jacket when he looked up and saw Bog. 
</p><p>Bog was head and shoulders taller than anyone else on the ship, slender, wide-shouldered, tall and had eyes that were so extremely blue that they almost glowed. Sunny saw Bog coming toward him, waving a lifejacket around in his hand. He put his hand up to wave his acknowledgement at Bog when the torpedo hit the ship.
</p><p>After that everything descended into chaos.
</p><p>*
</p><p>Drifting on the inflatable raft, Bog had his eyes closed, dreaming. 
</p><p>He was dreaming of one of his mother’s home cooked meals, a rich dish of steaming haggis, some neeps and tatties, piping hot with salt and butter, some creamy, smoky cullen skink, but then his mind drifted to thoughts of a thick juicy steak like the kind he and Sunny got their last night before shipping off. They had pooled their money and gone to a fancy restaurant together. Neither one of them had a sweetheart, but they decided to just take Helen and go make a night of it. Bog smirked, remembering the way eight year old Helen’s eyes widened at the sight of the dessert cart, how they had all gotten so much dessert after their steak dinners. All of them had eaten until they had to be rolled out of the restaurant...
</p><p>Bog grinned, enjoying his dream when a voice broke through the haze of glistening food and laughter. 
</p><p>“Wake up….”
</p><p>Bog groaned and tried to roll away, but his hand, which had been holding his head up, dropped, splashing into the water which in turn splashed into his face, causing Bog to come awake with a start. The water was icy cold!!
</p><p>“Fuck!!” Bog yelped, sitting up before looking around frantically. “What is it?? A ship?!”
</p><p>Bog and Sunny were both floating in a small inflatable raft, barely big enough for the two of them. They were bundled up in their uniform coats and life jackets, knit caps on their heads, but it was still as frigid as a witch’s tit out in the middle of the wide blue ocean. 
</p><p>They had no idea if anyone else survived the attack. The moments after the ship had been struck were a chaotic blur, Bog struggling to find Sunny, getting into one of the rafts...men screaming…
</p><p>Both of them looked rough, unshaven, pale, thin, dark circles around their eyes. They’d been in the raft alone at sea for at least two weeks, or maybe it was three, or maybe it was only one? </p><p>Bog had lost all track of time.
</p><p>Bog shuddered as he sat up a little better. Every part of him ached. 
</p><p>“You were talking in your sleep,” Sunny murmured with a sigh, running a hand over the thick stubble on his cheek. “You were talking about your mother’s haggis.”
</p><p>Sighing Bog slumped back. “I was dreaming about my mom’s Sunday dinners…”
</p><p>Chucking Sunny nodded. “Yeah, your mom always put out a big spread on Sundays. Between her and my mother we ate pretty good, huh?” He yawned, his jaw cracking. “God, remember the last Christmas before we left?” 
</p><p>Bog sighed softly with a small nod. “Yeah, I remember…”
</p><p>Sunny shook his head. “That was a great Christmas, so much food…” 
</p><p>Bog nodded again, but said nothing. Sunny fell silent as well, both men lost in thought.
</p><p>Sunny’s gaze drifted out to the endless expanse of ocean. “What day is it?” he asked for no particular reason.
</p><p>Bog frowned as he tried to recollect what day it was, and after a few seconds of thought, he murmured. “It’s Thursday.”
</p><p>“You said yesterday was Thursday,” Sunny said looking dejected.
</p><p>Bog groaned. “Well, then today is Friday.”
</p><p>Sunny frowned his eyes looking up toward the sky, his lips moving silently before he murmured, “We’ve been out here for fifteen days.”
</p><p>Bog groaned softly leaning back a little. “I think if we get out of this, our first meal should be a doozy. Maybe we could get our mothers to throw us a huge feast! With all our favorites!”
</p><p>Sunny chuckled. “Mm...some chicken fried steak…”
</p><p>“Neeps and tatties…” Bog added.
</p><p>“Banana pudding…” murmured Sunny.
</p><p>“Scottish shortbread…” Bog grinned.
</p><p>Together both men groaned loudly. 
</p><p>Sunny sighed looking back out at the ocean when he heard something in the distance that was steadily growing louder and louder.
</p><p>He frowned, narrowing his eyes. The sun was reflecting off a shiny object in the air. Bringing his hand up to shield his eyes, Sunny stared at the bright spot for a long few seconds before he realized that the shape was resolving into the shape of a plane.
</p><p>“Bog…”
</p><p>Bog had closed his eyes and had gone still. Sunny tried again. “Bog!!” He reached out and shook him. “Bog, it’s a plane…”
</p><p>“Sunny just let me go back to my dream of food…” Bog muttered. “Maybe a pretty girl will show up to…”
</p><p>“Bog!! It’s a plane!! Open your fucking eyes!!” Sunny shook Bog hard enough that he almost toppled him out of the raft. Bog’s eyes flew open with a curse on his lips, but before he could utter a word, he saw it, a jet in the sky.
</p><p>Sunny grinned and yelled, standing up dangerously in the raft to wave his arms back and forth at the plane. “We’re saved, Bog!! We’re SAVED!!”
</p><p>*
</p><p>Several days later, days that ran into one another, Bog and Sunny found themselves in a hospital in a large ward filled with other men who had been rescued or who had been wounded in the war. A few of the men in the ward were from their ship. (Both Sunny and Bog were thankful to see more familiar faces than not. It still hurt to know that several men they had served with, men who they had lived with like brothers, were not going to be making it home for the holidays, but it was good to see the ones that were.)  
</p><p>The war had ended, just as everyone had guessed, a couple of days after their ship had been attacked. 
</p><p>Now, the first time in what seemed forever, there was something to celebrate this Christmas!
</p><p>Except Bog wasn’t quite as happy as he would have liked. 
</p><p>*
</p><p>A pretty little blonde nurse, in a white nurses uniform, the front of her hair pulled back in victory rolls while the rest hung down to her collar in thick, golden blonde rolls came into the ward pushing a food cart.
</p><p>Bog pressed his lips together as his stomach growled loudly. The smells were delicious! Grilled chicken, steak, baked potatoes, steamed vegetables…
</p><p>The delicious scents were killing him.
</p><p>He glanced over to Sunny who was watching the blonde nurse with anticipation, and not just for the food. Sunny had fallen head over heels for the little nurse since she had been caring for them. Bog was pretty sure the nurse, whose name was Dawn, had fallen in love with Sunny as well. He’d seen the way she batted her eyelashes at him and she made sure that Sunny always got extra helpings of every meal. It was cute, or it would have been cute if he wasn’t being starved to death by the hospital staff!!
Bog watched as Dawn picked up a large tray of food and carried it over to Sunny. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sunny who grinned at him unrepentant while Dawn set the tray on the hospital table that was waiting across Sunny’s lap.
</p><p>“There ya go sugar,” she said with a twinkle in her blue eyes. 
</p><p>Sunny blushed as he helped her rest the tray on his table. “Thank you Dawn.”
</p><p>“Anytime…” She giggled before she headed over to the food cart to pick up Bog’s tray. “Here you go Mr. King.” She carried the tray over and settled it down in front of him. “You’re getting a little surprise tonight!”
</p><p>Bog groaned loudly as she pulled the lid off his tray of food. While Sunny was served chicken marsala, Bog’s food consisted of a bowl of milk tonight with the treat of a raw egg floating in it like a large, unblinking yellow eye. 
</p><p>Bog groaned loudly again. “This is torture, you know.” 
</p><p>Dawn giggled as she hurried off to feed the other patients. “Now don’t be that way Mr. King…” 
</p><p>Bog glared down at his food, reaching over and dropping the lid back on it before he reached over to his bedside table for the magazine he’d been reading earlier, the pages folded back to a page with a recipe of the month. The article and recipe were for a traditional Christmas dinner by a woman that Bog had fallen in love with, so to speak. Her name was Marianne Lane and she was billed as the best cook in America. Bog grinned at the picture that showed a delicious looking roast goose with walnut dressing, cranberry sauce, and all the sides a man could possibly want. He read over it, his stomach growling at him until he had to toss the magazine back down.
</p><p>He was going to die if he didn’t get some real food soon.
</p><p>*
</p><p>Later that afternoon, Dawn was rolling Bog in his wheelchair through the halls toward the rec room. Several of the patients had been discharged, especially with it so close to Christmas now, only a few weeks away, but Bog was still weak and unable to walk without tiring himself out, but that didn’t make him less cranky.
</p><p>“Did you enjoy your lunch?” she asked conversationally while she wheeled him down the hall.
</p><p>Bog muttered. “That mush? No. I don’t understand, I feel fine, I don’t understand why they're starving me!”
</p><p>Dawn giggled, shaking her head. “Because you were on that raft with Mr. Jenks without any food for days. Your stomach isn’t ready for solid foods Mr. King.”
</p><p>Grumbling with his arms folded over his slender chest, Bog asked. “Why is Sunny’s stomach different from mine? We were on that raft together.”
</p><p>“Because you starved longer Mr. King. You gave Sunny…” Bog didn’t see Dawn’s eyes widen in surprise at using Sunny’s first name in such a familiar way. She quickly corrected herself. “You gave Mr. Jenks the last of your K-rations, remember. You starved longer than him, eighteen days without food to save your friend. That was a great sacrifice Mr. King.”
</p><p>Bog ‘humpfed,’ his dark brows drooping down in a scowl. “That was no great sacrifice, you ever taste one of those K-rations.” Bog stuck his tongue out in disgust looking enough like a disgruntled little boy that Dawn giggled as Bog continued grousing. “And if I starved longer than Sunny, do the doctors have to finish the job?”
</p><p>Dawn turned Bog around, placing his wheelchair next to one of the long tables in the rec room. She walked around so that she could see his face, giving him a smile. “I heard you got a letter from your mother.”
</p><p>Bog’s foul mood softened a little. “Yeah, she’s been in Scotland with family since the war. She’d gone just before the war started to help her sister out. She was hoping to get back to the states for Christmas…” He sighed softly, clearly upset. “...but my uncle Colin isn’t doing so well, so I told her to stay and help my aunt. It won’t be the first Christmas we haven’t been together, but at least I know she’s safe and she knows I’m safe now.”
</p><p>Dawn smiled affectionately at Bog. He was the grumpiest patient she’d ever had, but he was also a dear man. Plus Sunny Jenks, the man she had fallen head over heels for, was his best friend which meant there was clearly far more good about Bog King than his foul attitude about not being able to eat a decent meal. Though Dawn didn’t blame him actually. Milk and raw eggs had to be rough when everyone around you was eating steak and chicken.
</p><p>Bog muttered in a grouchy tone. “But if the docs don’t stop giving me milk, I’m going to start mooing like a cow.”
</p><p>Dawn chuckled and patted his shoulder. “How about I go find something to read to you? Maybe that will relax you…”
</p><p>Bog shrugged as Dawn walked off. A few moments later, Sunny came wheeling up next to Bog in his own wheelchair and grinning from ear to ear.
</p><p>“Isn’t she wonderful?” he asked softly, his eyes following Dawn across the room.
</p><p>Bog chuckled at his friend. “You got it bad.”
</p><p>Sunny blushed crimson and shrugged. “What can I say? She is gorgeous, sweet, funny--I mean, everything about her is perfect.”
</p><p>“You gonna ask her to marry you?” Bog asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair. “I mean, if you want my support you got it buddy. She is perfect for you and I can tell she likes you too.”
</p><p>Sunny's blush deepened. “I was thinking about it...maybe at Christmas.”
</p><p>“You should.” Bog leaned back with a smile touching his lips, happy to see his friend so happy before he muttered. “Now if she’d give me some real food, I might be persuaded to help you in asking her…”
</p><p>Sunny laughed. “Asshole, but how about I talk to her about slipping you a little food? I’m sure it won’t hurt anything…”
</p><p>“That would be great!” Bog’s blue eyes lit up as Dawn came back carrying a magazine. She stopped in mid stride, her cheeks turning red.
</p><p>“Hey Sunny, I was just about to read to Bog, wanna listen?” Dawn battered her eyelashes. Bog wanted to snicker, but he held it in. He was glad Sunny had found love. Love was a rare and precious thing, especially with the war, but now that it was over, he would love to see Sunny settle down, get married, have a bunch of kids. If he was honest with himself, he would like the same thing, but unlike his best friend, his brother, he was a tall, gangly, ugly man who wasn’t good with women. Love just wasn’t in the cards for him, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t cheer his brother-in-arms on.
</p><p>“I’m sure he does.” Bog grinned at her.
</p><p>Dawn sat down opening the magazine and gasped with excitement. “There is a new article by my sister!” 
</p><p>“Your sister?” Bog asked with a quizzical brow lift.
</p><p>Dawn smiled. “Marianne Lane’s my sister.”
</p><p>Sunny blinked. “Wow, really? Bog’s been completely enamored with her articles!”
</p><p>Blushing Bog smiled. “I’ve always dreamed about eating one of her meals.”
</p><p>Dawn frowned slightly, glancing down at the article then back at Bog, before glancing over at Sunny. Swallowing nervously, she murmured looking down at the article. “She says “Yesterday my son turned eight months old. He’s getting quite companionable. I sat him in the kitchen with me while I prepared dinner. And what a dinner it was! I took crisp lettuce, romaine, and crinkly endive from my own garden for my husband’s…” Dawn choked for a moment. She had to cough and clear her throat before she continued. “...for my husband’s favorite salad. For this I made a rich, creamy blue cheese dressing…”
</p><p>Bog sighed like he was hearing the choir of heavenly angels, licking his lips, his stomach growling loudly. Sunny chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud at Bog’s reaction to the description of food. 
</p><p>Dawn glanced over at the two men, neither noticing how pale she had become as she read. “Then to prepare roast duck his favorite way. I rub salt and pepper inside, brown the duck in its own fat…”
</p><p>Bog groaned loudly sinking down in his wheelchair. “Wait...stop..this is torture. I know she’s a wonderful woman and a marvelous housekeeper and a great cook. Maybe you should read something else.”
</p><p>Dawn smirked. “Yeah, of course she is...I’ll just go find another magazine.” She stood up and walked away. 
</p><p>Bog sank lower in his chair. “I’m going to die,” he muttered, making Sunny laugh. “No you’re not.”
</p><p>“Yes I am,” Bog growled. “Just you watch.”
</p><p>Sunny laughed. “I’ll go talk to her about slipping you a little food, okay?”
</p><p>“You’re a lifesaver Sunny, a real lifesaver…” Bog reached out and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. 
</p><p>Sunny shook his head. “I hope we both don’t regret this…”
</p><p>*
</p><p>That evening Bog was sitting up in bed all excited waiting for dinner to be brought in. Sunny came strolling over from the bathroom, wrapping his robe around him before he sat down on his bed beside Bog. “So, chops okay?”
</p><p>Bog snorted. “Anything that isn’t egg and milk is wonderful!”
</p><p>Sunny chuckled, shaking his head. “You owe me one.”
</p><p>“I owe you more than one,” Bog said excitedly just as Dawn came into the ward wheeling the dinner kart. 
</p><p>Bog smirked when Sunny glanced over at Dawn, his entire face lighting up like a firework at the sight of her. Dawn picked up a tray and headed over to Sunny. Her cheeks were already rosy, her blue eyes lighting up like sapphires when she saw Sunny. Smiling, Bog shook his head, but he felt happy for his best friend. 
</p><p>“Here you go Sunny,” the blonde nurse said softly. 
</p><p>“Thanks Dawn,” Sunny said quietly, but with feeling, taking the tray from her. 
</p><p>She wrinkled her nose prettily at him before walking back to the dinner kart and coming back with another tray filled with hot, delicious smelling food. “Here you go Bog.”
</p><p>Bog grinned with anticipation. “You are wonderful Dawn!”
</p><p>She giggled, setting the tray down in front of him. “Now make sure you cut the pieces small…” She took the knife and fork from him and started to cut up the porkchop like Bog’s mother had done when he was small. “You can’t be trying to digest pieces that are too big…” She finished cutting his meat before she handed his utensils back to him. “There ya go.”
</p><p>Bog grinned picked up his fork and dug into his meal with gusto. He had shoved several bites into his mouth, groaning with pleasure. He started to swallow and instantly his body betrayed him. His eyes widened, his hand going to his mouth.
</p><p>“Mr. King, what's wrong?!” Dawn asked as Bog groaned around his food. “I can’t swallow!”
</p><p>“I knew it, I should have listened to the doctors.” Dawn hurried to smack Bog on the back while Sunny, hearing his friend in distress, grabbed his bedpan for Bog to throw up in.
</p><p>*
</p><p>A week later, Sunny and Dawn were in the supply closet, hiding. Sunny had Dawn pressed up against the wall and they were kissing passionately, his hands on her waist while Dawn threaded her fingers through his hair. Their stolen kisses were becoming more and more heated as the days passed.
</p><p>Dawn moaned softly. “Oh, Sunny…”
</p><p>Sunny rubbed his nose against Dawn's nose, his lips hovering over hers. “Would you want to spend Christmas with me? I thought maybe we could rent a cabin…”
</p><p>Blushing at the thought, Dawn nodded. She could easily maneuver herself out of Christmas with her family by telling them she had to work. “Yes...oh!” She pulled back and Sunny blinked in surprise. “Something wrong?”
</p><p>“No. No, I just...I had an idea...and I need to tell you something.” She dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, casting her eyes down. She looked nervous and maybe a little upset. 
</p><p>“Dawn, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”
</p><p>“No, no, not at all. I just...I have this idea...about Bog,” she murmured softly, still not meeting his eyes. “...and my sister…”
</p><p>Sunny started to go stiff when she said something about having an idea about Bog, for a brief second he was worried that Dawn had developed feelings for his best friend, but he just as quickly sighed in relief. “What about Bog and your sister?” he asked with genuine curiosity. 
</p><p>Bog was being discharged from the hospital the same time as him, but he knew his friend was just going to go home to his apartment, alone. Sunny felt upset about it and had offered to spend Christmas with his best friend, or to bring him home with him since he knew Bog’s mother Griselda wasn’t going to be making it back from Scotland in time for the holidays. He’d mentioned his plan of sweeping Dawn away, but he was more than willing to put all that aside so that Bog wouldn’t be alone for the holidays, but Bog had insisted he was fine. And he had insisted in stronger terms that Sunny and Dawn should go, but he expected to hear all about how he asked the pretty nurse to marry him.
</p><p>Sunny still felt bad about leaving Bog, his brother, friend, and hero, alone for the holidays.
</p><p>“Well I have this idea…” she whispered. “...an idea for Bog to have the Christmas he deserves and maybe to fix something with my sister I’ve been meaning to fix for a while.” With a cute and devious smile, Dawn began to tell Sunny her plan.
</p><p>When she was done, Sunny grinned at her and whispered. “I love you, you know that?”
</p><p>Dawn giggled wrapping her arms around. “Why don’t you show me…”
</p><p>*
</p><p>Dawn decided that to get her plan into motion that the best thing for her to do was not to contact her sister, but instead to contact the man who published the magazine where her sister’s articles appeared, Mr. Brutus Yardley. If he came on board (without really knowing Dawn’s true intentions), there was no way that Marianne could weasel out of the trap her little sister was setting.
Dawn had helped Dr. Brutus Yardley by nursing his granddaughter back to health from a case of the measles and she was Marianne Lane’s little sister. Surely those two things would help her set the wheels in motion for her sister's trap…
</p><p>*
</p><p>Brutus Yardley lived in a beautiful stately mansion in the city, a home that represented both his wealth and power, even if it was currently empty except for him and the staff.
</p><p>The morning that Dawn Lane’s letter arrived, Brutus, dressed in one of his fine navy suits, was sitting alone in his dining room having breakfast. The butler, looking every inch a typical British butler, answered the door to receive the post, which he quickly brought to Mr. Yardley at the breakfast table.
</p><p>Yardley smiled and nodded receiving his mail, but just before his butler turned to leave Brutus Yardley stopped him. “Ian, has my daughter called?”
</p><p>“She did sir, this morning early. I thought it best not to wake you…” Ian said softly.
</p><p>“When are she and my granddaughters arriving?” he asked while he opened his mail. Ian could tell that Mr. Yardley was trying not to get his hopes up, but there was nonetheless a note of hope in the man’s voice.
</p><p>“Well sir, she said they can’t seem to get away from Washington, her workload is too heavy.” Ian frowned slightly. He hated to deliver the bad news to his employer, but there was no help for it.
</p><p>Brutus sighed and frowned with disappointment as he continued to sort through his mail doing his best to keep his expression neutral. “She said something else?”
</p><p>“Only that she would call you and wish you a Merry Christmas sir,” Ian said softly. 
</p><p>Brutus sighed as he pulled out the letter he had received from Dawn Lane. He glanced up at Ian and muttered, “Not much of a Christmas for me I suppose, all alone…”
</p><p>Ian frowned and nodded. “No sir, I’m sorry sir,” he said before he walked away to go about his duties.
</p><p>As Brutus read Dawn’s letter, his secretary, an old woman dressed in a slender black and white suit jacket and skirt, her brown hair pulled in a gather and waved chiffon, came bustling in. “Good morning Mr. Yardley.” 
</p><p>Brutus turned and nodded. “Good morning Mrs. Cumming.”
</p><p>Brutus walked the length of the dining room heading toward his office when he stopped to address his secretary. “That Marianne Lane feature, the housewife one...the one that runs in Home and Garden…”
</p><p>“No sir, it runs in Smart Housekeeping,” Mrs. Cumming said with a smile. 
</p><p>“Yes, yes, get me what’s her name…” Brutus’ lip curled as he tried to recall the name he was searching for. “Yes, get Mrs. Plum on the direct wire, the editor.”
</p><p>“Yes Mr. Yardley.” Mrs. Cumming walked past him into the office while Brutus looked over the letter from Dawn Lane in his hand. A few seconds later Mrs. Cumming returned carrying the phone, its cord trailing back into the office. She handed the receiver to Brutus. “Mrs. Plum at Smart Housekeeping sir.”
</p><p>Brutus took the phone. “This is Brutus Yardley…”
</p><p>*
</p><p>On the other end Mrs. Aura Plum sat looking every inch the successful business woman dressed in a speckled dark purple suit, tailored jacket, long pencil skirt. Her nearly white blonde hair was rolled and curled into a pompadour that would make Rita Hayward jealous. She had a cigarette between her ruby red lips as she spun her chair around, balancing the phone receiver between her shoulder and cheek. “Yes! How are you Mr. Yardley? And may I wish you a Merry Christmas!”
</p><p>“Is Mrs. Lane feature in your magazine?” Brutus asked while he paced back and forth, nearly twisting himself up in the phone cord.
</p><p>“Yes sir, Mrs. Lane’s feature is…” Slowly Aura’s eyes widened as Mr. Yardley told her of his plan. “But...but...I’m not sure I could do that Mr. Yardley.” Plum sat up straight, her eyes widening as panic set in. She stood up and felt the panic worsening the more her boss spoke. “But, but sir, Mrs. Lane’s farm and her home life are something we have no right to intrude on…”
</p><p>Brutus interrupted her. “I only ask two tings of my editors Plum. Print the truth and obey my orders. I expect Mrs. Lane at 4.” 
</p><p>With that Brutus hung up the phone. 
</p><p>*
</p><p>Plum’s eyes were as big as dinner plates. This could not be happening, she thought to herself even as she hung up the phone and started to dial frantically. 
</p><p>She only had to wait a few seconds before the phone picked up. “Marianne!! This is Aura, I think I’d better have lunch with you, it’s important.”
</p><p>Marianne’s voice sounded only slightly upset. “I can’t, I’m right in the middle of writing, I’ll probably be writing through lunch…”
</p><p>“Well then I’ll come over now and see you,” Aura said. Marianne could hear the tension in her editor's voice.
</p><p>“It’s that important?” Marianne asked, her fingers flying over her typewriter while she held the phone receiver between her ear and shoulder.
</p><p>“Yes, and it’ll be better I tell you in person. I’ll be right there.” Plum hung up leaving Marianne looking at the receiver with bewilderment before she hung it up. “Okay…” she muttered, shaking her head in slight confusion before she turned her attention back to finishing her paragraph. She sat back looking over the paragraph reading it out loud as the cold morning breeze gently blew laundry that was drying on the line outside her apartment window. The cityscape beyond her window showed the grey morning skyline with the promise of winter rain or maybe even snow.
</p><p>“From my living room window as I write, I can look out across the broad front lawns of our farm like a lovely picture postcard of wintry New England. In my fireplace…” As if in answer to her, Marianne’s radiator under her window let out a burst of steam. “...the good cedar logs are burning and crackling. I just stopped to go into my gleaming kitchen to test the crumbly brown goodness of the toasted veal cutlets in my oven. Cook these slowly…” She stopped, reaching for her fork to spear a sardine from the can that sat beside her typewriter before she started to type again when the buzzer at her door sounded.
</p><p>Swallowing quickly, Marianne stood. Her light brown hair was curled around her shoulders, the sides rolled back from her face, her clothing looked crispy and lovely, white blouse and black slacks. “Come in!” she called as she got to her feet just as the door to her apartment opened. On the other side the delivery girl in her smart grey delivery uniform stood holding a large box wrapped in bright white and silver paper and a large red bow.
</p><p>“Miss Lane?”
</p><p>“Yes!” Marianne smiled, rushing over to help the delivery girl with the box. At the same time she signed her name on the paper that was set on top of the box to confirm delivery.
</p><p>“Thank you so much.” Marianne grinned, her arms around the large box. “Merry Christmas.”
</p><p>The delivery girl smiled, pulling the apartment door closed for her. “Same to you Miss.”
</p><p>Once the door was closed, Marianne, a wide grin on her face, carried the box over to her sofa where she set it down and immediately began to unwrap the box. Inside was a black, full-length  mink coat. With a little squeal of excitement, Marianne slipped the coat out, running her hands over it and twirling around when there was another knock at her door.
</p><p>“Come in!” she called out, continuing to run her hands over her coat.
</p><p>The door opened followed by the delicious smell of food. A short, chubby man with a shock of curling brown hair, dressed in a black suit and bow tie, and wearing a pair of large round glasses in front of a pair of large brown eyes, came into the apartment. He carried a silver tray with covered dishes of food and tea set on top. 
</p><p>“Theo!” Marianne exclaimed as the portly little man came in, all smiles. 
</p><p>“Hello! I have your breakfast!” he announced as he held the tray up. 
</p><p>Marianne giggled with pleasure. “Theo, you shouldn’t have carried that over here, especially not in this weather, and all the way from the restaurant with no hat or coat? You’ll catch a cold!”
</p><p>Theo carried the tray over to the small dining room table that Marianne had in her living room that held the finished parts of her articles, scattered along the table, along with her typewriter and the can of sardines she had been eating from.
</p><p>Theo grinned happily at her. “Pishy-Poshy…” His thick Hungarian accent made the words sound a little funny to Marianne’s ears. “In Budapest this was summer!” Theo threw his hand up in the air as if dismissing the cold winter weather.  “Anyway, it's just around the corner, and anyway if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t got no restaurant.” He grinned at her. “Breakfast easy, thank you.”
</p><p>Marianne chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, you paid that back long ago Theo…”
</p><p>Theo shrugged, continuing to smile. “This is interest.” He turned back to the table and gasped in disgust when he saw the sardines. “Gee, I knew it, such breakfast! Sardines?” He wrinkled his nose in disgust before looking back at Marianne who was continuing to admire her coat. “You mad at your stomach darling?”
</p><p>Marianne laughed, gesturing him over. “Well let’s see what you brought…”
</p><p>Theo hurried over with the tray smiling the entire time. Marianne lifted the lid and groaned with pleasure. “Oh yummy! A mushroom omelet!”
</p><p>Theo smiled with pleasure as he set the tray down for her on her coffee table while Marianne asked. “Did you write up those recipes for next month’s article?”
</p><p>“Yes indeedie!” Theo grinned pulling out several sheets of folded paper from the pocket of his suit jacket. “Look here…”
</p><p>“Oh, what am I cooking?” Marianne chuckled as she leaned on Theo’s shoulder to look at the recipes.
</p><p>In his thick Hungarian accent, Theo read off the paper. “Breast of gray dove, saute with peaches grenadine, no points, chicken soup with Moselle wine, no points…”
</p><p>“Oh Theo, this is wonderful!” Marianne took the recipes from him, glancing them over. Theo turned toward her. 
</p><p>“You can...LIZK!” He burst out when he saw the coat that Marianne was wearing. 
</p><p>Marianne looked over at him in confusion. “What’s the matter, Theo?”
</p><p>“That coat!! What’s the meaning??” Theo pointed at the mink coat in shock. 
</p><p>Marianne chuckled, running a hand over it. “Don’t worry, I’m paying for it myself.” She shrugged. “It’ll take my next six months salary.” She spun around. “Nice isn’t it?”
Theo shook his head. “Six months work for a coat?”
</p><p>Marianne nodded grinning as she rubbed her hands over the front of her coat. “Yes. All my life I’ve promised myself a mink coat.” She sighed happily. “You know Theo, it’s very important to keep promises, especially promises you make to yourself.”
</p><p>Theo still did not look happy. “Do you have to promise so expensively?” He gestured at the coat causing Marianne to laugh. 
</p><p>“But I needed it,” she protested.
</p><p>Theo threw his hands up. “You need it? Nobody needs a mink coat but a mink!”
</p><p>Laughing Marianne slipped the coat off. “You just don’t understand what a mink coat does for a girl’s morale.” She laid the coat gently over the back of her sofa.
</p><p>“Yes, the morale I know. I had a silk hat once in Budapest. A fine silk hat, make me feel so fine.” He smiled in remembrance. “But then I insulted the maitre d’ at hotel and got fired...with a silk hat.” He shook his head. “Morale, silk hat don’t stop you from being poor again. Now come on, you need to eat. Mink outside, sardines inside, that’s no good too.”
</p><p>Marianne smiled indulgently sitting down after slipping out of her coat. She picked up her fork to cut into the omelet as Theo stroked her hair like an indulgent uncle, which was a perfect description of their relationship.
</p><p>“Oh Theo, this is marvelous!” She took a bite and groaned with pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. Theo grinned happily, pleased that she liked his cooking.
</p><p>After swallowing Marianne beamed at him. “You know Theo, some time I’m gonna take time out and learn to cook like you do.”
</p><p>Theo shook his head emphatically. “No no no no!”
</p><p>“No?” Marianne asked around her second mouthful lifting her eyebrows in question.
</p><p>“No darling.” Theo continued to shake his head. “Then you would find out it is not the way you write now, all easy and fun…” He shook his head again. “Don’t cook.”
</p><p>Marianne smiled at him with affection. “All right.”
</p><p>Theo nodded with satisfaction before he headed to the door. “I have to go darling.”
</p><p>“Thanks a million Theo,” Marianne called out as Theo headed to the door just as Aura came bursting in, bundled up against the cold, her eyes frantic. 
</p><p>“Morning Theo!” she called out when she saw the short round man.
</p><p>“Hello Mrs. Plum! Goodbye and Merry Christmas!” Theo grinned at her walking out the door. 
</p><p>Plum waved at him while she pulled the pins out of her hat. “Marianne, we’re in a jam!”
</p><p>Marianne frowned as she continued to eat her breakfast. “You look a bit harried.”
</p><p>“I am! Something terrible is about to happen!” Plum exclaimed while unwrapping her purple scarf from around her neck.
</p><p>Marianne continued to frown. “What?”
</p><p>“Yardley! He wants to see you right away! At his home! On Long Island!” Plum flopped down in the chair next to Marianne after tossing her hat and scarf onto the table next to Marianne’s breakfast.
</p><p>Marianne didn't look the least big upset. In fact she looked pleased. “Maybe he wants to give me a raise for Christmas? I’ve helped circulation after all.”
</p><p>“Oh no, it's not a raise…” Plum shook her head before she stood up and walked over to Marianne’s liquor cabinet, clearly agitated, where she began to pour herself a drink despite the fact that it was still morning. 
</p><p>Marianne quirked her lips. “You look frazzled.”
</p><p>As Aura poured herself a glass of bourbon, she shook her head, talking more to herself than to Marianne. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, not a thing.”
</p><p>Marianne smiled, continuing to eat her breakfast. “Don’t be silly, I’m not nervous. I feel fine.”
</p><p>Plum downed the glass of liquor in one gulp before turning around and said, “Well you won’t in a minute! Now get this, some fool nurse at a Naval hospital…”
</p><p>“Oh, my sister works at a Naval hospital. Last letter I got from her was about this fella she met…” Marianne started, but Aura interrupted her. “...this nurse wrote to Yardley asking him to invite a wounded sailor to your farm for Christmas, seems the guy has no family in the States at the moment and he’s some sort of hero…”
</p><p>Marianne frowned, slightly confused. “My farm? Oh! Oh yes, my farm…” She smiled in amusement because her farm was pure fiction. She started to go back to her breakfast when she suddenly went very still, her eyes widening as she repeated the words to herself. ‘My farm’ the meaning finally sinking in. “Oh...my farm...” Her voice held a note of dread.
</p><p>“And he wants to see you to arrange it!” Plum walked back over to flop down in the chair again. 
</p><p>Marianne gasped at Aura. “WHAT?! Are you crazy!! Where am I going to get a farm??! I don't even have a damn window box!!”
</p><p>“Well...we’ll have to stall him somehow.” Plum worried at her bottom lip with her teeth in thought. “You know what a stickler he is for the truth. If he ever finds out…” Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. “...we’ve been making all this up, he’ll fire the both of us.”
</p><p>Marianne’s entire body seemed to deflate. She glanced over at her mink coat and rubbed her hand over it. “It’s been nice knowing you.”
</p><p>Plum continued to worry at her bottom lip. “Maybe it's not that bad? All you have to do is to go out there and tell him that your child is sick. With...whooping cough or something. Say that you couldn’t possibly entertain for Christmas...Your husband wouldn’t like it.”
</p><p>Marianne snorted. “Oh yes, my husband, my non-existent husband.” She sat up and pointed at Plum. “You go out there tell him, you’re a much better liar than I am Aura!”
</p><p>Aura shook her head. “Oh no, he wants to see you, and when Yardley wants something he gets it or else.”
</p><p>Marianne groaned, dropping back against her couch. “I’d rather get fired than face that old battle ax…”
</p><p>Plum frowned at her. “Remember I have a husband and children to support. You’re not going to let me down after everything I’ve done for you, are you?”
</p><p>“Ugh! Fine!” Marianne threw her arms into the air. “I’ll go…” Frowning she asked, “Can a kid have scarlet fever and whooping cough? Scarlet fever is a better color for Christmas.”
</p><p>“If you get Yardley to call this off, I’ll work my rear off to get you a raise.” Plum grinned at her. 
</p><p>Marianne sighed, glancing over at her coat again. “The things a girl will do for a mink coat.”
</p><p>It was at that moment the buzzer on her door rang causing Marianne to groan loudly. 
</p><p>“Now what…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in!” Marianne tried not to shout, but she was upset.
</p>
<p>The door opened and her boyfriend, Roland Sloan, came waltzing in like he owned the place; which to be fair was how Roland entered every room. He was average height, wore a light grey suit tailored to him, and had his blonde hair slicked back. He had been sporting a pencil thin mustache for a few months until Marianne had finally convinced him to shave off the monstrosity, but it had taken a lot of sly maneuvering on her part, just the right amount of pout and persuasion to finally get that disgusting looking mustache off his upper lip. He had thought he looked like Errol Flynn, but instead Roland had looked more like a teenage boy with his first tiny burst of hair growth.
</p>
<p>Roland grinned as he walked in. “Here I am!”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, although only a little. “Hello Roland.”
</p>
<p>Plum wrinkled her nose in annoyance at the sight of Roland. She despised Roland, as a person and on principle. The man was a weasel.
</p>
<p>Roland pulled his matching grey coat off and laid it across the back of one of Marianne’s chairs. “An hour early, but the early bird catches the worm.”
</p>
<p>“Thanks?” Marianne said, unsure if he meant that as a compliment as she sank down in her chair in front of her typewriter. Roland walked swiftly across the room and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Why are you so early?” she asked with a slight frown marring her features.
</p>
<p>Roland shrugged. “I took an earlier train. That much longer to be with you.”
</p>
<p>“Roland, go away--Marianne and I are in conference,” Plum said irritably. She had never liked the man and she liked him less when her career and Marianne’s were on the line.
</p>
<p>Roland gave Plum a sour look while Marianne sighed. “Don’t mind Plum today, we’re in a little trouble is all.”
</p>
<p>Roland smiled giving Marianne and Plum a magnanimous look. “Well, if you’re in trouble just say the word and I’ll do what I can to help. You know how I feel about you.”
</p>
<p>“No, how do you feel?” Plum muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Why don’t you tell us all about it. Say ah…”
</p>
<p>“Ah...” Roland said automatically before frowning in confusion at Plum. “What is this?”
</p>
<p>“Why don't you go and build those rabbit hutches or whatever it is you build,” Plum virtually snarled at him. 
</p>
<p>Roland straightened up his back and squared his shoulders. “Multiple dwellings,” he said with the air of a man who had explained this to Mrs. Aura Plum on multiple occasions. “And I don’t build them, I’m an architect.” Roland stuck his nose in the air. 
</p>
<p>“Then go and be it then. All you do is propose to Marianne again. It’s tiresome,” Plum snapped. “And I’ll do it for you and get just as good a no for you.”
</p>
<p>Roland’s mouth moved up and down for a few seconds like a fish gasping for water before he turned to Marianne. “Now Marianne…”
</p>
<p>Plum rushed after Roland. “Don’t waste your time on him Marianne! You have to decide what you’re gonna say to the old man!”
</p>
<p>Marianne had stood up again and started to pace as Roland asked, “What old man”
</p>
<p>“Oh, Yardley,” Marianne muttered. “He’s sending me a sailor for Christmas…”
</p>
<p>Roland blinked in surprise muttering in dull voice. “Oh how nice.” The moment the words were out of Roland’s mouth he realized what exactly Marianne had said. “A sailor? Really?”
</p>
<p>Marianne shrugged, then groaned. “It’s just a little trouble we’re in, Yardley thinks I have a farm, a husband, and a baby in Connecticut.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused. “A farm, a husband, and a baby?”
</p>
<p>Plum glared at him. He’d been trying to get Marianne to marry him forever. He knew she was a writer, but he clearly never showed enough interest to realize what the woman he supposedly loved was writing about. Jerk, she thought with venom. 
</p>
<p>Marianne smirked at Roland. “Simple, isn’t it?”
</p>
<p>Roland frowned in thought for a moment, then smirked with pleasure. “Well, there’s obviously only one thing for you to do…”
</p>
<p>Plum growled threateningly. “Roland, you keep out of this…”
</p>
<p>Roland glared at Plum. “Look lady, I’ve taken as much from you as I’m going to take…”
</p>
<p>“Oh, will the both of you stop quarreling!” Marianne threw her arms up in exasperation just as the buzzer at her door went off.
</p>
<p>With a groan Marianne hurried over to her apartment door and called out, “Come in!”
</p>
<p>The door had just popped open when she arrived and pulled it the rest of the way open to see a delivery man standing there with a rocking chair. “Mrs. Lane?” Marianne grimaced when she saw the rocking chair that he carried.
</p>
<p>“Yes, ah…” She turned and pointed into the room. “Just put it right there…”
</p>
<p>Marianne groaned, glancing at Plum. “I really wish you’d tell the office to stop sending those things here.”  
</p>
<p>The delivery man carried the rocking chair over to the corner of her apartment where at least eight other rocking chairs, nearly identical, all sat. 
</p>
<p>“Another rocking chair?” Roland asked with a quizzical look. “You already have eight…”
</p>
<p>“Thirty-eight to be accurate, the rest are in the basement,” Marianne muttered as he signed for the delivery. 
</p>
<p>Roland looked completely baffled. “Thirty-eight? Rocking chairs?”
</p>
<p>“Well you see, I said last month in my article, I was searching in vain through antique shops for a rocking chair like Granny had. My public is sending me rocking chairs as gifts…”
</p>
<p>“And that proves just how popular you are Marianne,” Plum interjected. “If you get fired, you’ll rob the public of the finest human-interest feature in the entire magazine field!”
</p>
<p>Marianne pursed her lips as she looked at Plum. “And Aura Plum of her finest job.”
</p>
<p>Plum smirked and shrugged. “Well, that’s true, but come on, let’s get down to cases. What are you going to say to the old gentleman?”
</p>
<p>“Well…” Marianne began to pace again as she tried to figure out what story she was going to weave. “I’ll simply say, ‘Of course Mr. Yardley there’s nothing I would rather do than invite this man…’”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne sat across from Yardley who sat at his desk in his home. She was dressed in her mink coat (for courage and to remind herself of what was on the line if she didn’t sell this lie), a matching fashionable beret on her head. “...there is nothing I’d rather do than invite this man to spend Christmas on my farm, but…” She felt proud of how earnestly she spoke.
</p>
<p>Brutus Yardley, sitting in a chair that looked a great deal like a throne in Marianne’s eyes,  interrupted her. “Excellent, I knew you’d feel the same way as I. After all, it’s our patriotic duty isn’t it? The poor young man spent eighteen days on a raft, six weeks in a hospital, and his mother is out of the country. The poor boy has no other family to speak of. You can imagine how much it’ll mean to him to have a nice homey Christmas with your wonderful cooking. I heard he was a fan of your articles.”
</p>
<p>“Naturally…” Marianne was panicking inside. “...but you see…”
</p>
<p>“Ah, but your cooking Mrs. Lane, I follow your diary articles faithfully. It is the only thing I ever do read in my own publications and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Brutus stood and started to pace. “In October, when you had a guinea hen in Madeira...” Brutus put a hand to his chest. “...that was perfection Mrs. Lane. Lucky man your husband.”
</p>
<p>Marianne muttered, “Thank you.”
</p>
<p>But Mr. Yardley cut her off again. “And last June’s strawberries Chantilly with rum and egg white…” He shook his head with a grin. “You stiffen the egg white first before the rum, yes?” 
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, definitely...of course.” Marianne felt her stomach dropping to her toes, realizing quickly she had lost control of the conversion. 
</p>
<p>“Of course, it's the only way to do it.” Brutus continued. “And your Christmas menu Mrs. Lane, that is really magnificent! Roast goose Bernoise with walnut stuffing, celery souffle, and real old-fashioned plum pudding!” 
</p>
<p>Marianne stood, hoping to interject. “It’s out of…”
</p>
<p>But Brutus Yardley was a man used to getting his way, dominating every conversation. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything Mrs. Lane.” That was the moment his office door opened and his secretary came walking in. Mr. Yardley turned and began talking to her as if he had called her. The secretary, to her credit, didn’t lose a beat. “Take this telegram to Miss Dawn Lane…”
</p>
<p>Marianne’s eyes widened as she whispered to herself. “Dawn Lane?”
</p>
<p>“Navy Hospital, Staten Island.” Brutus Yardley continued as Marianne realized that this wasn’t just Mr. Yardley’s doing, but her sister’s too! 
</p>
<p>“In reply to your letter of the 15th, Mrs. Lane will be very pleased to entertain your friend…”
</p>
<p>Marianne went still as she waited for Mr. Yardley, if he knew Dawn was her sister, to make some remark about their similar last name, though Marianne was using Lane (her real maiden name) as a married name, maybe he didn’t know? Still, Yardley didn’t seem to have ever made the connection before and he clearly wasn’t making it now, though she supposed Lane was nearly as common a surname as Smith or Jones. Unless he thought Dawn was her sister-in-law, which might be the case she thought. Either way...she’s going to kill her sister. She didn’t know why Dawn had done this because her little sister knew exactly what she had been up to. There had to be a reason...and she was still going to kill Dawn. She winced. Except Dawn was spending her Christmas with some sailor...Marianne’s eyes widened. Sailor...there had to be a connection between this sailor and the one Dawn was running off with.
</p>
<p>“...Bog King.”
</p>
<p>Brutus Yardley turned to Marianne. “Dawn Lane is your sister correct?” 
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned. Okay, Bog King wasn’t the name of Dawn’s sailor, so what the hell was going on? Before Yardley could continue Marianne burst out. “Mr. Yardley, there’s something you should know…”
</p>
<p>“Yes, what is it?” Brutus smiled at her.
</p>
<p>Marianne stared at the man and her courage left her. “Well, it was just something...that...you should know…” She swallowed, the lie coming to her lips. “It’s my child, he’s been ill with...ah whooping cough.”
</p>
<p>Brutus tutted. “Whooping cough, that’s not contagious to adults...my grandchild had it. Not at all serious nowadays.”
</p>
<p>Marianne pointed at him trying again. “Mr. Yardley…”
</p>
<p>“This will be a great story.” Brutus was already speaking over her. “For our next issue Mrs. Lane. American Hero Spends Christmas on Perfect Farm. What a boost for circulation! Yes indeed!! I believe I’ll arrange a nice little bonus for you, in recognition of your cooperation.” Brutus smiled at her.
</p>
<p>Marianne looked lost. “Thank you very much, but I really couldn’t…”
</p>
<p>Once more Mr. Yardley interrupted her. “Now, now, I know you’re not doing this for any mercenary reason. You’re a fine American wife and mother, and we’re proud to have you on our staff.” While he spoke, Brutus took Marianne by her arm and started to lead her out of his office.  “You could use a little bonus, couldn’t you?” he asked with an indulgent smile.
</p>
<p>“Oh...oh I guess…” Marianne muttered. 
</p>
<p>“Splendid, splendid! Allow me to shake your hand Mrs. Lane…” Brutus Yardley took Marianne’s hand and shook it with vigor while Marianne tried one more time. 
</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to tell you this…”
</p>
<p>“Don’t try my dear!! And thank you very much for coming to see me!” Brutus Yardley laughed with pleasure as he led Marianne out of his office. “Good afternoon Mrs. Lane.”
</p>
<p>Marianne waved over her shoulder, defeated. “Good afternoon…”
</p>
<p>Marianne walked out of the office, heading for the door, only to stop in the entryway to Mr. Yardley’s house and spin around. She had to try again, but she was stopped this time by Mr. Yardley’s butler.
</p>
<p>“Anything wrong ma’am?”
</p>
<p>“Ah...no. Nothing at all,” Marianne lied before she added, glancing toward the office door. “He’s a...kind of overpowering, isn’t he?”
</p>
<p>Ian the butler nodded his agreement, his eyes widening to show that he had come up against Brutus Yardley’s personality many times. “Oh yes, a very strong personality.” 
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned looking back at the office door. Now that he had the woman before him whose articles he had read with such vigor, Ian had to inquire. “Pardon me Mrs. Lane, but I’m planning on having a farm in Connecticut myself one day. I’d like some good bottomland.”
</p>
<p>Marianne turned back to the butler, confused. “Bottomland?” She had no idea what the man was talking about but Ian continued. 
</p>
<p>“That’s the best kind for farming, isn’t it?”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, trying to keep the confusion from her voice. “Oh some people say yes, some people say no…” 
</p>
<p>“Well Mrs. Lane, what is your opinion?” Ian tilted his head, inquisitive.
</p>
<p>Marianne, still distracted by what had happened in Mr. Yardley’s office simply said, “I’m inclined to agree with them.”
</p>
<p>She turned to leave as Ian smiled. “Ah yes, thank you very much…” He blinked in confusion as her words seeped in. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Inside Mr. Yardley's office, Brutus was handed a paper from his secretary. “What’s this?” he asked, glancing down at the paper. “Your Christmas menu sir, it's what the doctor ordered,” she replied.
</p>
<p>Brutus’s eyes widened in disgust. “Mashed prune whip? Creamed turnip fluff?” The man went pale, glancing at his secretary. “He expects me to eat these barbaric atrocities on Christmas?!”
</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” she replied.
</p>
<p>Brutus looked truly shocked. “Well..I won’t!” He tore the menu in half. 
</p>
<p>His secretary sighed. This was exactly the response she had expected.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne had stopped at the front door and turned herself around to head back to Mr. Yardley’s office, the butler looking completely confused by whatever she was doing. She was marching toward the door just as Mr. Yardley came marching out calling for her.
</p>
<p>“Mrs. Lane! Mrs. Lane , there is something I want.”
</p>
<p>Marianne nearly ran into Brutus, who caught her by her upper arms. “Mrs. Lane!” he said with joy. “This must be telepathy! I know exactly what you’re going to say!”
</p>
<p>“You do?” Marianne looked more confused than she had before in his office. 
</p>
<p>“You are going to invite me to your Christmas party. Well, I accept!” Mr. Yardley grinned happily at her. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s eyes widened in shock as her lips muttered against her will. “Well, that'll just be wonderful.”
</p>
<p>Brutus nodded, still smiling. “I’ll be there Christmas Eve. I was going to be with my family, but I’m coming to Connecticut!”
</p>
<p>“Well, why not bring the family too?” Marianne said, completely defeated. She was dead, might as well make it a huge funeral.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Later that afternoon at Theo’s restaurant, called THEO’s Place, Theo himself was working with his staff showing them the proper way to toss a salad. When he was finished, Theo began to walk around, checking to make sure his customers were happy, that all their needs were being taken care of while light, live, Hungarian music played in the background.
</p>
<p>He slowly made his way to the bar where Plum sat nursing a Mai Tai cocktail next to Roland who was on his second Ward 8 cocktail. They were sitting next to each other, but clearly not enjoying each other's company. Theo walked up behind them, both of them turning toward him as if he would have some information about Marianne and her meeting with Mr. Yardley. Theo looked at the both of them and shrugged before walking off.
</p>
<p>Roland asked. “Where was Marianne when she phoned?”
</p>
<p>Plum picked up her drink and took a sip. Grand Central Station.”
</p>
<p>“Well, I would have thought she would be here by now,” Roland groused as he pulled out a cigarette with some matches. He stuck the cigarette between his lips, striking the match with irritation and lit the cigarette.
</p>
<p>Not really speaking to Roland, Plum muttered to herself. “I sent her to Yardley to talk him out of it, alone, and instead he talks her into it.” Plum resisted the urge to bang her head against the bar--only just barely--and only because Roland was sitting next to her. 
</p>
<p>Roland, who couldn’t quite keep the smugness out of his voice, not that he was trying all that hard, grinned. “It means she’ll lose her job of course.”
</p>
<p>“Yeah…and mine too,” Plum muttered before finishing off her drink and signalling the bartender for another.
</p>
<p>Roland smiled brightly, picking up his drink and holding it up for a toast. Marianne losing her job was exactly what he wanted. “Well, Merry Christmas!”
</p>
<p>Plum ignored his toast and instead glared daggers at him as Roland smirked and sipped his drink.
</p>
<p>A few seconds later Marianne walked into the restaurant. Theo saw her first and quickly raced over to greet her. “Hello Lizka! Your friends are waiting for you at the bar.” He frowned and muttered quieter, “I don’t like that Roland.”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, sighing in response.
</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Something wrong?” Theo asked with concern.
</p>
<p>Marianne shook her head. “Oh no, just a catastrophe, that’s all.” She shrugged and headed to the bar.
</p>
<p>Looking confused, Theo glanced over to one of his waiters who was just walking by. “Catastrophe...Sam?”
</p>
<p>“Yes sir?” The waiter, a young man with large brown eyes, looked up from where he had started to gather some glasses. “Catastrophe, what is it?” Theo asked.
</p>
<p>Sam smiled and stood up a little straighter. “It’s from the Greek--it means a misfortune, a cataclysm, or a serious calamity.”
</p>
<p>Theo frowned deeper in thought. “Greek, serious calamity.” He nodded then asked, “Is it good?”
</p>
<p>Sam shook his head. “No sir, that’s bad, very bad.”
</p>
<p>“Bad?” Theo frowned again in confusion. “Really…” He looked toward Marianne who had just sat down at the bar between Plum and Roland.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>“A double martini Oscar, please,” Marianne said to the bartender as she took her seat at the bar. 
</p>
<p>Plum looked anxiously at her. “Well?”
</p>
<p>“Every single time I opened my mouth he talked! It felt like that puppet, Charlie McCarthy!” Marianne whined. 
</p>
<p>Theo came hurrying over to Marianne. “Lizka! This catastrophe, it’s trouble?”
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded. “Yes, I’m going to lose my job Theo.”
</p>
<p>Theo waved a hand in dismissal. “Pish posh, that’s nothing! You get another job!”
</p>
<p>“That’s what you think.” Marianne groaned in defeat. Finding a job was always hard, finding a job after losing yours for lying would be impossible.
</p>
<p>Plum sighed, her shoulders sagging. “I guess I better go phone my husband and give him the glad tidings…” She stood and headed over to the phone while Theo fluttered around Marianne helping her remove her coat. “Darling you have to eat something.”
</p>
<p>Roland nodded sagely. “Right. You must keep up your strength.”
</p>
<p>Holding her coat Theo gestured at one of his wait staff. “Commence with an appetizer!” He turned to Marianne as he motioned for her to follow him to the lunch buffet. “Then I bring some nice chicken Budapest, some brussel sprouts a la Theo, some potatoes au gratin.”
</p>
<p>Roland followed behind. “Sounds very palatable,” he said with a flat tone, missing the disgruntled look from Theo.
</p>
<p>“Help yourself darling.” Theo motioned to the buffet table covered with a collection of silver serving trays topped with food, including a three-tier server filled with a medley of fruit including grapes and bananas, as well as a tray housing a large roast turkey. “First some nice filet of marinated herring a la creme. Artichoke hearts vinaigrette…” Theo was loading Marianne’s plate that she had picked up from the buffet table without her requesting one item.
</p>
<p>While Roland followed behind Marianne, filling his own plate he smiled. “Sometimes these things happen for the best…”
</p>
<p>Theo glared at Roland while putting food on Marianne’s plate. “Bologna,” he muttered.
</p>
<p>“But I’ve been building up that job,” Marianne protested. “I was finally getting somewhere…”
</p>
<p>Roland grinned. “Well, there’s another job waiting for you.”
</p>
<p>“There is?!” Marianne looked excited. A career was something she had always wanted, a career of her own so that she wouldn’t be dependent on anyone, not her father’s money, not a husband, just herself.
</p>
<p>“Yes.” Roland smiled smugly. “The job of being Mrs. Roland Sloan darling.”
</p>
<p>Theo growled, putting a spoonful on Marianne’s plate while muttering, “Horseradish.” 
</p>
<p>“Well, that’s sweet of you Roland, but I don’t feel that way about you, you know that, and it wouldn’t be fair.” Marianne smiled, but it was a small smile.
</p>
<p>Roland ignored Marianne’s protest. He’d been ignoring her protests for over a year now determined to get his way and this was his opportunity to get Marianne as his wife. Additionally, it also would give him access to her fortune and a sizable inheritance from her father. If she just wasn’t so determined to have a career, he might have reeled her in long ago. “Well, I’m willing to take a chance. I can make you care for me, in time.” Roland winked at her.
</p>
<p>Theo, who had been glaring at Roland the entire time muttered. “Nuts.” Theo had never liked Roland, ever. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly the reason. The man’s constant pursuit of Marianne no matter how many times she rejected him was certainly annoying, but there was something else about the man that rubbed Theo wrong and he prided himself on his judge of character.
Roland looked over at him with a lifted brow but Theo added, gesturing toward the buffet. “Walnuts, pickled walnuts. Excellent.” He scooped some up and placed them on Marianne’s plate.
</p>
<p>Theo smiled at Marianne. “Come on Lizka, sit here. I wait on you myself.” He gestured toward an empty table. He pulled a chair out for her, adding. “Now eat everything Lizka.”
</p>
<p>Roland pulled himself out a chair next to Marianne. “Theo, bring us some wine will you? Something very good, but not too expensive.” Roland aimed a smug smile at Theo. 
</p>
<p>Theo sighed at the man. “Moselle 1927?”
</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Roland muttered.
</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Theo growled back sarcastically before he marched off to fetch the wine. 
</p>
<p>“So Marianne, how about it?” Roland grinned at her as he pulled himself to the table and set his napkin across his lap. “You know you need someone to look after you,” he added with a charming smile. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s smile that she had been keeping in place dropped a little when he said she needed someone to take care of her, but she plastered her smile back on and said softly, “But I don’t love you Roland. I never have.”
</p>
<p>“All that will come in good time.” Roland looked pleased and confident.
</p>
<p>“Are you willing to wait that long?” Marianne asked, clearly surprised.
</p>
<p>“I think so.” Roland smirked. No one said he couldn’t have a mistress or two on the side, everyone would win. 
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed. “Saying no to your proposals has become a habit.”
</p>
<p>Roland nodded reaching for her hand. “Yes, a bad habit. You must break yourself of it Marianne or you’ll never be happy.”
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned looking down at her plate of food. “”It becomes harder and harder to find an excuse to say no…” she muttered. She knew she didn’t love him, but Roland had become a persistent and familiar pain, not so much annoying anymore as just reliable. 
</p>
<p>“Well, you can’t blame it on your career anymore, because you haven’t got one.” Roland said this with almost wicked delight. 
</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right.” Marianne muttered worrying at the side of her bottom lip before she sighed. “I just can’t think of another excuse.”
</p>
<p>“Well I suppose you could say you love someone else…” Roland said even though he knew the answer was no, but he wanted Marianne to see him as a good guy, not someone who could be after her father’s fortune. 
</p>
<p>“But I don’t…” she muttered with a little dejection, thinking of her sister and the fella she was running off to spend Christmas with. 
</p>
<p>Roland grinned. “So does that mean you’re saying yes?”
</p>
<p>“Well…” Marianne let out a sigh, her shoulder sagging. “...I suppose it does. If you really want me, knowing how I feel about you.”
</p>
<p>Roland grinned. “DO I?!! Of course!!” He pulled her over and kissed her cheek just as Plum returned from her phone call. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of Roland kissing Marianne’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Don’t mind me,” she muttered. There was something slimy about the man.
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled at Aura with a shrug. “We’re going to be married.”
</p>
<p>“WHAT?!!” Plum gasped at her. “Oh come on Marianne! It isn’t that bad!”
</p>
<p>Roland curled his lip at her. “Hey!”
</p>
<p>Marianne shrugged. “It’s a good idea Plum. In fact I think I might rather enjoy living on a farm after all…”
</p>
<p>“A farm? What are you talking about?” Plum looked between Marianne and Roland.
</p>
<p>“Well, Roland owns a farm in Connecticut,” Marianne said. “That’s where I got most of my copy.”
</p>
<p>Plum frowned for a moment before her expression transformed into a smile as an idea, a very good, possibly very bad idea came to her. “Hey that’s right…you have got a farm haven’t you?” </p>
<p>Plum giggled. “Congratulate me, this is the happiest day of my life..”
</p>
<p>Roland looked disgusted. “Don’t you have that turned around, it’s the happiest day of my life!”
</p>
<p>“Of course congratulations,” Plum said dismissively, turning her attention to Marianne. “I think you’ve made a very wise decision. In fact I think you two should get very married right away. And look, you have a husband and a farm in Connecticut. Now all we need is a baby.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused. “What are you getting at?”
</p>
<p>“What’s the harm of having Yardley and a sailor at your farm for Christmas?” Plum looked between the two of them. "Save your reputation, save my job, and Roland...I suppose, gets his wife, everyone is happy!"
</p>
<p>“Yardley and a sailor on my honeymoon? Are you crazy?” Roland looked confused and disgusted.
</p>
<p>Plum narrowed her eyes at Roland and turned her attention to Marianne. “I just talked to my husband.”
</p>
<p>“You told him?” she asked softly.
</p>
<p>“I didn’t have the heart. He was telling me what he was getting the kids for Christmas, he was so excited.” Plum smiled, clearly in love with her husband and her two children. “He sounded so happy.” She looked up, her blue eyes filled with sadness. “Of course I know it’s asking a lot, but when a pal’s in a jam, especially a pal who’s been there with you from the bottom…”
</p>
<p>Marianne turned to Roland, grasping his arm. “Roland, please. It would only be for a few days. Aura’s been so good to me, she doesn't deserve to lose her job. And well...I am getting out of it now, thanks to you…”
</p>
<p>Roland groaned. “I know I shall regret this for the rest of my life, but if it's what you want…” And if it would get him what he wanted.
</p>
<p>“Thank you Roland!” Marianne gasped and threw her arms around Roland hugging him. Roland felt ill doing a favor for Aura Plum, a woman who clearly didn’t like him, but if it hurried Marianne to the altar, then so be it.
</p>
<p>Plum grinned. “Roland, I take everything back I ever said about you. I’ll never forget this. Thank you and my family thanks you.”
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned. “Wait a minute--it’s no good.”
</p>
<p>Both Plum and Roland turned to look at her as Marianne sighed. “I can’t cook.”
</p>
<p>Plum groaned. “You can’t cook…”
</p>
<p>Roland on the other hand ,looked pleased. “She can’t cook.”
</p>
<p>Plum’s eyes lit up. “Theo! You’ll take him with you! He’ll do all the cooking! I mean, he’ll do anything for you…” Plum started to wave and yell drawing attention to him. “Theo!! Come here!”
</p>
<p>Theo grinned at Plum and hurried over. “Yes, what is it Mrs. Plum?”
</p>
<p>“I have great news for you!” Plum began excitedly. “May I announce to you the engagement of our dear Marianne Lane to Mr. Roland Sloan.” 
</p>
<p>Theo’s face fell. “What?” He looked at Marianne in shock, with clear hope in his eyes that this was all a lie. “Lizka, is this true?”
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded, her voice subdued. “Yes Theo, I decided quite suddenly.”
</p>
<p>“We should congratulate them.” Plum smiled, but Theo muttered walking away. “Congratulations? It’s catastrophe.” 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The next night and day were a whirlwind of activity that didn’t allow Marianne the time to call her sister after she remembered (but not until she had gotten home and was in a hurry to pack) to find out exactly what Dawn was up to getting this sailor invited for Christmas when she knew good and well that Marianne didn’t know how to cook, nor was she married, or on a damn farm. Dawn was up to something and Marianne needed to know what, but she would call her sister after the wedding. Then she would have her own bombshell to stop. 
</p>
<p>Roland Sloan’s Connecticut farm was quite beautiful. The land was covered in snow and the stone, two floor farmhouse looked picture perfect. Since the roads were covered in snow, it was much easier and far more festive for their small group, Marianne, Roland, and Theo, to arrive by horse drawn carriage complete with the tingle of jingling bells.
</p>
<p>The two horse carriage pulled around to the front of the house. A large black dog came bounding playfully over the stone fence around the front of the property, barking at the horses and visitors.  Waiting outside, wearing her usual calico work dress and apron was Stephanie Wright, a tall, large built woman who looked as if she could wrestle a bull into submission. She was the housekeeper and cook who took care of the farm for Roland when he wasn’t here, which was most of the time.
</p>
<p>As the carriage came to a stop Steph--as she preferred to be called--stepped up, her slightly Irish accent giving her words an almost musical quality. “Merry Christmas Mr. Sloan, same to you Miss Lane.” She nodded as Roland jumped out of the carriage to get their bags and Marianne slipped down carefully onto the snow. 
</p>
<p>Steph smiled at Marianne. “So, he finally talked you into marrying him? Congratulations Mr. Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Marianne would have sworn that Steph did not sound happy about the pending marriage. 
</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Roland muttered, wrestling with the bags as Theo hopped out of the carriage and did not offer to help. “Had Judge Crothers arrived yet?”
</p>
<p>Steph shook her head. “No sir, but he’s on his way, he phoned to say so.”
</p>
<p>The man who had driven the carriage put his hand out. “That’s a dollar even sir.”
</p>
<p>Roland grumbled paying the man. “There...highway robbery,” he muttered before turning to Marianne. “So, shall I carry you in?”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked extremely uncomfortable as she wrapped her mink coat tighter around her. “No thank you, we’re not married yet.”
</p>
<p>Theo looked smugly at Roland. 
</p>
<p>Roland frowned, but was quick to school his features as he gestured toward the door. Marianne smiled and headed inside after Steph. “Oh Roland, this is lovely!” Marianne said the moment she entered the house, and it was. The walls were wallpapered in places with a rustic print while other walls were painted in warm colors, such as evergreen and dark blues. The ceilings were high with exposed wood beams. There were built-in shelves in the walls, floral printed chairs, and couches with thick cushions and tapestry throw pillows. The shelves were lined with books and antique plates and pitchers, along with a beautiful grand stone fireplace that had a roaring fire dancing merrily in its hearth. Next to the fireplace stood a large, gorgeously decorated Christmas tree.
</p>
<p>“Oh Roland, it’s just like a description in my Christmas issue!” Marianne looked around the room clearly enchanted. 
</p>
<p>Roland smiled. “Glad you like it.”
</p>
<p>Theo walked in behind them carrying a large wicker basket with the name Restaurant Theo printed on the wicker, looking grumpy. Roland turned his attention to Steph. “Oh Steph, this is Theo Bassenak. He’s going to help you with the cooking.”
</p>
<p>Steph looked over at the short man with a curl of her lip. “Help me? With cooking?”
</p>
<p>Roland continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “We’re having two guests, they’ll be arriving later. I hope you’ll have their rooms ready.” He looked pointedly at Steph.
</p>
<p>“Everything ready Mr. Sloan,” she muttered, staring at Theo. “If you come this way I’ll show you the kitchen, Mr. Basternook.”
</p>
<p>Theo’s eyes widened at the way Steph butchered his name. He had started to follow her when he muttered, “Just call me Theo.”
</p>
<p>Steph pressed her lips together, smiling just a little at the fire in the shorter man’s eyes. “Well, I hope you like it here, Theo.”
</p>
<p>Theo puffed himself up. “Me? I don’t like the country.”
</p>
<p>Steph frowned immediately, feeling the need to defend her home. “Well it’s real cozy here. We have a horse and a cow.”
</p>
<p>“I hate horses and cows don’t like me either!” Theo announced before asking in a completely different tone of voice. “Where’s the kitchen?”
</p>
<p>Steph glared at him and he glared right back, suddenly feeling sparks that he didn’t understand. Steph seemed to feel them too as she suddenly looked surprised before she quickly broke eye contact. “This way.” She marched off with Theo muttering in Hungarian behind her.
</p>
<p>As Theo and Steph headed into the kitchen, Roland helped Marianne with her coat. Underneath she was wearing a tailored suit of soft lavender with matching heels. Roland smiled in surprise.
“You look lovely Marianne.”
</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She smiled looking down at her suit, which was very fashionable with a bit of fringe and a ruffle at the sleeves.
</p>
<p>“But ah, isn’t that suit a bit, ultra for Marianne Lane, house wife?” he asked. 
</p>
<p>“Oh I’ll change before our guests come,” she said. “This is for our wedding.” She spun around. “Do you really like it though...OH!!” Marianne gasped. “What am I going to say to Yardley and the sailor about the baby!!!”
</p>
<p>Roland looked completely confused. “Baby?”
</p>
<p>“The one I’ve written about!! They’ll be expecting to see him!!” Marianne groaned. “How could we forget about the baby!!”
</p>
<p>Roland smirked. “You forgot. I, on the other hand, have things under control. See this is why you need me to take care of you. Come with me.” He motioned for Marianne to follow him. 
</p>
<p>“But…” Marianne protested, but Roland chuckled. 
</p>
<p>“I am an architect Marianne, details are my speciality.” He looked very smug and pleased with himself.
</p>
<p>“But..” Marianne tried again as Roland led her to another room and flung open the door. It was a bedroom and lying in the middle of the bed was a baby boy with a mop of dark hair. “There’s your baby.” Roland pointed smugly.
</p>
<p>Marianne gasped, rushing over with a smile. “Where did you get it?”
</p>
<p>“Steph looks after him for our neighbor Mrs. Wright. She works at a plant in the village and her husband is in the army. The baby stays here quite late each night, perfect for our little ruse.”
Marianne gazed down at the little baby boy with a tender smile before reaching out. The little baby wrapped his hand around her finger. “Oh, you are awfully cute,” she murmured before turning to Roland. “This is wonderful! Thank you Roland. I was so worried!”
</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you your worries were all over now that you have me to take care of you?” Roland asked with a smug expression.
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed as he took her hand. “I guess so. You’re being terribly sweet to me Roland.”
</p>
<p>Roland surprised her as he pulled her close and kissed her. She returned his kiss, but even now she couldn’t seem to muster up any passion. The kiss was simply an act, a gesture that lacked substance.
</p>
<p>Roland didn’t seem to realize as he pulled away with a grin. “I think of all the details, you'll see. I was designing a house once for plumbing. Instead of ordinary pipes, they had to be double-ribbed ones.” Roland didn’t notice the way Marianne’s eyes had begun to glaze over. “Roland, when you’re kissing me, don’t talk about plumbing. Okay?” 
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused by her request, but he nodded. “Ah, yes, sorry? What shall I talk about?”
</p>
<p>“Do you have to talk?” Marianne asked, her expression pleading with him not to talk at all.
</p>
<p>Roland chuckled. “You quaint little thing.”
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned, feeling somehow insulted.
</p>
<p>Their little moment was interrupted by Steph. “Mr. Sloan, Judge Pare Crothers is here. I put him in the den.”
</p>
<p>“Thanks Steph.” Roland nodded, turning back to Marianne. “Well, you ready?” 
</p>
<p>Marianne swallowed, feeling sick to her stomach as she walked out the door past Roland. Her heart was pounding, not with excitement, but with fear. She was starting to feel as if the trap was closing in around her. She moved slower and all the color drained from her face, enough that Roland noticed.
</p>
<p>“You okay?” he asked, taking her elbow. 
</p>
<p>Marianne shook her head. “Ah, yes I just...need to go freshen up.”
</p>
<p>“Oh, certainly, but don’t take too long.” He smiled at her, his smile making the queasy feeling in her stomach turn into a stone. “The bathroom is right up those stairs.”
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded taking the stairs before she stopped. “Roland, you don’t think…” She swallowed and sighed. “Nevermind.”
</p>
<p>She headed up the stairs.
</p>
<p>Roland shrugged heading into the den where the judge waved his greeting. “Mr. Sloan, you and the bride ready?”
</p>
<p>Shaking the man’s hand Roland led the judge out of the den into the main room by the fireplace. “Yes she’ll be right down. I thought we’d have the ceremony right here, in front of the fireplace.”
</p>
<p>The judge, a tall, robust, balding man nodded his approval. “A lovely room for a wedding, I must say.”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>In the kitchen, Theo was going through Steph’s cabinet, looking at her supplies and muttering in Hungarian. Steph watched him with narrowed eyes, even as she felt a strange tickle of attraction to the short man. He was certainly getting her Irish temper up with the way he was going through her kitchen though. 
</p>
<p>Theo turned to her and threw his hands in the air. “Catastrophe!”
</p>
<p>“What d’you mean by catastrophe?” Steph put her hands on her hips looking down at the man who, now that she was close to him, could see had very nice greenish-brown eyes. 
</p>
<p>“Catastrophe, is a word from the Greeks! It means not good,” Theo explained proud of his use of the new word he had learned. This close to Steph, he could see how bright her dark eyes actually were, and he liked the fact that she was a head taller than him, but he tried to keep his attraction to the other cook under control.
</p>
<p>Her accent growing stronger with indignation, the other cook looked down her nose at Theo. “I’ll have you understand this is the finest kitchen in Connecticut Mr. Basilknocker!” Steph growled down at him, her fists on her hips. She had completely destroyed Theo’s last name.
</p>
<p>“Just call me Theo,” Theo said in a softer tone, causing Steph to blink at him in surprise at the sudden change in tone before he asked. “But what smells?” He looked around at the pots and pans on the oven where something was clearly cooking. He reached over and pulled  the lid off one.
</p>
<p>“That’s Irish stew,” Steph pronounced proudly. 
</p>
<p>Theo gasped in shock when he looked inside the pot. “GOULASH WITH TURNIPS!! Catastrophe!!” He dropped the lid back on the stew, shaking his head.
</p>
<p>Steph stomped her foot. She might find the man attractive, but no one insulted her cooking. “It’s good old Irish stew!”
</p>
<p>“Maybe old, but not good, such goulash!” Theo groaned in despair. 
</p>
<p>“It isn’t goulash!” she growled, taking a step closer to him.
</p>
<p>Theo stared at her then turned and pulled the lid off again handing it to her. “Hold this.”
</p>
<p>Steph took the lid while Theo looked around, finally spotting a tin of paprika. 
</p>
<p>He reached for the paprika with a confident grin. “This will fix it!” he announced before he poured nearly the entire contents of the paprika can into the stew. “There, now it’s goulash.” Theo turned grinning at Steph.
</p>
<p>Steph glared at him, slamming the lid down on the pot, a retort ready on her tongue, but Mr. Sloan opened the kitchen door at that moment.
</p>
<p>“Theo, Steph we’re gonna need you as witnesses,” Roland announced, holding the door open.
</p>
<p>Steph, her anger forgotten gasped. “Merciful heaven, the wedding! I better take off me apron.” She quickly started to untie the apron, but in her hurry she pulled the ties into knots. She struggled for a moment, her hands held awkwardly behind her back before Theo sighed. “Here, here, let me.”
</p>
<p>He walked up behind her to help her, albeit reluctantly. This close, he noticed that Steph smelled of vanilla and sugar, a pleasant combination. His fingers brushed her back as he worked the ties. For a moment they both stiffened as if an electrical jolt hit them both. Theo swallowed, his eyes widening behind his glasses, but he quickly finished pulling the knot free so Steph could slip out of her apron. 
</p>
<p>Her cheeks looked rosy as she brushed her hands down her dress front. “How do I look?”
</p>
<p>Grousing to cover his nervousness and the thrill that touching her, a thrill up until now the little man had never felt before, caused Theo to snap as he walked back in front of her.
</p>
<p>“Is it you that’s getting married?”
</p>
<p>Steph gave him a sour look.
</p>
<p>Roland smiled. Theo and Steph stepped in the mainroom as Marianne came slowly down the stairs. 
</p>
<p>“This is Steph, my housekeeper…” Roland introduced her to the judge, while Marianne, who was still pale and looked as if she were going in front of a firing squad rather than getting married, gestured to Theo, introducing him to the judge as well. 
</p>
<p>“This is my uncle Theo.” He wasn’t Marianne’s uncle, but the elder little man might as well have been; Marianne considered him family.
</p>
<p>The judge grinned at Theo. “I guess you’ll be giving the bride away?”
</p>
<p>Theo shook his head emphatically. “Me? I don’t give nobody away! Always I keep my mouth shut.” He thumped his chest.
</p>
<p>The judge chuckled. “All right, well if you’ll all step this way…” With a gesture the judge led the small group over to the Christmas tree near the large fireplace. 
</p>
<p>Once everyone was in position for the wedding, the judge gestured at Marianne and Roland to step closer. “If you’ll stand here and hold hands.”
</p>
<p>Marianne and Roland positioned themselves in front of the judge and clasped hands.
</p>
<p>The judge smiled and began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight…”
</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait a minute, excuse me please…” Theo interrupted. “A wedding with no music? That’s impossible!” He shook his head at such a disgrace. And the suggestion prolonged the finishing of what he considered to be Marianne’s biggest mistake.
</p>
<p>Roland smiled at Theo, surprising the short man. “Actually you’re right.”
</p>
<p>He walked over to a record player that sat on a shelf against the wall, while alongside the player sat several vinyl records. Roland thumbed through the records until he found the one he was looking for. “I got this just for the occasion--the Wedding March!” He held the record up in triumph when he found it.
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned. “But, couldn’t we have Mozart?”
</p>
<p>“No, no! Of course not, the Wedding March is the conventional thing!” Roland declared ignoring Marianne, thus not seeing her face fall while he pulled the vinyl record out of its sleeve and set it on the player. “Now…” he said as he dropped the arm onto the record. The music began and Roland walked back to Marianne. “Proceed judge…” He smiled, taking Marianne’s hand, failing to see her soft frown of distress.
</p>
<p>“Dearly beloved…” The judge started again, but the sound of jingling bells coming from outside could be heard approaching, becoming louder and louder. Someone was approaching the farmhouse.
</p>
<p>Theo gasped with pleasure. Another interruption! He rushed to the window.
</p>
<p>Looking out, he saw a horse drawn carriage approaching. “We have company already?”
</p>
<p>Marianne and the others dashed to the frosty window where she gasped loudly, just catching the tail end of the carriage as it turned around the corner to the front of the house. “It’s the sailor!! He’s two hours early!! What do we do??!!” Panic had Marianne’s voice rising an octave.
</p>
<p>“What’s the trouble?” the judge asked politely, having rushed to the window with the others. 
</p>
<p>“We are going to have to postpone,” Roland told the judge through gritted teeth. 
</p>
<p> “Put the judge in the other room.” Marianne started to shove Roland and the judge toward the downstairs bedroom, then yelped. “No! You’ll wake the baby!!”
</p>
<p>The judge looked confused. “Baby?”
</p>
<p>“It's borrowed…I mean adopted,” Marianne muttered which only made the judge look more confused as he was ushered into the kitchen instead while Marianne frantically yelped at the housekeeper. “Steph turn off the music and don’t forget to call me Mrs. Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Step looked as confused as everyone else. “Already?”
</p>
<p>Marianne didn’t stop. She raced to the front door, panic making the color rush back to her cheeks. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, her lies ready on the tip of her tongue when the man in uniform, who stood on the doorstep, holding a suitcase, turned toward the door, immediately going into a salute out of habit. “Quartermaster King report…” His words died on his tongue as he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, warm brown hair with equally warm brown eyes, a petite nose and soft, dainty lips painted a shade of red that leaned into purple. He felt all the air leave his lungs. His hands turned sweaty in his gloves and his heart stumbled at the sight of her. Seeing her was like looking into the face of an angel.
</p>
<p>Marianne blinked in shock. Before her stood the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. He was exceedingly tall, wide shoulders with thick black hair, and eyes so blue...she’d never seen eyes so clear and blue. His features were long and sharp, but when he smiled at her, she felt a shiver race down her spine.
</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas Mr. King,” she whispered, barely trusting herself to speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sailor, a Baby and Another Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bog couldn’t move for a moment, just kept staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When she said ‘Merry Christmas’ to him, he didn’t immediately respond. This lovely creature couldn’t be Mrs. Marianne Lane, because she had to be older right? An older homemaker with a baby and a farm…
</p>
<p>Maybe this was her daughter? His heart skipped a beat in hope that he was correct that this was Mrs. Lane’s beautiful eldest daughter, but then his feelings of hope plummeted. Why would that matter? He was a sailor, he wasn’t wealthy or attractive, and there was no reason for her to look twice at him, but still...
</p>
<p>“Uh…” He opened his mouth and found his tongue stumbling over the words. “Your mother invited me, Mrs. Marianne Lane.” In his very next breath Bog wanted to smack his head against the door. Why had he used her mother’s name like that. It made him sound simple! Of course Marianne Lane was her mother’s name, she would know that?
</p>
<p>Marianne was just a mesmerized as her visitor, staring up into those amazingly blue, blue eyes that it took her a moment to realize he’d said her mother had invited him. Her next thought was that he didn’t believe she was the Mrs. Marianne Lane from the articles, that she must be too young. A pink blush blossomed on her cheeks as her heart sank to the bottom of her feet because she had to open her mouth and ruin everything.
</p>
<p>“I’m Mrs. Marianne Lane, it’s my pen name--I’m really Mrs. Sloan.” Marianne’s tone still held a note of surprise to see such an attractive man on the doorstep, but saying the last part of her sentence made her mouth go dry and her heart feel as if she had just twisted it in some horrible device.
</p>
<p>Frowning at herself, Marianne quickly stepped aside. “Won’t you come in?”
</p>
<p>Bog nodded, but they continued to stare at each other even as he walked in the door--having to duck his head a little because of how tall he was--and set his suitcase down by the umbrella stand just inside the door. They were still staring at each other when Theo hurried over to wrap a companionable arm around the sailor.
</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas!!” he said joyfully, because Theo was happy, very happy. He couldn’t have timed the sailor’s arrival more perfectly! He’d come just in time to put a stop to the horrible Christmas nuptials between Marianne and Roland! The man was a hero for a second time, even if he didn’t realize it.
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, snapping out of her trance long enough to introduce Theo. “Uh, this is my Uncle Theo.”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled at the man’s warm greeting. “How do you do Theo?”
</p>
<p>Theo grinned with pleasure. “Fine, fine now.”
</p>
<p>Bog’s lips turned down in a slight frown, turning his attention back to Marianne trying to apologize for insulting her when he’d first introduced him. “I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t expect...I mean, I thought you were…”
</p>
<p>Bog didn’t get to finish his statement, which he was happy about because he sounded like a damn fool. The driver of the carriage that he arrived in walked over, carrying a rocking chair. “Oh I brought a present for you…” Bog smiled at her, making Marianne’s heart skip a beat. His smile was deviously attractive she thought, sexy with just enough of that boyish charm. 
</p>
<p>She turned her attention from him to the rocking chair. Oh, a rocking chair. The realization that he had brought her a rocking chair wasn’t nearly as upsetting as the rocking chairs she had been receiving for weeks now. Not upsetting at all, she realized.
</p>
<p>“That’ll be a dollar even, commander.” The driver held his hand out. 
</p>
<p>“Of course…” Bog pulled his wallet out and quickly pulled out two dollars even as his eyes kept toward Marianne. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off of her!
</p>
<p>“Gee, thanks!” The driver looked shocked at the dollar tip. “Merry Christmas!” He grinned at all of them and tipped his hat before heading back over to his carriage. 
</p>
<p>Bog barely looked back at the man, his eyes once more glued to Marianne, but he responded absently. “Merry Christmas.”
</p>
<p>Theo was watching Marianne and the sailor with a smirk forming on his lips. Something was definitely happening between the two of them. He’d never seen Marianne so smitten before, not once, and the sailor seemed just as smitten with her. They kept staring at each other like they couldn’t believe the other one existed. Theo grinned broader, just barely resisting the urge to rub his hands together.
</p>
<p>“It’s lovely,” Marianne said softly, her eyes on Bog. She really had never seen anyone so handsome in her entire life. He was, for a better word, a word her sister would love to hear her say, dreamy. Bog King was dreamy.
</p>
<p>“Oh good.” Bog smiled and her heart did that darn flip again when he gave her a shy smile and his cheeks turned a little redder. He was dreamy and adorable to boot!
</p>
<p>Bog reached down to pick up the rocking chair in order to move it further inside. Marianne did the same, grabbing the chair’s other side even though she felt certain Bog didn’t need any help. </p>
<p>Together they brought the rocking chair in, but they continued to stare at each other even as they sat the chair down.
</p>
<p>They set the rocking chair down in the living room, their eyes only on each other. Bog slowly straightened up, his cheeks a little pinker still, but he had yet to tear his eyes away from Marianne. It seemed like an impossible task, she was just so gorgeous he thought, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. How could he not stare? 
</p>
<p>Swallowing, Bog murmured. “I guess, I..uh pictured you…”
</p>
<p>“Older? Yes, everyone does.” Marianne smiled shyly, her hand absently rested against the rocking chair which she mindlessly started to rock, her eyes glued to Bog’s heavenly blue ones. “It’s lovely, isn’t it Uncle Theo?” she asked, her voice almost dreamy even though she didn’t look over at Theo, but continued to gaze at Bog. 
</p>
<p>Theo was grinning from ear to ear now, watching the two of them staring at each other. Now this was what Marianne needed, a man who made her act like this! “Wonderful!!” he exclaimed walking over to tap the back of the rocker looking between the two smitten young people and  added happily, “Just what you need!” Though Theo was referring to the sailor and not the rocking chair.
</p>
<p>Bog blushed and murmured. “I ah...I read your column where you were talking about trying to buy one, I mean a specific one, and couldn’t find one…” He didn’t stop looking at her even as he motioned to the rocking chair between them. He shrugged smiling shyly. “...I hope you like it…” 
</p>
<p>Marianne gazed back at him, not once looking at the rocking chair, her eyes only on Bog. 
</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” she said unintentionally sounding like a besotten teenager. “It’s beautiful, just the one I was looking for.”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled gazing into her brown eyes, the warmest, sexiest brown eyes he’d ever seen. “My father was an expert with rocking chairs. He liked to sit in his rocker all the time, reading and thinking. He told me once that he used to solve all his problems when he was sitting in his rocking chair, but you have to know how to rock.” Bog smiled sagely. “There’s a trick to it.”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, then frowned every so slightly. “Don't you just rock?”
</p>
<p>Bog shook his head. “Oh no, here--let me show you.”
</p>
<p>Bog sat down in the rocker; even sitting Marianne noted how tall he looked. “Now suppose you’re tired and worried about a problem…” Bog looked over at Marianne with a smile. “...well, then you rock, like this…” Bog demonstrated, making the rocking chair take deep rocks back and forth while he continued. “...like you’re on a ship, away from everything...just rolling soft and smooth over the open sea. The waves rocking you gently back and forth. Well, then you get to thinking, slow and calm, like the waves…” He smiled at her. “That’s called the ocean rock.”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked impressed. “I never thought of that before…” She glanced up at Theo who nodded enthusiastically. 
</p>
<p>Bog continued. “There’s the horseback rock too. That’s for when you can’t sit still, you’re all jittery like you gotta be doing something...you rock like this…” Bog demonstrated rocking back and forth quickly. “Very fast.” He chuckled, which caused both Marianne and Theo to laugh with him. “And then there’s the lazy rock. When there’s something across the room you want to get, but you’re too lazy to get up and get it…” Bog again demonstrated. “Well, you just rock over and get it…” He began to rock the chair across the floor, much to Marianne’s amusement. “Only chair in the world where you can cross the room without getting up.” Bog stood with a blush to his cheeks again. He hadn’t meant to blather on like that, but he felt nervous. Marianne was making him nervous and something else--excited. And maybe even a little...lustful. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but it was inappropriate and he needed to put a stop to it. 
</p>
<p>Marianne Lane was a married woman after all.
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled at him as she stepped closer to him “I never knew there was so much to a rocking chair.” She came to stand in front of Bog and gestured. “Ah, won’t you take off your coat?”
</p>
<p>“Oh, yes…” Bog smiled at her. Again he blushed and Marianne felt her heart skip a beat while Bog removed his gloves, handing his hat to Marianne. While he was taking his gloves off, Steph had come in from the kitchen and hurried over to help Bog with his coat. She glanced over at Theo who had been looking at her. For a moment the two of them stared at each other, some strange tension that made Theo feel strange. So he decided to break the tension by sticking his tongue out at Steph, who frowned before sticking her nose in the air and walking away with Bog’s coat, gloves, and hat.
</p>
<p>Bog was gazing around, his eyes wide. “You have a lovely home Mrs. Lane, just wonderful. I got all the back copies of the magazine you write for, and I read them all so that I’d know about you before I got here...or at least what the magazine says anyway.” He smiled, putting his hands behind his back as Marianne came up beside him, the two of them walking toward the fireplace and the Christmas tree. Theo followed along behind them, grinning as he watched their expressions.
</p>
<p>“We’ve read all about you too Mr. King,” Marianne said with a soft smile. 
</p>
<p>Bog blushed. “It's, oh...certainly swell of you to have me up here. I mean, I know it has to be an inconvenience, but I really do appreciate it.”
</p>
<p>“We’re very proud to have you here Mr. King,” Marianne said, and she meant it. 
</p>
<p>That was when all three of them heard the sound of a baby fussing. 
</p>
<p>Theo looked confused, reaching out to lightly touch Marianne’s arm. “Lizka, what...what’s that?”
</p>
<p>Marianne did her best to be nonchalant about it, but she had nearly forgotten about the ruse she was putting on, about being married and having a family in order to save her job. Bog King could make her forget any number of things except becoming lost in his eyes. But hearing the sound of the baby made her plan come rushing back at her, nearly crushing her.
</p>
<p>“The baby, of course,” she said softly with just a hint of reluctance in her voice. 
</p>
<p>Theo was extremely confused. “Baby? So quick? How is that possible?”
</p>
<p>Marianne tried to ignore Theo as she continued. “He woke up rather early, must be time for...something?” She smiled, but there wasn’t much confidence behind the expression before she turned and headed to the bedroom where the baby was crying.
</p>
<p>Theo chuckled muttering. “Could be…”
</p>
<p>“Oh I know! It’s probably time for the baby’s bath.” Bog smiled at Marianne who looked slightly confused when she stopped to look at him. “Is it?”
</p>
<p>Bog nodded with confidence. “Yes, I read all about it in your articles.”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked relieved while she tried to also act as if this was a normal occurrence, bathing her baby. “Oh yes, yes it is! You’re right!”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled following Marianne toward the bedroom. “They are awful cute in the tub,” he added. 
</p>
<p>“Yes, ah...aren’t they?” Marianne didn’t sound completely confident in this answer, but she smiled hoping Bog didn’t notice. She turned, hurrying to get to the bedroom door when Bog asked. “Mind if I watch? I love babies and kids for that matter.” He grinned. "I hope to have a few of my own someday." He shrugged smiling a little shyly. 
</p>
<p>Marianne spun around, her back against the door, looking slightly horrified and pale. “Watch?” Her thoughts were racing. She didn’t know how to bathe a baby. What if she did something wrong and Bog was right there to see it?! What if he realized she hadn’t a clue what to do with a baby at all?!
</p>
<p>She looked up at Bog, his narrow handsome face bright with his crooked toothed smile (Oh geez, Marianne thought, his teeth are adorably crooked dang it) and his eyes dancing with merriment, </p>
<p>Marianne shrugged in defeat. “Yes, I guess so.”             
</p>
<p>Together they entered the room where the baby was crying.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Theo watched them disappear behind the door, his heart hopeful. He turned and walked back thinking to grab the rocking chair and move it someplace when Roland’s head stuck out from where he’d been hiding in the room. “Oh Theo…”      
</p>
<p>“Pssst!! You stay in there! Everything is fine!” Theo hissed at Roland, gesturing for him to go back into the other room.
</p>
<p>Roland, Theo thought with annoyance, of course didn’t listen, instead walked into the living room growling. “Where did they go?”
</p>
<p>“They are to wash the baby,” Theo announced, not bothering to hide his annoyance and irritation with Roland. Roland gasped. “Good heavens! Both of them?” The judge followed Roland out into the living room. 
</p>
<p>“Anything wrong?” The judge asked with slight confusion.
</p>
<p>Roland suddenly looked and felt nervous. “Wrong? Oh, oh no, no. Nothing is wrong. Everything is just dandy.” He glared in the direction of the room where he knew that baby was being kept. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry judge, but I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone the ceremony.” His tone held a growl of annoyance at the word ‘ceremony.’ This was not going as he had planned!
</p>
<p>The judge shrugged, looking completely unperturbed, a smile on his face. “Oh that’s all right by me. We can do this any time, any time at all.”
</p>
<p>Theo grinned at the judge as Roland walked off. “Look judge, I make you a nice martini. Good? Oh what! Two martinis!” Theo added excitedly, but the judge chuckled. “Make it two Manhattans and you have a deal.”
</p>
<p>Theo laughed, turning the man around and leading him back into the dining room. “Two Manhattans it is!”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne walked into the bathroom carrying the baby. There was something odd about the baby, but she couldn’t figure out what. He had the same dark hair, but he seemed a little smaller than earlier and his face was different. It was strange, but then again her only experience with babies were the baby dolls she passed in the stores.
</p>
<p>Bog glanced over smiling at her. He was on his knees, having run the bathwater for her. “It’s all set, just the right temperature.”
</p>
<p>“Maybe we shouldn’t bathe him together. I mean, it is rather cold out…” Marianne started to turn away, but Bog asked in a completely innocent tone. “But I thought babies needed to be bathed every day?” She turned back around, his handsome face a picture of confusion.
</p>
<p>“No, no, that's the old fashioned way.” Marianne nodded trying to exude an air of confidence while turning to leave the bathroom. 
</p>
<p>“Oh, gosh, I’m a little disappointed,” Bog murmured. 
</p>
<p>“Uh…” She turned back with the baby in her arms to see Bog’s face had fallen into a frown, even his shoulders seemed to have drooped. She'd never seen a man who was so willing to bathe a baby. Granted, she didn’t hang around anyone with children, but the few men she knew, such as Roland for example, would never even touch a baby, let alone bathe it. Taking a deep breath </p>
<p>Marianne stepped back into the bathroom.
</p>
<p>Bog grinned, his smile lighting up his entire face. “Aw, he’s a cute one!”
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded. “Yes…”
</p>
<p>“What’s his name?” Bog asked, causing Marianne’s face to freeze in confusion. “His name?” Marianne struggled for a moment before she finally said. “Dagda, Dagda’s his name, after my father.” </p>
<p>At least she would be able to remember that name she told herself as she laid the baby on the changing table.
</p>
<p>Bog smiled. “I like it, an old fashioned Irish name.” Bog leaned over to grin at the baby reaching out to boop the child’s nose. The little baby smiled brightly at Bog in response. “Does he talk yet?” Bog asked.
</p>
<p>Marianne leaned over to look the baby in the face, completely lost. She stared at the baby for a few seconds who looked back at her with bright blue eyes, causing her to frown for a moment. Did the baby have blue eyes before?
</p>
<p>“Ah, no, no, doesn’t talk,” she concluded with a small shrug.
</p>
<p>“Does he like his bathe?” Bog asked as Marianne awkwardly tried to undress the baby.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>At the bathroom door, Roland slowly opened the door just enough to look into the room.  
</p>
<p>Marianne was smiling at Bog. “Oh yes, he loves his baths...I think.”
</p>
<p>She glanced at Bog, but if he noticed her hestance he made no comment instead making funny face at the baby which had the child giggling while Marianne undid the baby’s diaper which pulled off at the same time that she picked the baby up, holding the cloth diaper, (which thank god wasn’t soiled) unsure what to do with it, so she simply tossed it over her shoulder before walking over to the small, stand up, portable baby bath. 
</p>
<p>Roland blinked in surprise at Marianne’s action.
</p>
<p>“Shall I test the water for you?” Bog asked unbuttoning his uniform jacket.
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, please.” Marianne smiled holding the chubby naked baby close.
</p>
<p>“I always test the water…” Bog said as he rolled the sleeves to his shirt up after removing his jacket. Marianne stared at his forearms while Bog rolled his sleeves up. His forearms were muscular, although not too big, and she could see the hint of a scar or two as well. 
</p>
<p>Swallowing, trying to distract herself from how erotic the man rolling his sleeves up could be, Marianne commented. “You seem to know something about bathing a baby…”
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I used to bathe my cousin’s kids all the time,” Bog said with a smile before he plunged his elbow into the bathwater in the baby bath. 
</p>
<p>“You did?” Marianne asked in surprise.
</p>
<p>“Lots of times. I love kids.” Bog grinned at her as he stood back up. 
</p>
<p>“Really?” Marianne asked in shock. She’d never met any man who would willingly bathe a child, especially one that wasn’t his own.
</p>
<p>“The water's fine,” he said before adding with pride, “I’m an expert. My cousin’s babies got so used to me they’d practically raise the roof if I didn't take over at bath time whenever I was around.” He grinned with pleasure. 
</p>
<p>Marianne giggled. “Isn’t that wonderful?!” She immediately handed the baby to him in relief. At least someone here knew what they were doing!
</p>
<p>Bog took the baby from her with a delighted smile. “You mean you’re gonna let me bathe him?”
</p>
<p>“Oh well…” She tried to act like a mother. “...if you’re really careful.”
</p>
<p>Bog grinned, quickly rolling up the sleeve on his other arm. “Of course…” He put his hands out for the baby. “Come here, ye little bairn!” Bog’s voice took on a Scottish accent that had Marianne’s heart thumping wildly in her chest. He held the baby up grinning, the little baby smiled at Bog reaching for his face. “Okay, into the tub with you…” Slowly Bog lowered the baby into the water, being careful and gentle. Once Bog had settled the baby into the bath he frowned looking at the baby then back at Marianne. “Uh, did you say the baby’s name was Dagda?”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>From the doorway, Roland was watching the two of them with the baby, a frown on his face. Theo had joined him and was smiling brightly while he watched Marianne and Bog interact.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne looked down into the bath water, her eyes growing as large as saucers, it was indeed a different baby...This one was a girl. “Oh ah, I mean, her name is Dana! Her name is Dana…” 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland and Theo shared a look, not sure if it was a good save, but Marianne had thought quickly on her feet. Theo turned back to watch them, continuing to smile and concluded silently to himself that Bog and Marianne looked good together. 
</p>
<p>Roland on the other hand, saw Bog King and immediately hated the man. He was clearly ugly. A war hero shouldn’t be ugly Roland thought with distaste. The man was too tall, too sharp, too slender, and just too...disgusting. The worst part was that Marianne seemed to be looking at the other man with some sort of…
</p>
<p>Well, he wasn’t sure at all what that look was on Marianne’s face since he’d never seen it before, but he knew he didn’t like it, and he didn’t like Bog King, war hero or not.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>“Oh…” Bog looked confused, but soon his attention was on playing with the baby in the water while Marianne grimaced, looking like she might faint as she swallowed hard wishing for a drink, a good stiff one.
</p>
<p>“Soap?” he asked, looking up while he gently poured water over the baby’s hair. The little girl splashed her hands in the water, making Bog laugh when she got him wet. “You are a happy little one,” he cooed at her while Marianne looked around frantically for some soap. “Oh there!” She pointed at the soap sticking out from a little pocket in the side of the baby’s bath. 
</p>
<p>“Oh good…” Bog grabbed the soap. “Sponge?” he asked next without looking up while he worked the soap into a good lather with his hands and started to rub the baby down. The little girl giggled and wiggled as Bog washed her, kicking her feet in delight.
</p>
<p>She looked around frantically grabbing a wash rag. “We don’t use sponges, not sanitary.”
</p>
<p>“Oh…” Bog nodded in understanding as he used a rag to wash off the soap while the little baby laughed gazing up at Bog like he was the best person in the entire world. 
</p>
<p>Marianne found she was in agreement with the baby.
</p>
<p>Sighing, Marianne murmured while wiping her hands on a towel, trying to play the part of a mother. “It’s such a relief to have some else do it for a change, gets sort of monotonous bathing him--her…” She quickly corrected herself. “...day after day after day…”
</p>
<p>Bog laughed as the baby splashed him, getting his shirt and face wet. “Whoa there princess! You’re rocking the boat!” In response the baby laughed and splashed harder, getting Bog’s square in the eyes.
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled. “I think she might have gotten soap in my eyes.”
</p>
<p>Marianne laughed at the baby. “Dana, how naughty!”
</p>
<p>Still holding the towel in her hand that she had used to dry them, Marianne reached up to dry Bog’s face. “Here let me wipe it off…” Leaning toward the sound of her voice, his hands on the baby to make sure she stayed safe, Marianne patted Bog’s face dry. This close she could see a faint scar on his bottom lip, as well as two more along his chin. His lips were full, but not too much, just the right amount for kissing. His nose was long and pointed, but in a way that gave him character. She wiped the towel along his cheeks which were high and sharp. He was just so good looking that he made butterflies twist in her stomach.
</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes and smiled at her, Marianne felt her breath being drawn away. She glanced down at the baby to break the spell he had her under only to gasp. “Dana!! She’s eating the soap! What’ll I do?!”
</p>
<p>Bog looked down at the baby and laughed as he gently took the soap away from her. “It won't hurt her, she’ll be fine I promise.” He looked up at Marianne. “They all do it, as long as they aren’t swallowing large bites, she’ll be fine. We just don’t want to make a habit of it now do we?” He grinned down at the baby and tweaked her nose, causing the little girl to laugh.
</p>
<p>“Really?” Marianne asked, looking at Bog in wonder. “You would make a wonderful father Mr. King.” Her voice had taken on that swooning sound again. She just couldn’t help it, but then her mouth kept moving even as her brain was yelling at her to stop.
</p>
<p>“You’re not married yourself by any chance, are you?” Marianne asked, immediately yelling at herself mentally for even asking! Why did she want to know? What difference would it make when he thinks you’re married Marianne! Stupid, she whined at her internal voice.
</p>
<p>Bog shrugged while he gently rinsed the baby’s hair. “No, the cards are stacked against me I guess.” He smiled a little and murmured, “I’m not the most attractive guy out there, in the military, taking care of my mother when she isn’t in Scotland…” he added. “I just...and well every time I meet a girl I like, it turns out she’s already married.” Slowly Bog looked up from the baby to meet Marianne’s eyes.
</p>
<p>Her heart stopped, she was sure of it, but she quietly added. “That’s too bad, but...” Marianne pressed her lips together to stop herself, but again, her mouth kept moving despite her brain. </p>
<p>“...you would get married if you found someone you liked who wasn’t married...right?”
</p>
<p>Bog continued to look at Marianne while holding the baby and letting her splash, his voice growing soft, a little serious, and maybe just a little sad. “Well, it must be pretty nice to have a home to come to and a little lady like this…” He grinned affectionately down at the baby while Marianne gazed longingly at Bog. She had never, never ever, felt this strange, nervous and twisted up over a man she had just met--or any man for that matter.
</p>
<p>Bog was tickling the baby’s chin when he frowned. “You know, she really doesn’t look that much like you. Does she look like your husband?” He glanced up at Marianne who wrinkled her nose. “Good heavens no.”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland closed the door to the bathroom, his expression unreadable. Both he and Theo quickly made their way out of the bedroom and back into the living room. 
</p>
<p>Roland pulled the bedroom door shut with a growl. “I knew I would regret this.”
</p>
<p>“Me also,” Theo growled back at Roland.
</p>
<p>“We better hurry, Yardley will be here at any moment!” Roland sighed with exasperation. “You should go to the kitchen, get the drinks for the judge, bring them in here, and in the meantime I’ll keep him entertained with my sterling wit.”
</p>
<p>Theo didn’t respond with what he thought was an obvious retort as he rushed off to the kitchen and Roland hurried to the library where the judge was waiting. The very moment Roland opened the door, the judge stood up. “Are we ready yet?”
</p>
<p>“Ah, no no, not quite yet, just a few more minutes…” Roland smiled. “Would you like a drink?”
</p>
<p>Standing up and walking out into the main room the judge smiled pleasantly. “I hope it won’t be long, I’ve gotta get home and trim my Christmas tree.” 
</p>
<p>“Trim your Christmas tree, eh?” Roland smiled while the two men walked over to the fireplace. Trimming a Christmas tree was not a pleasant activity as far as he was concerned, which was why he left such things to people lik Steph, that was what he paid her for, to make him look good.
</p>
<p>The judge nodded, continuing to smile. “Then I’m going to hang up my stocking.” The man laughed in such a way that Roland felt obligated to laugh along with him while behind the judge, in the snowy window, a shape passed by. Roland’s eyes bugged. The horse drawn carriage carrying Mr. Brutus Yardley had just pulled around to the front of the house. Panicking, Roland grabbed the judge by his shoulders and hauled the man back toward the library. 
</p>
<p>“Quick, get back in there!” Roland yelped as he shoved the man toward the library.
</p>
<p>“What? Wait…” The judge muttered, but Roland kept shoving him until he was through the library door again. “I’m sorry judge…” Roland brought the door closed on the judge just as the front bell rang.
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, running his hands over his suit and hair, Roland walked briskly to the front door. He pulled it open to see Mr. Brutus Yardley standing in the doorway, his arms filled with presents. The moment the door opened Mr. Yardley smiled. “How do you do? I’m Brutus Yardley.”
</p>
<p>Roland smiled and nodded. “Yes, yes how do you do? I’m Roland Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley smiled back. “Is Mrs. Lane in?”
</p>
<p>“Mrs. Lane?” Roland looked confused for a moment before he gasped. “Oh, you mean Mrs. Sloan, I’m Mr. Sloan.” Roland looked pleased with himself. 
</p>
<p>“Marianne Lane’s husband?” Mr. Yardley asked in confusion.
</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, that’s right.” Roland smiled. “Yes, I’m Mrs. Lane’s husband, won’t you come in?”
</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Brutus walked in with only a slight frown while Roland quickly added, his tone slightly simpering. “I’m delighted to see you Mr. Yardley.” 
</p>
<p>“Well, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Sloan.” Though Yardley’s tone was unclear whether that was true or not. “It was most considerate of your wife to ask me to spend Christmas with you. Where is the little lady?” Brutus looked around the house, noting the warm, comfortable nature of the place with satisfaction.
</p>
<p>“Ah, she’s ah, bathing the baby and I think Mr. King is helping her.” Roland smiled managing to keep his distaste with Mr. King from showing in his expression.
</p>
<p>Brutus looked both pleased and surprised. “Well, that’s what I call real hospitality, taking the poor lad right into your domestic life. I’m deeply touched, deeply touched. Your wife’s a wonderful woman.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked smug. “Thank you. May I take these?” He gestured to the packages in Yardley’s arms.
</p>
<p>“Why certainly.” Brutus grinned as he handed off the packages. 
</p>
<p>“And your coat? Not sure where my housekeeper is…” he muttered while Yardley removed his coat and hat.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne held up a clean cloth diaper, trying to fold it into the appropriate triangle while Bog unrolled his sleeves and picked up his jacket to slide it back on. Glancing at his back, Marianne panicked. She had no idea how to fold a diaper! She tried again and again as quickly as she could while Bog had his back to her, but each fold was wrong. The baby just smiled and cooed at her, clearly perfectly happy to stay naked. Marianne gave the baby a frown and hissed, “You are not helping.”
</p>
<p>The baby girl just giggled and kicked her feet.
</p>
<p>Bog started to turn. “About time to feed her isn’t it?”
</p>
<p>“Feed her?” Marianne echoed him. She hadn’t even thought about feeding the baby! But, this was the perfect opportunity…
</p>
<p>“Here, you do this…” Marianne tossed the diaper at Bog, which he easily caught. “...and I’ll go get her dinner ready.”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled and held up the cloth, easily and quickly folding it into a diaper as Marianne hurriedly left. He grinned down at the little baby girl. “Well princess, guess it's just you and me. Well, let’s get you all ready to have a yummy dinner, how does that sound?”
</p>
<p>The little baby giggled and cooed at him and Bog laughed at her. “Me too princess, I’m pretty hungry myself and I’m looking forward to your mother’s cooking. You know I wasn’t allowed to eat anything good for weeks while I was in the hospital recovering.” Bog shook his head while he expertly pinned the little baby’s diaper. “Even you would have turned your nose up at the milk and egg I had to eat…”
</p>
<p>The little baby girl giggled, reaching for him. Bog chuckled. “Well I’m glad you agree, so, let’s get you all warm and cozy and go find some food together, what d’ya say?” He picked her up making the little baby laugh. She reached out to grab his nose, causing Bog to chuckle with pleasure. “You are a darling,” he murmured before he carried her out of the bathroom.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne dashed from the room, thinking to head to the kitchen only to stop midstep when Roland called out. “Ah, Marianne darling.”
</p>
<p>Marianne barely kept her expression under control when she saw Brutus Yardley, but she quickly turned her frown into a dazzling smile. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Yardley!” She hurried over and took his hands. Brutus grabbed Marianne’s hands in a firm grip. “Merry Christmas my dear Mrs. Lane or rather, Mrs. Sloan.” He chuckled. “It’s a great privilege. I’ve been admiring your charming room.” Brutus released Marianne’s hands and looked around the cozy room. “It’s exactly as you described it! But...where’s the spinning wheel you wrote about?”
</p>
<p>Marianne felt a brief moment of panic, standing behind Mr. Yardley, smoking a cigarette, Roland asked in a confused tone. “Spinning wheel?”
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, the spinning wheel…” Marianne glanced around the room as if a spinning wheel would suddenly appear for her while Brutus continued. “Yes, the one you wrote about last month…”
</p>
<p>Marianne cursed silently to herself, why on earth, how on earth had he remembered a detail like that. “Yes, it’s out being repaired.” Marianne quickly lied. “You know how antiques are.” 
</p>
<p>“Oh yes, of course.” Brutus smiled while Marianne breathed a sigh of relief as Brutus added. “What a delightful room.” He looked around himself, clearly pleased. “Such a magnificent fireplace.” Brutus walked over to the fireplace nodding his head. “I like a generous fireplace, makes a room so friendly and warm.”
</p>
<p>Roland, puffing his chest out a little, agreed. “Yes, yes I agree. I specialize in fireplaces Mr. Yardley. I will never allow any of my clients to plan without one. But we don’t depend entirely on the fireplace to warm the house, oh no. We have unit heat and each heating pipe has a triple-wall jacket and all the outside walls are double insulated.” Roland gestured as he talked.
</p>
<p>Marianne bit her bottom lip just barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes. 
</p>
<p>Yardley frowned, but said, “How interesting.”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, though she found it difficult. “Yes, it is, isn't it?”
</p>
<p>From the other room Bog came strolling in with the baby in his arms. She was clean, dressed and diapered. “Well there you are Mommy!” Bog exclaimed with a bright smile, the baby cooing happily. “She’s all dressed and ready for her dinner.” Bog smiled with pleasure.
</p>
<p>Marianne beamed at Bog before remembering herself and took a breath. “Mr. King, this is Mr. Yardley.” She gestured at Brutus.
</p>
<p>Bog, still cradling the baby in his one arm, took Mr. Yardley’s offered hand. “Mighty proud to meet you Mr. King,” Brutus said with sincerity. 
</p>
<p>Bog shook the other man’s hand firmly. “Thank you very much sir.”
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned. This part she hated and she nearly choked on the words. “And this is my husband.” She gestured at Roland.
</p>
<p>Roland did not extend his hand to Bog, instead he simply nodded. “How do you do?” he said flatly.
</p>
<p>Bog frowned, but nodded back. “How do you do?” He turned his attention back to the baby. “It’s a mighty fine little girl you have here Mr. Lane.”
</p>
<p>“Sloan, the name is Sloan,” Roland corrected with a slight growl. 
</p>
<p>Brutus smiled at the baby, lightly pinching her cheek. “What a little cherub!”
</p>
<p>The baby wrinkled her nose at Brutus and Bog chuckled. “Oh now princess, that’s no way to treat Mr. Yardley.”
</p>
<p>Marianne reached for the baby. “I’ll ah, take her now and have Steph feed her tonight.” She turned to retreat to the kitchen just as Theo came out carrying a tray with a couple of drinks on it. </p>
<p>He grinned as he saw Marianne with the baby. “Oh no, that looks good on you, better than a mink coat even.”
</p>
<p>Marianne groaned softly reaching for one of the drinks. “I need one of those…”
</p>
<p>Theo yanked the tray out of Marianne’s grasp. “Oh no no no no--for the judge!”
</p>
<p>Marianne gave him a sour look before turning toward the men. “Ah Mr. Yardley, this is my Uncle Theo.”
</p>
<p>Theo walked over with a bright smile to meet Mr. Yardley who had walked over to where he stood with Marianne and the baby, putting his hand out to Mr. Yardley. “Merry Christmas.”
</p>
<p>Instead of taking his hand, Mr. Yardley took one of the drinks. “Same to you. Oh, how thoughtful of you sir!”
</p>
<p>Theo frowned as Yardley took one of the drinks off his tray, then muttered something in Hungarian as he walked away.
</p>
<p>“Excuse me dear…” Roland addressed Marianne, but at the same time he laid a hand on Mr. Yardley’s shoulder and began to steer him away. “Now, speaking of fireplace Mr. Yardley…I’d like to show you a little ingenious thing I’ve invented.” 
</p>
<p>Marianne gave Roland a dirty look that he didn’t notice since he’d already turned away before she huffed and went into the kitchen in search of Steph.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Carrying his tray with only one drink on it now, Theo entered the library to see the judge. As he opened the door he announced. “I brought you another one with two cherries!”
</p>
<p>The judge grinned standing up from where he had been sitting, flipping through a book. “Thank you Theo! Thank you very much, really, but I simply can’t wait. I’ve got to get home and trim my Christmas tree…” 
</p>
<p>Theo grinned brightly picking up the judge's hat and coat that were laying across one of the chairs for him. “Of course, of course. I’ll tell them you come back later.”
</p>
<p>“Yes, of course I don’t live very far, just a little ways down the road. They can call me,” the judge said while Theo helped the judge into his coat and hat. After he had gotten his coat on, the judge pulled a card from inside his pocket. “Here’s my card.” He handed it to Theo.
</p>
<p>“That’s very nice, very nice.” Theo took the card with a smile, shoving it into his pocket. The judge started to head for the door that led into the living room, but Theo stopped him. “This way please…” Theo opened a window. 
</p>
<p>The judge looked perplexed. “Out the window?”
</p>
<p>Theo nodded, gesturing happily at the window. 
</p>
<p>The judge blinked, then laughed. “Oh, a short cut!” 
</p>
<p>Theo nodded enthusiastically. 
</p>
<p>“Well thank you, Theo.” The judge laughed as he crawled out through the window feeling like he was a kid again while Theo chuckled. 
</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it. It’s a pleasure--and Merry Christmas!” Theo leaned out the window and waved at the judge. 
</p>
<p>Once the judge was gone, Theo pulled the man’s card out from his pocket and quickly tore it into tiny pieces before he tossed it while muttering in Hungarian.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>In the living room, Roland was still going. “Mothproof closets, filtered ventilation, and indirect lighting…” Bog was doing his best not to yawn or roll his eyes while Roland continued to chatter about the house’s construction and his contributions to it. “I’ve introduced all modern conveniences, without sacrificing the traditionals.” 
</p>
<p>Yardley smiled. “Splendid, and I suppose Marianne contributed her ideas?”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused by the question. “Marianne, ah...no, no, I should say not. I’m the architect. I never allow anyone to interfere with my plans.” Emphasizing “my plans” Roland puffed out his chest out in a way that made Bog want to belt the man. How on earth could a woman like Marianne be married to this...this...blowhard? Roland was so full of himself he was surprised the man had room for anyone else in his life, let alone a wonderful woman and adorable baby daughter. 
</p>
<p>Theo came out of the library smiling and drawing the other three men’s attention. 
</p>
<p>Roland called out. “Theo!”
</p>
<p>“Yes?” Theo smiled pleasantly. 
</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Roland asked, but Theo knew what he was really asking. Was the judge sitting tight? “Hunky-dunky!” Theo replied just as Marianne came out of the kitchen. 
</p>
<p>“Now I go to the kitchen and make a wonderful dinner like you never had before!” Theo announced. 
</p>
<p>Brutus looked confused. “But I thought Mrs. Sloan was going to cook the dinner?”
</p>
<p>Marianne quickly rushed over. “Oh, Uncle Theo is helping me. I, ah, actually taught him everything he knows,” she added cringing inwardly even as she continued with Theo looking at her with wide eyes. “And he always uses my recipes, don’t you?” She gave Theo a stiff grin, but she kept going. God what was wrong with me, Marianne asked herself even as she continued to lie. “He thought it’d be nice to relieve me in the kitchen so I’d have time with my guests.” She turned her smile to Mr. Yardley. 
</p>
<p>Brutus smiled. “That’s very thoughtful of him, but if you’ll forgive my saying so, it won’t feel the same as if you had cooked it Mrs. Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Marianne wanted to die. She wanted a hole to suck her up in that moment, or at least for Mr. Yardley to shut up! 
</p>
<p>Theo tried to help by adding, “Believe me, you will feel much better.”
</p>
<p>Marianne and Roland gave Theo withering looks, but the little man just ignored them and grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Cow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner (cooked by Theo and presented as her own by Marianne), Roland and Brutus sat in the living room sharing a small table near the window. They drank and played a game of dominoes while Bog sat at the piano playing and singing “O Little Town of Bethlehem.”
</p>
<p>Next to him, Marianne stood dressed for dinner in a simple, but elegant dark purple dress with a fur-lined white bordello jacket. She put a few finishing touches on the Christmas tree, hanging a few more ornaments. Marianne thought Bog’s voice sounded beautiful, smooth and sexy, and his playing was lovely. He had told her before he started to play that his mother had forced him to learn the piano, dragging him by his ear when he was a kid. He hated it, but now playing the piano was something he enjoyed a great deal.
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed softly while listening to Bog sing, holding a large glass ornament for the tree in her hands. She shouldn’t be thinking such scandalous thoughts, but Bog’s voice was like an intimate caress that she could feel tickling down her spine and into the pit of her stomach. He caused a warmth to spread out from her that made her shiver in pleasure. She was so distracted by her thoughts of Bog that she let the ornament slip from her fingers without realizing it until the ball hit the floor and shattered.
</p>
<p>Bog stopped singing and turned around to look at Marianne. “Everything all right?”
</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I’m so sorry. Please don’t stop singing.” She smiled apologetically.
</p>
<p>“You sure?” Bog asked, clearly worried that he’d upset her, but Marianne’s smile made him feel warm and damn if he wasn’t attracted to her. 
</p>
<p>“Yes please,” Marianne pleaded with him.
</p>
<p>Bog grinned. “All right, you asked for it.” His long elegant fingers moved across the keys for several seconds before he settled into another song and began to sing. 
</p>
<p>“I'm wishin' that I may, I'm wishin' that I might
</p>
<p>Have the wish that I wish tonight
</p>
<p>I've told my lucky star the wish that I've made
</p>
<p>And every time so far, she's come to my aid…”
</p>
<p>Marianne’s heart swooned when he began to sing again. He was so unlike Roland in every way. Not only did she find Bog King more attractive physically, but the man was a war hero, good with children, he could sing, play the piano, and he didn’t talk about himself unless asked a direct question. Otherwise, he was content to be quiet and listen. Bog was what Marianne thought a real gentleman ought to be.
</p>
<p>“It may not be today, it may not be tonight
</p>
<p>But I'm sure it will be all right
</p>
<p>And maybe by tomorrow, if I wish with all my might
</p>
<p>I might have the wish I wish tonight…”
</p>
<p>Bog moved slowly with the song as he played and sang. Marianne stopped decorating the tree to turn around and watch him, her heart both filling with wonder at the sight of him and aching at the same time. Why couldn’t Bog King have walked into her life before she had screwed everything up and was now set to marry a man she didn’t love just to keep a facade so her editor wouldn’t lose her job. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Brutus moved one of his dominoes while glancing over at Bog. “He’s quite good isn’t he?”
</p>
<p>Roland glanced over his shoulder in disgust, pulling out his cigarette case along with his lighter. He gave an irritable flick of the lighter to light the end of his cigarette and mumbled around it. “Yes he is.”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne kept puttering around the tree, unwilling to walk away from Bog while he played and sang. She felt as if she was acting like a foolish teenager, but she just couldn’t help her feelings. 
Fingers moving across the keys, Bog brought the song to a close with a smile before reaching for his cigarette case that he had set on the side of the piano. He had just picked up a cigarette when Marianne came rushing over to pick up the matches that lay beside the case and struck one for him.
</p>
<p>When Bog looked up at her, his blue eyes sent a jolt of hot desire through her while she leaned close and held the lit match to his cigarette. They stared at each other, the rest of the room falling away. Marianne smiled at him extinguishing her match once Bog’s cigarette was lit and he began to play again, his fingers moving delicately over the keys like a caress, a caress Marianne would swear she could feel against her skin.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Brutus pulled out a cigar and lit it while speaking with Roland. “American Housekeeping, that’s our competitor.” He puffed on the end of the cigar for a seconds while holding a match to it before he took a deep drag on it and let the smoke out slowly. 
</p>
<p>“They imitate us in all departments: format, layout, contributors. Now they’ve instituted a Betty Kane column, a complete steal on Marianne Lane.” He shook his head in disgust. 
</p>
<p>Roland frowned slightly, but said. “Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.”
</p>
<p>“Well that’s not all, Betty Kane is going to have a baby!” Brutus added as if this single event was nearly catastrophic.
</p>
<p>“No.” Roland tried to stay interested in the conversation, but Brutus nodded with all seriousness. “Yes and we’ve got to nip it in the bud.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused. “The baby?”
</p>
<p>Brutus continued as if he hadn’t heard Roland. “I’ll tell you how we can kill two birds with one stone…” He pointed his cigarette at Roland. 
</p>
<p>“Murder.” Roland grinned, but Brutus laughed thinking that Roland was joking. “My dear sir, Last May our circulation jumped 200,000! Just think of it, 200,000 new readers with one issue! And do you know why?”
</p>
<p>Roland sighed softly. “I can’t imagine...another brandy?” Anything so he could get away from this conversation.
</p>
<p>“Thank you, yes,” Brutus said before he continued while Roland stood up and took their glasses to the mini bar he had built into the farmhouse living room. The bar was complete with several glasses and bottles, along with a single stool. “Because your wife had a baby…”
</p>
<p>“She did? I mean we did?” Roland turned to face Brutus with confusion because he’d barely been able to get Marianne to kiss him let alone anything else. Though that was all going to change once they were married.
</p>
<p>Brutus stood, continuing with his train of thought and ignoring Roland. “Twenty-three pages of new advertisements, all baby food, and her fan mail went up one hundred percent!” Brutus sighed following Roland over to the bar and settled himself down on the single stool while Roland ducked behind the counter, set the glasses down, and found the brandy bottle. 
</p>
<p>“A one hundred percent, think of it!” Brutus sighed and continued. “Other new mothers all over the country were interested in what their Betty Kane had to say, just imagine if it was Marianne?” </p>
<p>He gestured at Roland. “You see, that is the key to my success in the magazine field. Human interest, home appeal. Do you follow me?” He looked at Roland quizzically. 
</p>
<p>Roland was pouring the brandy into their glasses while he spoke. “Yes, go ahead, it's all very interesting.” Actually, Roland found the subject to be boring, unless the conversation was about him or his architecture business, Roland didn't hold much interest in anything else, but he did liked money, so he smiled and listened as Mr. Yardley talked.
</p>
<p>Brutus nodded picking up his drink. “One baby, 200,000, two babies 400,000. Babies…” He pointed at Roland. “...boost circulation. Now…” He picked up his glass but instead of sipping from the glass Brutus gestured with it making Roland wonder if the liquid inside was going to stay inside the glass.
</p>
<p>“Now, Betty Kane is going to have her baby in September, we can steal their thunder and boost circulation at the same time if we beat her to it.” Brute grinned like this was perfectly reasonable. 
</p>
<p>“Beat her to it?” Roland wasn’t completely sure he was following the conversation anymore.
</p>
<p>“Have another baby!” Brutus declared with a grin that said he was sure he had come up with the best idea in the history of ideas. Tilting his head just a little, Brutus asked hopefully, 
</p>
<p>“Any hopes?” Roland blinked in surprise at the question and for a moment he almost answered honestly, forgetting that he and Marianne were pretending to be married already. Catching himself </p>
<p>Roland replied. “Well, Mr. Yardley, Marianne’s a very busy woman, having babies to boost your circulation takes time.”
</p>
<p>Brutus smirked. “Take all the time you need my dear sir, all the time you need.” Winking at Roland, Brutus took a sip of his drink.
</p>
<p>Roland muttered, blushing a little. “Ah, thank you…” There was a knock on the wall. Roland looked up to see Steph standing in the doorway. “Sir?” she asked softly.
</p>
<p>“Oh yes Steph, what is it?” Roland asked, thankful to get out of the conversation.
</p>
<p>“Phone call for you.” Steph gestured behind her where the telephone sat in the same room where Marianne and Bog were playing with the tree and piano.
</p>
<p>“Thank you. Excuse me Mr. Yardley.” Roland moved quickly into the living room to grab up the phone. “Hello?”
</p>
<p>“Mr. Sloan!” Roland frowned slightly at the voice on the other end. It was the judge, he’d forgotten all about the judge until this very moment. “Oh, hello judge, I’m glad you called. I...what?”
</p>
<p>“If you still want me to marry you and your fiancee, I can do it in the next fifteen minutes, but after that you’re gonna have to wait until after the holiday.” The judge spoke quickly, clearly distracted by something on his end.
</p>
<p>“Okay, fifteen minutes, got it.” Roland confirmed and the judge laughed on the other end. “Great, I’ll be right there!”
</p>
<p>Roland hung up and turned around to where Bog and Marianne were by the piano and announced loudly. “Time for bed!”
</p>
<p>Marianne jerked, startled by Roland’s sudden shout. She’d been happily listening to Bog play, something she was sure she could do forever, when Roland’s shout interrupted.
</p>
<p>“What?” she asked in a whisper of confusion, but Roland strolled over to her with a big grin pasted on his face. “We retire early here on the farm. Come along Marianne.” Roland smirked at her.
</p>
<p>The boil of anger burst over Marianne when Roland spoke to her in such a patronizing tone, calling her like she was some pet…
</p>
<p>Marianne glared at Roland as she stepped closer to him. “It’s Christmas Eve darling…” The word darling came out more of a hiss than a whisper. It was early, extremely early; even for a little child it was too early for bed.
</p>
<p>When Marianne was close enough Roland hissed under his breath. “The judge will be here in fifteen minutes.”
</p>
<p>Marianne suddenly felt deflated. “Oh…” she whispered as the realization of her situation came rushing back.
</p>
<p>Brutus came waltzing into the room. “I’m just about ready to turn in…” he said into the group without realizing anything had already been said. “Nothing like a good dinner to make a man sleepy.” Brutus strolled over to Marianne as he spoke. “I’m very grateful to you for your hospitality Mrs. Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled gratefully. “You’re welcome Mr. Yardley.”
</p>
<p>Yardley smiled and headed toward the stairs where his bedroom was located, as were Marianne’s and Bog’s roms. Marianne followed up the stairs as Roland said with a smile. “I’ll get the lights.”
</p>
<p>Bog stood, heading to the stairs and the room he’d been given. “Good night…”
</p>
<p>A small round of good-nights were said as everyone headed off to bed. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>At the head of the stairs Brutus stopped at his room. 
</p>
<p>“Good night Mr. Yardley,” Marianne murmured to Brutus when they stopped at his door.
</p>
<p>“Good night to you both.” Brutus smiled before he turned to enter his room, leaving Marianne and Bog in the farmhouse second floor hall.  
</p>
<p>Glancing sideways at each other, they began to walk side by side, both of them feeling the awkward tension that had built between them.
</p>
<p>When Bog arrived at his room, he stopped at the door and turned to say softly to her. “Well, good night Mrs. Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Marianne turned to gaze at him, a winding thread of regret in her voice. “Good night Mr. King.”
</p>
<p>The moment Bog stepped into his room and closed his bedroom door, Roland came dashing up the stairs two at a time. He hurried up to Marianne before slowing down to guide her to his bedroom as part of the ruse. He opened the door and gave her a very light push into the room just as Steph was coming by with some towels. Her eyes widened as she walked by seeing Marianne enter Roland’s room. The shame! They aren’t married yet, she thought before she hurried off muttering to herself. “Of all the brazen...and right in front of me eyes!”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland smirked at Marianne as he leaned against the door. “I arranged that very neatly, didn’t i?” He grinned at her, clearly proud of himself. He leaned in and started to kiss Marianne only to have her step back, put her hand on his chest, and give him a light shove. 
</p>
<p>“Yes you did,” Marianne agreed with him batting her eyes innocently.
</p>
<p>Roland grinned, enjoying her praise. “And to think that in fifteen minutes we shall be man and wife.” He reached up to brush a finger along her cheek only to have Marianne dodge his touch and open the door to peak out. “Coast is clear,” she said before stepping out.
</p>
<p>Roland’s brow knitted with a small frown, but he followed her, quickly catching up to Marianne and took her hand. Marianne pressed her lips together barely avoiding rolling her eyes as the two of them hurried down the stairs just as Steph, wearing her coat and carrying a couple of suitcases, was headed to the front door.
</p>
<p>“Steph, what are you doing?” Roland asked in confusion when he saw his housekeeper (she was a live-in housekeeper with her own room in the house so that there was always someone here to watch the place.)
</p>
<p>Steph stopped in mid-stride, turned slowly toward the stairs to glare at Roland. “Mr. Sloan, I’ve worked for you, here for many years, and never did I believe that you’d be the kind of man that…” Steph looked embarrassed before adding. “...of course I’m not blaming you entirely.” Pursuing her lips, Steph muttered, “It’s the woman that leads the man astray.”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked confused. “What are you talking about?”
</p>
<p>“I’m quitting,” Steph declared. “Christmas or no Christmas, I’m quitting!”
</p>
<p>“You can’t quit! I need you as a witness!” Roland hopped the rest of the way down the stairs and rushed over to Steph. “The judge will be here any minute to perform the ceremony!!” Roland seemed almost in a panic. 
</p>
<p>Steph looked between them, deciding to go because Mr. Sloan was acting like a--well a man of bad morals by forcing Miss Lane into his room. It had been a hard decision for her. She loved her job and while Mr. Sloan was an acceptable boss, she did get the house to herself most of the time, and then there was that interesting Hungarian fellow that Miss Lane had brought with her. She hadn’t really wanted to leave, but her father had told her to always stick to her morals…
</p>
<p>“Oh saints of mercy, what have I been saying at all?” Steph set her bags down before quickly turning to Marianne. “Miss Lane please forgive me I didn’t mean it, I apologize.” Steph blushed feeling horrible for having accused Miss Lane of being less than...Step quickly dismissed the thought. “Oh glory be, I could bite me wicked tongue out, so I could.”
</p>
<p>Marianne shook her head. “It’s fine Steph, really, it’s all right…” She couldn't muster up either any anger or enthusiasm for her marriage that was coming up in the next couple of minutes because she knew she was making a bad decision, but she had no way of knowing how to get out of it.
</p>
<p>Steph followed Marianne into the living room. “Bless your heart. I might’ve known you weren’t the kind that would...but it’s just that I…”
</p>
<p>“Oh forget it Steph.” Marianne smiled at the other woman and reached out to give her shoulder a squeeze. 
</p>
<p>“Thank you miss, I’m sure ‘it’s all the luck in the world,' I do be wishing you both.” Steph smiled as the thought that Miss Lane and Mr. Sloan getting married probably meant she would be seeing more of the pompous Hungarian, but she found she wasn’t too upset by that prospect. 
</p>
<p>Smiling, Marianne murmured. “Thank you Steph.”
</p>
<p>Steph still felt horrible, but there wasn’t much more she could say that she hadn’t already said. “Well, I’ll go and take me things off now…” She gestured at her suitcases with a slight smile before hurrying off.
</p>
<p>While they had been talking, the two women had walked across the room, Marianne heading toward the lamp near the piano. She clicked the lamp on, her gaze resting on the piano while imagining the man who had been sitting here playing it only moments before. Bog had looked so handsome, his crooked toothed smile, his thick dark hair brushed back from his face save for one soft curl that kept falling forward. The way his eyes had sparkled in the light, his fingers long and elegant, moving across the keys with grace and skill.
</p>
<p>Slowly Marianne walked around the piano and sat at the keys. Her fingers lightly touched where Bog’s fingers had been. She felt so odd, like there were butterflies that had exploded in her stomach and would not stop twisting and twirling until they had invaded her bloodstream. It felt as if Bog had her under some kind of spell. 
</p>
<p>Roland, who had taken the time to light himself a cigarette, watched Marianne with a frown of concern because she had seemed a bit strange all day. He felt uncertain what to do about her odd mood when he was distracted by a knock at the front door. His concern about Marianne forgotten nearly immediately, Roland hurried to the front door opening it to find the judge bundled up in his coat, cheerful red and green Christmas scarf and hat, waiting on the other side. 
</p>
<p>“Good evening Mr. Sloan.”
</p>
<p>Roland smiled stepping back to allow the judge inside. “Good evening judge, it’s mighty nice of you to come back again.”
</p>
<p>The judge removed his hat smiling brightly. “Not at all, not at all, it’s always a pleasure to marry a happy young couple. Besides, my conscience wouldn’t let me rest until you two were married.”
</p>
<p>Roland led the judge into the room where Marianne still lightly played the piano, her fingers gently tapping the keys to create a muted tune. 
</p>
<p>The judge called out when he saw her. “Good evening Miss Lane!”
</p>
<p>Marianne glanced over from the piano with a smile. “Good evening judge,” she greeted him before her attention returned to the keys.
</p>
<p>Roland fornwed with slight annoyance at her. “Come along Marianne, the judge hasn’t much time.”
</p>
<p>Marianne didn’t move, her focus on the keys and thinking about the tall, slender man who had been playing. 
</p>
<p>Roland stared at her for a moment longer, but Marianne didn’t react, didn’t even look over at him. Trying to keep the frustration from his voice, but failing, Roland tried again. “Well, come on dear.” Roland couldn’t prevent the little bit of a growl he added to the word dear.
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed, reluctant to get up, reluctant to go through with this charade of a marriage that she didn't want, to a man she didn’t love, but there were people depending on her to make this decision and she had given Roland her word. Slowly Marianne stood up, even as she knew she had to do this. She couldn’t seem to force herself to move without great effort, but she did finally stand and walk over to the men, making sure to put the judge between her and Roland even as she followed them into the den for the ceremony.
</p>
<p>As the three of them headed toward the den, which took them past the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, they all heard the sound of someone moving. Roland’s eyes widened in a panic as he grabbed the judge’s arm. “Look out quick, someone's coming!! Come on quick!!” Roland  glanced at Marianne before he practically hauled the judge into the den with Marianne running with him. She grabbed the den doors and closed them as quickly and as quietly as she could manage while keeping the door ajar just enough that she could peek outside and see who was coming down the stairs.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Dressed in his robe, pajamas, and house shoes, Brutus came slinking down the stairs, his arms filled with brightly wrapped packages. He stopped halfway down the stairs and listened. He’d thought he heard voices, but it must simply have been the wind or something because he saw no one down here. He continued to slink down the stairs, stopping every couple of seconds to listen until he was down on the main floor. He was about to head into the living room, but instead made a turn and went into the kitchen where he saw a light on…
</p>
<p>When Brutus walked inside the kitchen, he grinned when he saw who was waiting for him. “Well how did you get down here?”
</p>
<p>On the edge of the kitchen table, still in his uniform and eating from the leftovers from dinner that were all spread out on the kitchen counters, sat Bog. 
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled smiling at Brutus and pointing with the roll in his hand. “The back stairs.” He gestured at the plate of leftovers in his hand. “In my defense I’m still catching up on my nourishment.” </p>
<p>He gestured to the plates and bowls on the counter containing all the leftovers. “Help yourself to a drumstick, everything is just as good warmed up.” Bog grinned brightly. 
</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Brutus replied, grabbing a drumstick before heading to the fridge. He opened the door and smiled in surprise when he found a bottle of wine inside. “Mm...A nice cold Chablis.” He turned, showing the bottle to Bog. “Nothing like it with a drumstick…” He smiled. “How about it?”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled. “I wish I could, a good bender might make me feel better.”
</p>
<p>“I suppose an experience like yours leaves a fellow wobbly, eh?” Brutus asked as he went to sit down at the table. 
</p>
<p>Bog stood up and walked over to pick up a wine glass and take it over for the older man. “Yeah, it does. I lost a lot of friends that day…” Frowning, Bog changed the topic to something that was bothering him. “Do you think Mrs. Sloan is happy with her husband?” He winced at his own words. He couldn’t believe he was asking her publisher, but Bog just had the impression that Marianne wasn’t happy, and Roland just didn’t seem to show her the type of affection a man should show his wife, especially a woman as wonderful as Marianne. Maybe he was just hoping because he was selfish. If Marianne was free he could…
</p>
<p>There was no point thinking about it, but Bog found himself asking the question of Mr. Yardley regardless of telling himself not to. 
</p>
<p>Brutus was busy pouring himself a glass of wine while he spoke. “Why certainly, he’s a nice sensible chap--steady, conscientious, successful.” He picked up his glass which he had filled to the rim while Bog continued to frown. 
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that kind does make a good husband…” His voice trailed because he just didn’t feel like Marianne was happy despite Roland’s qualities. 
</p>
<p>Brutus grinned. “Indubitably my boy, indubitably. A fine couple.” Brutus finished by biting into his cold chicken leg.
</p>
<p>Bog sighed, looking down at his hands as he leaned against the counter. He felt a hard knot in his chest, a knot that had been sitting there from the moment he saw Marianne, a knot that had only grown tighter in his chest when he saw that she looked unhappy. The knot had been growing all night until Bog was convinced Marianne wasn’t happy in her marriage, but now that he thought about it, maybe he was just thinking of himself. If Marianne wasn’t happy in her marriage she might seek a divorce and if that happened he could...well he could do nothing because that wasn’t going to happen.
</p>
<p>Bog sighed again, but the knot in his chest persisted.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>In the study, Marianne and Roland were both trying to listen and peek out the door at the same time. She had lost sight of Mr. Yardley and now had no idea where he was, she only knew that he hadn’t gone back up the stairs.
</p>
<p>“What’s he doing now?” Roland asked with a hiss beside her.
</p>
<p>Marianne shrugged. “I don’t know, he went into the kitchen and hasn’t come back out yet. I can hear voices…”
</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t wait any longer,” Roland growled clearly annoyed. He was so close to having what he wanted, but something kept disrupting his plans! “Let’s get on with the ceremony,” e added.
</p>
<p>Looking dejected, Marianne pulled the doors closed and walked over with Roland to stand in front of the judge when she remembered. “What about witnesses?”
</p>
<p>The judge, who had been waiting patiently on the odd couple nodded. “Yes, we must have witnesses.”
</p>
<p>“I’ll get Theo and Steph.” Marianne saw her chance and grabbed it, quickly turning around to leave. 
</p>
<p>“All right dear, but please hurry,” Roland muttered while trying to keep a smile on his face as Marianne nearly flew out of the room.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Once she was out of the den Marianne took a deep breath. It felt like she could breathe again; the den had become stifling, as if the walls were closing in on her. She took another deep breath and heard voices from the kitchen. “...skimmed milk for six weeks. You don’t know how wonderful it is to be able to come downstairs and raid an icebox.” It was Bog’s voice.
</p>
<p>He was answered by Mr. Yardley who said. “You’re telling me? I’ve been on a diet for creamed turnip fluff.”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled. “Why are they picking on you?”
</p>
<p>“Doctor says I’m too fat, can you imagine that?” Brutus complained. “I began feeling better the minute I stopped paying any attention to him.”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled as she listened to them and felt herself compelled to move toward the kitchen. The door was closed so they couldn’t see her as she leaned close to the door tip toeing so as not to be heard. At the same time a little part of her knew she was doing this on purpose to sabotage her wedding, but she didn’t listen to that part, she would never do that Marianne told herself even as she leaned closer to the door.
</p>
<p>“Mrs. Sloan sure can cook a chicken,” Bog was saying. “Cold chicken is my weakness…”
</p>
<p>Marianne gently pushed the door open so she could peak inside, just a little peak she told herself.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Bog brought over the plate that had more cold chicken on it, set it on the table with a few other dishes that Bog had brought over. “Here, have some more chicken sir,” Bog said as he set the plate down.
</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Brutus grinned at the younger man.
</p>
<p>Marianne was peaking through the door when Bog looked up and saw her. His face lit up at the sight of Marianne, still in her evening dress looking more beautiful than any woman had a right to. </p>
<p>His heart sped up at the sight of her. “Hello,” he said, standing up straight.
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, her cheeks turning red, but she came the rest of the way into the room as Bog chuckled. “Caught us red-handed.” 
</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Marianne said, continuing to smile. “I’m glad you feel at home.”
</p>
<p>“How about a wing Mrs. Sloan?” Brutus offered gesturing to one of the kitchen chairs.
</p>
<p>“Oh I couldn’t eat a thing thank you.” Marianne waved off the offer of food with a smile.  
</p>
<p>“A glass of wine perhaps?” Brutus gestured at the wine on the table. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s gaze kept shifting to Bog who kept meeting her eyes each time she looked at him.  His blue eyes kept drawing her in, drawing all her attention. She felt as if something was tugging at her body, pulling her toward Bog King, while the butterflies made her blood rush hot through her. She just didn’t understand what to do with this intense attraction to the man.
</p>
<p>The thrill of looking into her warm brown eyes made Bog feel giddy with pleasure, but guilty. He wanted so desperately for her to be in an unhappy marriage so that he could swoop in and...do what exactly? He didn’t know, but the ache in his chest at knowing she was beyond his reach hurt like nothing he had felt before.
</p>
<p>Starving on a raft was nothing compared to the pain of knowing he would never have a chance with Marianne Lane.
</p>
<p>“I should probably go…” Marianne smiled at the two men, telling herself that she should never have come in her, but knowing at the same time that she had come here on purpose. 
</p>
<p>Bog asked hopefully. “Can’t you wait a while?”
</p>
<p>“No, really I should go…” Marianne’s voice rang with a tone of melancholy as she turned toward the door. “If you’ll excuse me…”
</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a strange sound, something that almost sounded like a moo…
</p>
<p>“What was that?” Marianne asked, turning back around.
</p>
<p>“Why that must be Macushlah!” Bog announced with a grin of excitement. 
</p>
<p>Now Marianne was really confused. “Macushlah?”
</p>
<p>“Your cow!” Bog laughed while Brutus added. “That’s right, you did say in one of your articles she wouldn't settle down unless you go in and bid her good night…” Brutus walked over to the kitchen’s back door which was a dutch door where the sound seemed to be coming from. He opened the top half, letting in a burst of cold air, but waiting at the door was a brown cow.
</p>
<p>“Well hello Macushlah!” Brutus declared with a smile.
</p>
<p>The cow stuck her head inside looking around the kitchen with warm brown eyes. She looked quite sweet and gentle, letting Brutus rub her nose, clearly enjoying the attention.
</p>
<p>Bog grinned brighter. “I’ll help you put her back in the barn if you like.” He glanced down at Marianne, his expression hopeful. She stood beside him not doing a very good job of concealing her confusion at seeing a cow with its head stuck through the door. She glanced up at Bog only to see him smiling with the pleasure and eagerness of a child. His expression made her heart skip a beat, he looked so adorable.
</p>
<p>Marianne swallowed, glancing from Bog to the cow (there was a cow? Why did she not remember writing about a cow?) “That’s very nice of you, but I don’t think…”
</p>
<p>“Oh it’s not trouble at all. I’ll get your coat for you.” Bog smiled pleasantly, clearly wanting to spend time with Marianne, even if it was just putting a cow back in the barn.
</p>
<p>Marianne knew she should get back to Roland and the judge, but…
</p>
<p>Bog hurried off to get Marianne’s coat while Brutus walked over to her smiling. “The perfect pastoral touch. This is a real experience!” 
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled. The expression didn’t reach her eyes, though Brutus didn’t notice at all. “Please, feel free to finish your supper…”
</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Brutus smiled, taking his seat at the table again. “Mrs. Sloan, would you mind if I came down and watched you cook breakfast in the morning?”
</p>
<p>Marianne, whose attention was still on the cow at the door muttered. “Watch me cook breakfast…”
</p>
<p>“I remember what you said about the charm of an attractive woman performing her task of flipping flapjacks…” Brutus said while pouring himself another glass of wine.
</p>
<p>Marianne winced. Not only was that statement a little chauvinist, she had no idea how to flip anything.
</p>
<p>Brutus continued, oblivious to the distress on Marianne’s face. “...with the smell of good coffee, and sizzling bacon in a sunny kitchen on a cold morning...I’m homesick for a sight like that.”
</p>
<p>Marianne mumbled, trying to take control of the situation even as she knew, in the face of Mr. Yardley’s strong personality she was going to lose. “Well you see, Steph usually fixes breakfast…”
</p>
<p>Brutus interrupted her to look up at her with a smile, his demanding personality leaving no room for argumentation. “You do it tomorrow, just for me.”
</p>
<p>Biting her lip Marianne tried again. “Mr. Yardley…”
</p>
<p>That was the moment that Bog came racing back into the kitchen with a long coat with fur trim in hand. “This was the only one I could find!” He hurried over holding the coat up for Marianne to slip her arms into, which she did, automatically sliding her arms into the coat though she was smiling because Bog's enthusiasm was contagious. 
</p>
<p>The cow mooed loudly again watching while Bog helped Marianne with the coat. “Hold everything, we’ll be right with you.” Bog grinned laughing softly at the cow while he held the coat for Marianne. 
</p>
<p>Marianne began to panic. She had had no idea there was actually a cow on this farm and she really had no idea how to move a cow out of the kitchen and back into a barn. “Mr. King I’m very tired…” She tried a different tactic. “I think I better call Steph…”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled at her as he walked swiftly over to the cow. He reached down to open the lower half of the Dutch doors while simultaneously extending his hand out to pet the cow. He murmured to the cow while he gently moved her out of the way of the door. “Sook boss, sook boss…”
</p>
<p>Marianne felt a shiver of intense attraction when the Scottish lilt rolled through his voice as he eased the cow out of the doorway. The cow mooed again and Bog chuckled.
</p>
<p>“No you can’t come into the kitchen, now quit your griping.” He smiled continuing to pet the cow while stepping out of the way to let Marianne come closer. “There she is…” He glanced up at </p>
<p>Marianne smiling and she felt her heart skip a beat. Reaching out, Marianne touched the cow. The animal didn’t stomp at her or growl (did cows growl she wondered, she had no idea), but seemed to enjoy the petting.
</p>
<p>Smiling with a little more confidence, Marianne stroked the cow’s side as she walked out of the house; the cow turned to follow her. Brutus walked over to pull the bottom half of the door closed and leaned against it watching Marianne and Bog walking the cow across the snowy yard.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The night was cold and crisp, the country landscape covered in enough snow to make it look just like a Christmas card under a clear, starry winter sky. 
</p>
<p>Bog had his hands in his pocket and a soft smile on his face. “What a night…” he said softly with a hint of delight as he looked up at the night sky.. 
</p>
<p>Marianne shook her head, her tone less delighted and more strained. “What a night…”
</p>
<p>Bog continued, his voice soft (and romantic sounding she felt) drawing Marianne’s full attention. “Moonlight, snow…”
</p>
<p>Chuckling Marianne added. “...and a cow.”
</p>
<p>Grinning Bog looked at the cow and nodded. “And a cow. Do all animals take to you Mrs. Sloan?” he asked, impressed by the way the cow docilely walked beside Marianne. 
</p>
<p>“Ah...yes, yes of course,” Marianne said with a slight smile. “...some more than others…”
</p>
<p>Bog nodded. “Yes, they have their likes and dislikes just like human beings.”
</p>
<p>“Yes…” Marianne nodded her agreement before Bog continued. 
</p>
<p>“Myself, I like most people, some more than others of course.” He grinned at her.
</p>
<p>Marianne heard her heart beating loudly in her ears as she asked, staring up into those heavenly blue eyes of his. “Is there anyone you like more than the others at the moment?” The moment she asked the question Marianne wanted to kick herself. Why would she ask that? Idiot she told herself. You are an idiot, Marianne Lane.
</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Bog said quietly. That one word and his voice made her heart flutter. 
</p>
<p>“A girl?” Marianne couldn’t help herself. She was an idiot, might as well go full idiot. Maybe getting her heart broken right now would be for the best…
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bog replied softly, looking down at her as they walked. 
</p>
<p>“Are you in love with her?” Marianne asked hoping he would completely destroy all her silly notions right now so that she could get over whatever this was she was feeling toward Bog King. 
</p>
<p>“Well, in a way, yes,” Bog replied.
</p>
<p>Marianne felt a knot form in her throat as she stopped mid-step turning to look up at him, her heartbeat slamming in her ears, each breath felt difficult to take. “In what way?”
</p>
<p>Bog seemed to step closer to her, though she knew he hadn’t moved. She could feel the heat from his body, the way he looked down at her, like he wanted to swoop down and press his lips to hers, the thought of which only made her heart beat louder and faster.
</p>
<p>“Well, I admire her very much,” Bog said softly, his voice deep and sexy. “I think she’s about the most wonderful  person I’ve ever met.”
</p>
<p>Marianne blushed softly, hoping the cold that was making her cheeks and ears pink hid the blush. “Is that as far as it goes?” she asked, at the same time telling herself to stop asking Bog for something he could never give her because he was too nice of a man to have an affair with a married woman--even though she still wasn’t married, but he thought she was married. And if Roland got his way, she would be truly married sometime tonight and good God, she didn't want to marry Roland, but if Bog asked her, despite only knowing him less than a day, she would say yes. 
</p>
<p>Why was she doing this to herself, she wondered, only to feel all the breath leave her body as Bog responded. “She’s married.”
</p>
<p>“Oh,” Marianne said, but then she realized what he had said, that the woman he fancied was married, married. He thought she was married, did he mean her?!
</p>
<p>“Does she like animals?” Marianne asked kicking herself because she should have left it, but oh no she was clearly a glutton for punishment.
</p>
<p>“Yes.” Bog’s voice was soft gazing at her. 
</p>
<p>“Do animals like her?” Marianne asked.
</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” Bog replied with a smile.
</p>
<p>Marianne felt she was back in high school asking silly questions to get the answer without being direct. “Does she live on a farm?”
</p>
<p>Bog hesitated only now realizing he was in a dangerous country. He had been so smitten with Marianne, with watching her walk, listening to her voice, gazing longingly at the way the light made her brown hair glow, or how the high pink color on her cheeks and lips made him want to taste her lips, to weave his fingers through her hair...
</p>
<p>Gazing at Marianne, Bog realized that he’d never really been in love before. He’d thought he had, but what he was feeling toward Marianne was so different than anything he had ever felt before that he didn’t know what to do but be as honest as he could with her while trying not to cross any lines, and that, he found, was so difficult. 
</p>
<p>“Yes,” he murmured.
</p>
<p>Marianne’s heart skipped another beat. “Bog King, are you flirting with me?”
</p>
<p>Bog’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh no, I wouldn’t dare!”
</p>
<p>Blushing Marianne glanced down. “Don’t apologize, I’m flattered. It’s always intriguing to a married woman to find she’s still attractive to the opposite sex…”
</p>
<p>“But I…” Bog was desperate for Marianne not to think he was some sort of cad, a man who would flirt with a married woman, try to wreck her marriage. He wasn’t that kind of man…
</p>
<p>Marianne stepped closer to him, couldn’t help it, her voice dropping into a seductive whisper. “Do I attract you?”
</p>
<p>Bog stared down at her. He could feel a slight tremor running through him all because of her. This close he could smell her perfume, vanilla and something like summer flowers. Her eyes were such a warm shade of brown, he could stay captured in her gaze forever. 
</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said even though he knew he shouldn’t have replied to her question, but he couldn’t help himself. He quickly tried to explain. “But you see, you were so different from what I expected I was…” Bog took a step away from her--he had to or else he wasn’t sure what he would do. 
</p>
<p>“Knocked for a loop?” Marianne provided helpfully as she followed him.
</p>
<p>Bog stopped turning to her, and once more she was right there, so close that it took every ounce of control he had not to reach for her. Instead he nodded. “You said it, a loop.”
“How nice,” Marianne whispered stepping closer yet. 
</p>
<p>God she was so damn beautiful, he thought as he gazed down at her. Pressing his lips together Bog murmured looking away from her. “I shouldn’t have told you, you being married and all that…” He almost stopped talking, but instead turned to look back down at her. “...but you know I find it hard to believe you are married.”
</p>
<p>“I find it pretty difficult myself,” Marianne added, smiling, walking over to sit on the stone wall near the barn. Bog walked over to sit beside her, their shoulders touching..
</p>
<p>“You don’t act as if you are married,” he commented smiling at her.
</p>
<p>“I don’t feel as if I’m married.” Marianne smiled back at him. 
</p>
<p>“Really?” Bog asked though he was enjoying sitting so close to her. God his mother would kill him if she knew he was sitting here next to a married woman wanting nothing more than to kiss her. “Must be the moonlight and the snow,” Bog added softly gazing longingly at her.
</p>
<p>“And the cow…” Marianne added with a blushing smile, but then her eyes widened as she looked around realizing that the cow was gone. “Where is the cow?” Oh God, she didn’t just lose an entire cow did she?
</p>
<p>Marianne shivered, rubbing her hands together as she looked around for the animal. “My hands are so cold…”
</p>
<p>Bog reached out and took her hands. She had slipped some gloves on when they came outside, but he gently took her gloves off. “Your hands are cold,” he said softly, his voice having grown slightly husky. “Here, let me warm them for you…” He held her hands between his and rubbed gently. Marianne stared down at his hands around hers. His hands were large, his fingers long, his hands encompassed hers. He rubbed his thumbs gently over her hands sending ripples of heat that did more than just warm her hands.
</p>
<p>She tried not to, but Marianne moved closer to him.
</p>
<p>Bog held her hands closer to his chest, continuing to rub them gently as he looked into her eyes. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s breath shook a little, but she whispered while Bog sensually rubbed her hands. “Have you ever kissed a married woman?” she asked, throwing every ounce of sense she had out the window. 
</p>
<p>“No,” Bog said staring into her eyes, his face having come closer to hers without him realizing he had moved.
</p>
<p>“No?” Marianne asked, her eyes moving from his blue eyes to his lips.
</p>
<p>“No,” Bog repeated though he was trembling from the effort it was taking to stop himself from kissing her.
</p>
<p>“No…” Marianne repeated. “No, of course not, you’re not the type…” she murmured looking away from him. 
</p>
<p>Bog couldn’t keep the emotion from his voice as he whispered deeply. “I...I wish I was…”
</p>
<p>Marianne turned back to look at him, her eyes glowing with earnest passion. “Oh, me too.” She leaned a little closer to him, her lips hovering near his, but Bog, as much as he didn’t want to, move back a little bit from her, breaking Marianne’s heart.
</p>
<p>“Well, that’s that...” she murmured, turning away again. 
</p>
<p>“Yeah…”Bog’s voice was sad. “...I guess it is.”
</p>
<p>They were both quiet for a long few seconds before Marianne muttered. “Better look for the cow.”
</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess we had better…” Bog sighed standing up, not realizing he was still holding Marianne’s hands. They looked at each other, both unwilling to let go when the cow mooed, sounding like she was just next door.
</p>
<p>Marianne turned, saw a building and at the same time she saw the cow slowly walking inside. “Oh there she is!”
</p>
<p>Bog grinned pointing. “Ha! That’s the barn!”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked confused. It looked like just a regular little building to her. “It is? I mean, it is.” She smiled trying to look confident before they both started walking toward the barn. “Do you think she got back in there all by herself?” she asked. Bog seemed to know his way around cows and farms. He probably knew more about cows than she did, Marianne realized.
</p>
<p>Bog shrugged as they approached the barn. “Maybe…”
</p>
<p>They walked into the barn together, Bog finding the switch for the lights. The barn lit up and there was the cow happily in her stall eating hay, next to the stall that held a horse. Marianne hurried over to the cow, smiling and stroked her back. “Nice cow,” she murmured to the cow.
</p>
<p>“She has lovely brown eyes, like you…” Bog had leaned over to rub the cow on her snout, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he cringed. That was the worst compliment ever given in the history of compliments. You have cow eyes. Good one Bog, he cursed silently to himself. It’s bad enough you’re continuing to flirt with a married woman, on Christmas Eve no less, but then you tell her she has eyes as beautiful as a cow. Bog laid his head against the cow’s and whispered to it.
</p>
<p>“Kick me first chance you get.”
</p>
<p>Marianne was putting her gloves back on, having stepped just behind the cow after making sure she was safe. She was blushing at Bog’s silly compliment that was both silly and endearing, her mind a little distracted by the almost kiss with Bog outside, when she dropped her glove. She reached down to get the glove.
</p>
<p>Bog stood up, clearly struggling for a moment to cover the horrible compliment he had given her. He ran his hand over the cow's side and patting the cow’s backside, but he was drawing up a blank instead he complimented the cow with a murmured. “Nice firm rump…” 
</p>
<p>Bog cringed again the moment he said it; God what was wrong with him! He clearly had decided to put his foot in his mouth, over and over again.
</p>
<p>Marianne came back up, her glove in her hand with a shocked expression on her face that Bog would say such a thing to her after refusing to kiss her. She turned to look over her shoulder only to see Bog patting the cow’s hind quarters. “Oh, ah yeah...she does…” she replied. Her shock was washing away to amusement.
</p>
<p>“Well…” Bog stroked the cow's side. Okay, Marianne hadn’t taken that as him attempting another terrible compliment. “...good night Macushlah.”
</p>
<p>Marianne reached out and petted the cow too. “Good night Macushlah and thank you Mr. King for helping me with her.”
</p>
<p>Bog grinned at her wishing with all his might that Marianne Lane wasn’t a married woman.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland popped outside into the cold, pulling the collar of his coat up.
</p>
<p>Marianne had gone to look for Theo and Steph, but had never come back. He had searched the house for her only to come up with Mr. Yardley who said she was taking the cow back to the barn. </p>
<p>Looking around annoyed, Roland saw Marianne and Bog just as they were coming out of the barn.
</p>
<p>Bog pulled the door close, but it didn’t quite catch correctly so he had to force the door close, the impact of the door suddenly closing loosened up a very large slab of snow from the barn roof which proceeded to slide down, covering both Marianne and Bog knocking them both off their feet.
</p>
<p>Roland gasped loudly in surprise rushing over to find Bog and Marianne on the ground, covered in snow with Marianne’s head resting against Bog’s shoulder, his arm around her holding her to him like a couple of lovers. Both of them had their eyes closed, but at the sound of Roland’s voice Marianne, sounding every so slightly punch drunk, wrapped her arm around Bog’s waist, snuggling closer and whispered. 
</p>
<p>“I’m just fine darling, I feel wonderful. How are you?”
</p>
<p>Roland straightened up with a frown not sure if he should be annoyed or not but looking confused regardless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flapjacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night after coming inside to warm up and change into dry clothing and wishing Bog a good night (even as the memory of wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggling up against his chest filled Marianne’s mind vividly) Marianne was in the kitchen alone, making herself a cup of warm tea, wrapped up in her plush lavender dressing gown. She had just come out of the kitchen with her tea cup and saucer in hand when she came around the corner and almost ran smack into Roland who was leaning against the corner looking annoyed.
</p>
<p>“Oh Roland, I thought you would have gone to bed already.” Marianne protected her tea cup while giving Roland an innocent smile. 
</p>
<p>Roland shrugged. “Not yet, there are one or two things we need to discuss.”
</p>
<p>Marianne moved into the living room and headed for the fireplace where a warm, low burning fire kept the room cozy and inviting. Roland fell into step beside her, much to her annoyance.  She was irritated by his tone of voice, his stupid face, and the way he talked to her as if she was simple. 
</p>
<p>“Do we have to discuss it tonight?” Marianne asked with an effort to maintain her calm as well as appearing innocent, because nothing had happened between her and Bog. She wasn’t technically married yet, so Roland could just shove that in his pipe and smoke it. She felt tired and she desperately wanted to go to bed...and maybe have a dream or two around a sexy sailor with exquisite blue eyes. What she did not want was to fight with the man she was being forced to marry, because Marianne knew she might say some things she shouldn’t.

</p>
<p>“Well it’s been an upsetting evening,” Roland continued in an irritated mutter as he followed Marianne. His voice made her ski his annoyance with her irritating him beyond belief. “Of all the insane, inconsiderate things to do…” 
</p>
<p>Marianne set her cup of tea down before turning toward Roland since it was clear he wasn’t going to just go away and leave her alone tonight. When she turned back to Roland he was frowning at her, but Marianne only gave him a little bit of a shrug. “Can I help it if the cow got loose?” She smiled innocently.
</p>
<p>“A cow, a fine how do you do…” Roland muttered. “You know the judge was annoyed, we kept waiting for you, but you never returned.” Folding his arms over his chest Roland looked like he was trying to be her father. Marianne loved her father, but she did not appreciate the man who wanted to be her husband treating her as if she was reckless and unable. To distract herself she picked up one of the figurines off the table and began to roll it around in her hands as she spoke.
</p>
<p>“Oh was he?” Marianne did her best to keep her tone apologetic, but she failed. Instead she was smiling just a little too big while rolling the figurine around in her hands. “Really?”
</p>
<p>“Yes, and do you mind?” Roland snapped at her taking the figurine out of her hand and placing it back on the table from where Marianne had plucked it while he continued to complain. “Really Marianne, this is all very awkward, I mean where are we going to sleep tonight?” 
</p>
<p>Roland looked momentarily hopeful, but Marianne quickly dashed those hopes when she replied. “You keep in your room and I’ve put my things in the guest bedroom.” She gave him a superior smile.
</p>
<p>Roland started to protest, but stopped himself, realizing that arguing with her wasn’t going to go anywhere. His attitude was clearly sullen as he muttered. “Fine, and this is my wedding night…”
</p>
<p>Marianne smirked with a murmur. “Go to bed Roland…”
</p>
<p>“But we’ve got to get these things settled.” Roland’s tone took on a whine and he just barely stopped himself from stamping his foot in frustration. Marianne was a trying woman and if it wasn’t for her father’s money, Roland would have given up on this entire exercise years ago.
</p>
<p>“Go to bed Roland,” Marianne said with more emphasis when the whine in Roland’s voice increased. She impulsively picked up the same figurine she had been rolling around in her hands just a few seconds ago. It was as if she needed something in her hands to hold between herself and Roland.
</p>
<p>“Fine,” Roland spat. “But the judge will be here first thing in the morning…” he warned her. 
</p>
<p>“Good night Roland.” Marianne spoke over him.
</p>
<p>Roland looked as if he had plenty more to say, but instead he muttered a simple, “Good night.” He started to walk away, but at the last second he turned and snatched the figurine out of her hands. “Please,” he said in frustration and set the figurine down again.
</p>
<p>Marianne pressed her lips together in a thin line of annoyance that Roland didn’t seem to notice. He spun back around and marched out of the room muttering loudly. “I shan’t sleep a wink.” He stomped up the stairs, stopping at the curve to look back at Marianne and mutter again, “Not a wink.”
</p>
<p>Marianne watched him go with a frown creasing her features, her eyes narrowed as she felt a hot spike of anger wash over her. Never had the man irritated her more. She waited until he was up the stairs and had turned off the light before she grabbed up the figurine again. Holding it tight in her hands, she glanced at the piece of porcelain and for a moment she thought about throwing it into the fireplace just to watch it shatter and burn. She even hauled her hand back ready to break the stupid thing before she let out a frustrated sigh and sat the figurine back down with a grumpy sigh.
</p>
<p>Instead of giving into her urge to destroy something of Roland’s, Marianne spied the rocking chair that Bog King had brought her, resting and wasting off to the side. She made her way over to the rocking chair and dragged it over to position it in front of the fireplace next to her cup of tea. Dropping down into the rocking chair, Marianne smiled to herself. Slowly she began to rock, remembering how Bog had explained to her about the different types of rocking. 
</p>
<p>Grinning slowly, Marianne wrapped her arms around herself and began to gently rock back and forth, her mind on a certain sailor.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>In his room, Bog laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts on Marianne. He kept thinking about the way the moonlight had danced across her lovely features, about how deep and warm her eyes were, the way her smile teased at the edges of her lips, how kissable those same lips were…
</p>
<p>Groaning loudly, Bog rolled over onto his stomach, and squeezed his eyes closed. He grabbed his pillow and rammed it down on his head. He could not be thinking thoughts like that about a married woman with a child!! But he found it difficult to banish the thoughts! She was beautiful in a way so few women were and there was something so compelling about her, he simply wanted to lose himself in her. He wanted to taste her lips, hold her hands, hear her laugh...
</p>
<p>He just couldn’t get Marianne out of his head!
</p>
<p>Sighing in defeat, Bog opened his eyes again. How could he simply leave after meeting her? He didn't want to leave, but rather wanted to learn everything there was to know about her…
</p>
<p>Groaning Bog squeezed his eyes shut again and held the pillow down over his head a little harder as he begged for sleep to come and for his dreams to be free of Marianne.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The next morning, Christmas morning, Theo and Marianne were up early and in the kitchen ready for Theo to teach Marianne the fine art of flipping pancakes. Theo had dressed in his full chef's uniform, including his chef’s hat since he would be conducting lessons on how to make and flip pancakes to Marianne. Wearing his entire chef outfit made him feel far more ready to teach than in his regular clothing.
</p>
<p>At the same time he was giving Marianne’s lessons, Marianne was retelling him what happened last night with Bog King and the cow.
</p>
<p>“The cow? What happened then?” Theo asked as he carefully used the stainless steel pitcher for pouring out the perfect portion of pancake batter for each pancake.
</p>
<p>Marianne stood beside him watching Theo. She wore a simple dress this morning, a white and blue checked dress that looked very “country wife and mother,” but at the same time made her look young and free. 
</p>
<p>Smiling while she watched Theo’s pancake cook in the skillet, Marianne replied, “Nothing, the judge went home.”
</p>
<p>Theo chuckled with pleasure. “Now, I like cows.”
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed like a swooning teenager, but she just couldn't help herself. It was extremely hard to pay attention to flipping pancakes when all she could think about was Bog’s blue eyes. </p>
<p>“He’s so wonderful Theo…”
</p>
<p>Theo set the pitcher aside and shrugged. “Sure, they are fine animals…the milk and cream they give, and butter too. Oh, and don't forget the buttermilk!”
</p>
<p>For a moment Marianne looked completely confused by Theo’s comments; Bog was a fine animal? Well he was, that was true. That little thought made her think in quick succession of other things what a fine animal like Bog might be good at; which forced her to yank her brain right out of the gutter it had been joyfully jumping into only seconds ago because she realized Theo was still discussing the cow.
</p>
<p> “Oh no, I mean Mr. King.” She blushed even as she said his name. When had she become such a dirty-minded woman? And it wasn’t just Bog’s physical qualities that made her want the man, it was the sweetness in his voice, his easy smile, the way his eyes lit up with happiness when talking about his mother, and it was the fact that she had thrown herself at him last night, offered him a kiss, and he was too good a man to take advantage of her.
</p>
<p>Oh god she thought, her eyes going wide, was she in love? Was that even possible?
</p>
<p>Her next thought was that when she got a hold of her sister for helping to create this mess, she was going to kill her, then cry on her shoulder because Marianne knew she wanted Bog and had no idea how to keep him without all these lies creating a wall between them.
</p>
<p>Where was Santa Claus when you really needed a spirit of happiness and possible magic?
</p>
<p>Watching the entertaining play of emotions across Marianne’s face, Theo replied. “Oooh? Mr. King?” 
</p>
<p>Theo kept his features schooled, but he grinned broadly while he watch Marianne’s expression tell him everything he didn’t know while she continued speaking. “I’ve never met anyone like him before in my whole life Theo…” Her voice was filled with a type of longing Theo had never heard from Marianne before. 
</p>
<p>Theo grinned happily. “Lizka, you give me goose pimples!” He motioned at her with his hand, though he would love to keep her talking about Bog and not thinking about Roland, they did have breakfast to think about. “You watch now--I show you how to flip-flop the flop-flips.” Theo picked up the skillet by the handle with one hand and held it out while Marianne moved quickly out of the way.
</p>
<p>Murmuring an old Hungarian song to himself, Theo checked the height of the ceiling as he held the pan, then with the expertise of years, Theo flicked his wrist and flipped the pancake into the air. Marianne watched, clearly impressed as the pancake rose into the air and then flipped with Theo easily catching the pancake, now flipped onto its other side in the pan. 
</p>
<p>Looking pleased with himself, Theo gestured at the pancake in the pan. “You see? It’s easy…” Handing her the pan, Theo urged Marianne to take it. “Now you try it.”
</p>
<p>Marianne took the pan by the handle, trying not to focus on being so nervous, but it was hard; she was not good in the kitchen, never had been. “Now throw it up!” Theo encouraged her.
</p>
<p>Marianne held the pan with both hands and awkwardly flipped the pancake into the air. Instead of going straight up like Theo’s did, her flipping of the pancake flipped the poor thing right onto the oven burner.
</p>
<p>Theo gasped. “Not on the stove!”
</p>
<p>Grabbing another pan Theo poured some more batter. This pan, unlike the one he had just given Marianne to first try, was a little heavier, so he reasoned maybe the weight would help her with balancing her flips. He tried to demonstrate his tossing technique, showing her how he was holding the pan loose with one hand and adjusting his wrist. “In the pan, now throw it with this…”
</p>
<p>Marianne gave Theo an unsure, look but she took the pan, once more holding it with both hands. Instead of lighty flipping the pancake up, she tossed it. Both she and Theo watched as the pancake flipped over, only the less cooked side stuck to the ceiling.
</p>
<p>Theo yelped, grabbing the pan from Marianne and with expertise twisted the pan behind his back to catch the pancake as it flopped back down from the ceiling.
</p>
<p>Marianne groaned. “This is impossible.”
</p>
<p>“Nah, take this, throw it up.” Theo handed her the pan with the pancake once more. “High...high…”
</p>
<p>Marianne took the pan and with a powerful swing upward, she tossed the pancake. Both of them watched as the pancake did a perfect flip in the air only to come straight down on Theo who at the last moment caught the undercooked pancake with his hands.
</p>
<p>“Ack!! Better you cook on the typewriter…” Theo muttered now looking at his sticky, pancake covered hands. 
</p>
<p>Groaning, Marianne looked at Theo’s pancake covered hands with dismay. “What am I going to do?”
</p>
<p>Theo threw his hands into the air. “Don’t ask me! Ask the rocking chair!”
</p>
<p>“That is not helpful.” Marianne pouted just as she heard a buzz at the backdoor. Sighing Marianne walked to the door. “I’ll get it.”
</p>
<p>Theo watched her go with a shake of his head. How was he going to teach her to flip pancakes in time?
</p>
<p>Marianne could see the shadow of a figure at the back door through the curtained window. She pulled the door open and frowned in surprise as a woman she had never seen before stood waiting, bundled up against the cold, holding an older, blonde baby, also bundled against the cold, in her arms. “I’m Mrs. Gerzeg,” The unknown woman announced without waiting for a hello or good morning, or even a Merry Christmas. “Thank you for taking care of our babies while we are at work. Mrs. Wright told me you took care of hers.”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked completely confused while a cold knot was beginning to form in her stomach. “Yes, but where is her baby?”
</p>
<p>“Oh, she doesn’t need to leave her baby today.” Mrs. Gerzeg announced with a bright smile. “She’s not working, I have to work, so I leave you mine.” Mrs. Gerzeg handed Marianne the baby who had begun to cry, reaching back for their mother.
</p>
<p>Marianne could do nothing but take the baby while she protested. “Yes, but…”
</p>
<p>“I have to go work, thank you so much. Darling, be careful.” Mrs. Gerzeg  talked over Marianne even as she smiled, tucking the baby’s blanket around the baby who was sobbing and continuing to  reach for their mother. “He’s no trouble at all,” Mrs. Gerzeg continued. “His name’s Louie.” She smiled at her son. “Now you be good Louie.”
</p>
<p>Marianne’s eyes widened and the cold knot in her stomach tightened even more. “What?”
</p>
<p>Mrs. Gerzeg smiled. “Thank you again! I’m late, I must go!” 
</p>
<p>Marianne simply nodded. The large, blonde baby in her arms was crying as she shut the door only to stop midway as what Mrs. Gerzeg said finally hit her brain. “He?”
</p>
<p>She yanked the door open to call Mrs. Gerzeg back, but the woman was already gone. Marianne looked petrified as she slowly stepped back into the kitchen and closed the door. 
</p>
<p>“Theo, what am I going to do??” Marianne spun around with the baby in her arms. “This is awful!!” She rushed over to Theo and held the baby up. “We have a new baby!! It’s blonde! It’s old and bigger! And it’s a boy!!!”
</p>
<p>Theo smiled at the baby reaching out to boop the little one’s one. The baby responded from crying to an inquisitive smile while Theo shrugged. “It’s life, sometimes you get girls, sometimes you get boys.”
</p>
<p>“Mrs. Sloan?”
</p>
<p>Marianne turned toward the sound that was coming from the other side of the kitchen door. “Shit!!” Marianne was not prone to cursing, but right now ‘shit’ was the only appropriate word she could think of. She shoved the baby that Theo. “Take him into the other room quickly!!”
</p>
<p>Theo smiled and took the baby who gurgled happily, clearly liking Theo, who rushed over to the side door with the baby in his arms just as Brutus walked through the kitchen door from the living room.
</p>
<p>Marianne took a quick breath and plastered a smile on her face. “Good morning.”
</p>
<p>Brutus grinned with pleasure. “Good morning and Merry Christmas! I hope I'm in time to see you flip the flapjacks!”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled thinking to try one more time. “I’m not in a flipping mood this morning Mr. Yardley.”
</p>
<p>At that moment Steph came in from the outside where she had been taking care of the chickens (another new thing that Marianne learned was that not only did the farm have a horse and a cow, but they had some chickens and an actual chicken coop.) Marianne jumped on the fact that Steph had walked into the kitchen. “Ah, Steph will attend to breakfast…” She smiled at Steph who looked confused. “Steph, Mr. Yardley wants to watch you flap…I mean flip the flapjacks.” Marianne barely kept herself from groaning at herself.
</p>
<p>Steph frowned looking from Mr. Yardley to Marianne muttering. “I don’t flip them, I scoop them.”
</p>
<p>“Won’t you flip just one for me?” Brutus smiled at Steph who frowned right back at him. “I never flipped in me life and I won’t start flipping now for nobody.”
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley turned to Marianne who rushed to the other door that led out of the kitchen. “I must go now, if you’ll excuse me please…”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne practically ran out of the kitchen only to run into Roland who was coming down the stairs dressed in a light grey suit. “I’ve been looking for you!” Roland grabbed Marianne by her arm and started to pull her along with him, his tight grip telling her he was not going to wait on her to walk on her own. “The judge is in the study…let’s hurry before anyone sees us.”
</p>
<p>Roland shoved Marianne through the study doors while she tried to protest, shoved her like she was a little child refusing to go to school. “Roland, couldn’t we all have breakfast first?” Anything to delay the inevitable she pleaded in her head with God, with Cupid, with Goddamn Santa Claus!
</p>
<p>The judge who had been waiting patiently, stood up as Marianne stumbled into the room followed by Roland. “There you are! Now if you’ll stand here and please join hands…” The judge pulled out his bible only to stop and frown. “Where are the witnesses?”
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley took that moment to walk into the study. “Mrs. Sloan…” Brutus stopped and frowned seeing the strange man in the study with Roland and Marianne who were holding hands and standing in front of the stranger. “Well, this looks like a wedding…” Brutus commented in confusion. 
</p>
<p>Plastering a smile on her face Marianne blinked. “It does? I mean, it is, you see it’s an old custom…” Oh god she asked herself, where was she going with this? “We were married on Christmas day so we usually repeat the ceremony every Christmas.” Did that sound like a lie she asked herself. It did, it sounded like a lie. Shit, she thought again, cursing twice in less than an hour had to be a record for her.
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley only smiled at her. “Well, well, what a charming idea! I hope you don’t mind my being here. I’m quite a sentimentalis myself.” Brutus grinned at her and Roland. 
</p>
<p>The judge, who had no idea what the young woman was talking about decided to simply go with the events at hand. “Now all we need is one more witness…”
</p>
<p>“Suppose I go and fetch Mr. King?” Brutus asked helpfully.
</p>
<p>At the thought of Bog being here to see her married, Marianne panicked. “NO! I mean, no you stay here and I’ll go and get Theo.” She smiled and began to turn for the door wanting to run from the room, but forcing herself to remain calm. 
</p>
<p>Roland spoke up. “OH no, you stay here, I’ll go get Theo.” He narrowed his eyes at her. After last night he was not going to let her slip away again. 
</p>
<p>Marianne’s shoulders sagged as Roland walked briskly from the room.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>“Theo!!” Roland yelled. He could hear the sound of a crying baby, but simply ignored it calling out again. “Theo!!”
</p>
<p>The door to the spare bedroom opened and Theo came rushing out. Roland frowned looking over Theo’s outfit, his nose wrinkled as if something smelled foul. “Theo, the judge is here, we need you as a witness.”
</p>
<p>“But Mr. Sloan, something happened, something terrible! Catastrophe!!” Theo exclaimed gesturing with his arms dramatically to emphasize the disaster.
</p>
<p>Roland groaned. “What is it?”
</p>
<p>“The baby, my watch! I gave him to play with it, she put it in her mouth...Goodbye watch!” Theo clapped his hands together to emphasize the fact that the watch disappeared.
</p>
<p>Roland gasped in surprise. “You mean to say the baby swallowed your watch?”
</p>
<p>Theo nodded.
</p>
<p>“I need to call a doctor!” Roland gasped, more concerned that a baby choking would look bad for him than actual concern for the baby’s welfare, though Theo added, following Roland to the phone. “The police too, it was a gold watch.”
</p>
<p>Just as Roland arrived at the phone, Marianne and Brutus came out of the study. “What is it?” Mr. Yardley asked. They had all heard the commotion from the other room.
</p>
<p>“The baby swallowed his watch.” Roland indicated Theo as if the little man was to blame for all the problems that Roland was currently having. “I’m calling the doctor.”
</p>
<p>Marianne gasped. “Oh how awful!! I must go to him!” She dashed from the living room to the spare room where the baby was being kept.  
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley followed Marianne. “Don't get excited Mrs. Sloan, babies often swallow things like that…”
</p>
<p>The baby named Louie was lying propped up with pillows, fussing as Marianne came into the room and sat on the bed next to the child. “Oh, you poor darling…” She found she was really scared for the little thing. “Does your little tummy hurt?” She very gently rubbed the baby’s tummy, which seemed to calm the fussing.
</p>
<p>Brutus frowned looking at the baby. There was definitely something different about the child. “That’s so strange, he looks different this morning…”
</p>
<p>Marianne, tears in her eyes with worry, snapped at Brutus. She didn’t care at the moment that he was her boss, all she cared about was the poor baby was in trouble. “Well wouldn’t you look different if you had swallowed a watch?” she snapped.
</p>
<p>“But, he’s blonde today...didn’t he have black hair yesterday?” Brutus asked in confusion.
</p>
<p>The baby reached for Marianne and in a sweet, baby voice murmured. “Mama…”
</p>
<p>Brutus blinked in surprise, he’d been sure the baby wasn’t old enough to talk yesterday.
</p>
<p>“He has teeth!” Brutus noticed, clearly confused. He would have sworn the baby didn’t have teeth yesterday. “And he talks…”
</p>
<p>Marianne was upset, frustrated, and ready to punch something. “Mr. Yardley this is no time to take inventory!” The baby started to fuss again. Marianne turned on Mr. Yardley. “Please go, I must get him quiet!”
</p>
<p>Brutus looked completely and utterly confused, muttering to himself as he left the room. “Most extraordinary thing I ever saw….”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>When Brutus came back into the living room, shutting the door to the room with Marianne and the baby, Roland came rushing up to him. “How’s he doing?”
</p>
<p>“There is only one thing for it, castor oil,” Brutus declared.
</p>
<p>“Really?” Roland frowned, thoughtful. “Well I think we have some upstairs, I’ll go look.” 
</p>
<p>“When is that doctor getting here?” Mr. Yardley asked Theo as Roland hurried up the stairs two at a time. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to that baby--it would ruin the circulation?”
</p>
<p>Theo frowned at the other man. “It wouldn’t do the baby no good neither.” Giving Mr. Yardley a disapproving look, Theo hurried into the spare room to check on Marianne and the baby.
</p>
<p>He closed the door behind him smiling. “Lizka…”
</p>
<p>Marianne was holding the baby when Theo came in, bouncing him gently on her hip. “Theo this is awful!!” She was almost in tears. “Has the doctor arrived yet?”
</p>
<p>Theo shook his head. “No, but the judge went home.” Grinning like the cat who had eaten the canary, Theo pulled off his chef’s hat and with a wink, he pulled out his pocket watch from inside the hat.
</p>
<p>Marianne who had been about to cry with worry as she gently bounced the baby gasped when she saw the watch. “Theo!”
</p>
<p>Theo giggled with pleasure as Marianne set the baby back in the middle of the bed to rush over to him, throwing her arms around the short man. “You did it to stop the wedding!!” she exclaimed with pleasure.
</p>
<p>Theo looked pleased with himself as he flipped the watch around on it’s chain before catching it in his hand, shrugging. “If a cow can do it, I can do it,” he announced with pride.
</p>
<p>“Oh Theo…” Marianne hugged him tightly. “...you’re wonderful!”
</p>
<p>Theo hugged her back laughing. “Mooo!!”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Bog, dressed in his dress uniform, was just coming down the stairs slowly, almost reluctantly because once today was over, he would never see Marianne again. He told himself he wasn’t in love, he didn’t believe in love at first sight, but damn it, when she’d opened that door and looked up at him with those big brown eyes...Fuck, he muttered under his breath, angry with himself. 
Regardless of this being his last day here, Bog had taken his time dressing that morning though he wasn’t sure why. Between his dreams and his morning thoughts, every thought had been plagued by Marianne. 
</p>
<p>Sighing, he took the stairs slowly, ready to be done with today so he could spend the rest of his life trying to forget about Marianne when he was nearly run over by Roland who muttered. </p>
<p>“Excuse me…” and pushed past Bog. 
</p>
<p>Bog frowned as he noticed the bottle of castor oil in Roland’s hand. “Something the matter?”
</p>
<p>Sounding peeved, Roland muttered. “The baby swallowed a watch.”
</p>
<p>“Swallowed what?” Bog looked stricken while Roland looked annoyed.
</p>
<p>“The baby swallowed Theo’s watch,” Roland snapped at Bog, who was walking with him toward the spare room and looked at the other man in confusion and worry.
</p>
<p>As if on cue, Theo came prancing through the door holding up his gold pocket watch. “The baby gave it back!” 
</p>
<p>Bog looked both scared and impressed; it was not a tiny pocket watch, it was huge. “The baby swallowed that?” 
</p>
<p>Theo grinned and nodded walking up to Bog. “Everything is hunky-dunky.” He held the watch up to Bog’s ear. Sounding impressed he whispered, “It’s still going.” 
</p>
<p>Marianne followed Theo out of the room with a look of relief on her face. “How is the child?” Roland asked, still holding his bottle of castor oil.
</p>
<p>Smiling, Marianne shrugged. “Perfectly fine.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused, but followed his last question with another. “And where is Mr. Yardley?”
</p>
<p>Theo pointed at the door to the den. “I think he’s in the den.”
</p>
<p>“I think we should have breakfast on this lovely Christmas morning.” Marianne turned a little and saw Bog. Her entire face lit up at the sight of him, tall and handsome in his uniform. “Good morning Mr. King,” she said brightly, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around one of Bog’s slender muscled arms with a grin on her lips. She started to lead him to the kitchen as Bog blushed and smiled down at her, all depressing thoughts having vanished at the sight of Marianne. “Good morning. You’re having lots of excitement here.”
</p>
<p>Marianne giggled with pleasure. “Yes, but it's all over now.”
</p>
<p>Bog stopped mid-step turning to Marianne. “Do you mind if I see the baby?”
</p>
<p>Her heart skipped several beats for two reasons. One was that if Bog saw the baby he would realize it was a completely different baby than the one she had yesterday, and two, she was touched by Bog’s genuine concern for the child. Roland had sounded and acted more annoyed than anything, but looking into Bog’s eyes, Marianne could see that he just wanted to make sure that the baby was all right for himself. The baby wasn’t even his, but Bog cared. 
</p>
<p>Her heart didn’t a little skip and a hop.
</p>
<p>Oh no, she really was in love Marianne thought with a twang of melancholy.
</p>
<p>Now how to stop Bog from stumbling into her lies before she had some chance to explain herself, hopefully, later…
</p>
<p>“Oh no, you mustn’t, it's been through a trying experience and I want it to rest.” Marianne winced. Why did she keep calling the baby it? Oh yes, because yesterday it was a girl, today it was a boy and who knew if it would be either next time she went to check on it. She could end up with a puppy! That would be grand…
</p>
<p>Marianne once more took Bog’s arm and steered him again toward the kitchen. “Suppose you have breakfast, Steph’s making some lovely pancakes.”
</p>
<p>Theo’s eyes widened, Steph was awake and in the kitchen? He thought about her last night, about her glimmering dark eyes and the way she put her hands on her waist when she was annoyed, the way her cheeks turned pink, and the way her accent thickened until he couldn’t understand her when she was annoyed. He felt a strange stirring in his gut like when he’d had some delicious rich food, but it was threatening to come back on him if he wasn’t careful. It was both a good, contented feeling of pleasure mixed with the worry that everything might come back again if he wasn’t careful and took that last bite of dobosh torte. For just a moment Theo balked at the thought of going into the kitchen, but quickly resumed walking, pressing his lips together with a mix of pleasure and slight annoyance. 
</p>
<p>Holding the kitchen door open, Marianne gave Bog a very light push into the room. When the door swung closed, Roland practically leapt at her. “Where’s the judge?” he asked anxiously.
Theo smiled pleasantly. “He will be back later, but…” Theo gestured at Roland. “But if you don’t get married, then you will have to wait until next year.” Doing his best not to grin too much about this fact, Theo pressed his lips together, although his eyes were lit up. 
</p>
<p>Roland looked stricken. “Well that settles it!” He handed the bottle of castor oil to Theo. “I’m tired of having my marriage put off!” He sounded more and more angry.  “I’m telling Mr. Yardley the truth!”
</p>
<p>Marianne gasped. No! If he went in there and told Mr. Yardley, Plum would lose her job and any chance she had of explaining any of this to Bog would be out the window. “NO! Roland please, you can’t!”
</p>
<p>Roland ignored Marianne and stomped off. All hope that she had been feeling that she might somehow fix this mess evaporated. Damn you Santa!
</p>
<p>“I think it’s best we skedaddle.” Theo frowned unhappily, though he couldn’t bring himself to be upset about Marianne not being married to Roland. “When the bag lets out the cat, somebody gets scratched!” Theo exclaimed, gesturing with his hand like he was being scratched in the face by a cat. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Inside the den Roland had stopped to stand in front of Mr. Yardley who was sitting by the fireplace. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Roland tone sounded a little stern and cold. 
</p>
<p>Brutus on the other hand, stood speaking before Roland could continue. “Well there’s something I want to talk to you about too, something important…”
</p>
<p>“Well what I have to say is…” Roland began, but much like he had done with Marianne, Mr. Brutus Yardley continued speaking without a single thought to whatever nonsense Roland Sloan was about to say. In Brutus’s world, no one had anything good to say before him. 
</p>
<p>“I am a master of keen observation and I’m not easily fooled.” Brutus narrowed his eyes at Roland. “I know the real from the fraudulent every time…”
</p>
<p>“Exactly! I knew you’d realize…” Roland started excitedly, ready to get in front of this and come out on Mr. Yardley’s good side.  “...that’s why I’ve decided...”
</p>
<p>But Brutus once more spoke over Roland as if the younger man hadn’t uttered a word, walking over to a side table in the den near one of the windows where several interior models of houses sat. “Those models are yours of course?” Brutus pointed to them.
</p>
<p>“Yes.” Roland was confused about where this conversation was going. 
</p>
<p>Brutus picked up one of the miniature interiors. “They’re splendid. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”
</p>
<p>“Those?” Roland really didn’t have any idea what was going on.
</p>
<p>“Yes, I told you about my competitor in the magazine field, American Housekeeping. Well, I’m going to keep ahead of them! I’m starting a new department!” Brutus declared with a grin. Roland could almost see the dollar signs in the older man’s eyes. “Build your own home section for postwar planning. I need an editor, an honest and dependable man. I know you’re the real thing, I know you’re busy, but this will pay well.”
</p>
<p>Those same dollar signs appeared in Roland’s eyes. “It all sounds very wonderful Mr. Yardley…”
</p>
<p>“You bet it sounds wonderful!” Brutus took Roland by the arm and began to lead him out of the den. “It's the biggest promotion plan in the country! And the tie-up with the Marianne Lane feature will put it over. Good Housekeeping will never see it coming!” Brutus declared with pride. “I can see our February cover right now!” The two men walked into the living room side by side. </p>
<p>“Beginning this issue, Roland Sloan, Marianne Lane’s husband, conducts our new Home Planning Department!”
</p>
<p>Roland’s eyes sparkled with the possibilities and the money. He stopped to stare at Mr. Yardley. “And you’ll put that on the cover?”
</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Brutus grinned once more taking Roland by the arm to begin leading him to the kitchen. “Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?” Brutus was now willing to listen. 
</p>
<p>Roland swallowed. “Well, as a matter of fact, it was almost…” He grinned as a way to save himself presented itself, he continued. “...almost exactly the same thing!”
</p>
<p>Brutus chuckled the two men heading toward the kitchen. “Well, there you are, great minds think alike!”
</p>
<p>Just as the two men were approaching the kitchen door, Marianne slipped out and stopped. She had heard their voices and Mr. Yardley had sounded well pleased. She decided to play it as if Roland had said nothing.
</p>
<p>“Mr. Yardley, Mr. King is way ahead of you on flapjacks--he has quite the appetite.” She smiled and there was a hint of a blush. Bog had dug into the flapjacks with enthusiasm, his blue eyes twinkling, his smile tugging at his lips, and oh my god he was beautiful, she thought but pressed her teeth into her bottom lip to stop herself from letting those words slip out.
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley laughed. “He is, is he? Well I’ll give him a head start of a dozen and still eat him under the table!” Marianne and Roland watched Mr. Yardley laughing and head into the kitchen where the sounds of him being greeted by Bog, Steph, and Theo could be heard behind the swinging door.
</p>
<p>Marianne rushed closer to Roland, her heart beating fast. She wasn’t really sure which outcome she was hoping for, that Roland had told Mr. Yardley or that he hadn’t.
</p>
<p>“Did you tell him?” she hissed in a low whisper.
</p>
<p>“I decided not to,” Roland said, looking imperious. “There’s no point in destroying his Christmas. Come on, let’s have breakfast.” And there was no point in telling Marianne about the potential money Roland would be making with the magazine either with this new and shiny idea of Mr. Yardley’s that would feature him, Roland Sloan, architect extraordinaire!
</p>
<p>Marianne felt a temporary relief. At least she didn’t have to deal with her deceptions right this moment; she could enjoy a Christmas breakfast with Bog. She walked back into the kitchen at a brisk rate, giving Steph a smile before taking her seat at the kitchen table even as Bog stood for her like the gentleman he was. (Steph didn’t notice, though, as her narrowed eyes were on Theo who was at the other side of the kitchen. The man was a terrible distraction with his adorable pudgy cheeks and wide hazel brown eyes. And every time he walked past her, the bastard, god forgive her for such language, smelled delicious. After years of never finding a man the least bit interesting, this Hungarian cook had her thinking thoughts like she was a young, blushing maid again! Bastard, she thought one more time before asking God for forgiveness again.)
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley smiled at Marianne. “Would you mind doing something for me, as a special favor?”
</p>
<p>Marianne, her eyes across the table on Bog who was smiling at her, her mood lifted now that the baby was all right, she wasn’t married to Roland and she didn’t have to explain her lies,  answered without thinking. “Anything you want.”
</p>
<p>“Would you mind just flipping me one flapjack?” Mr. Yardley asked.
</p>
<p>Marianne went cold. What was this man’s obsession with flipping flapjacks? She turned to look at him, her mouth slightly open, but nothing was coming out for a good few seconds before she finally took a breath again. “Well you see Mr. Yardley…” What was she going to say she asked herself, but Mr. Yardley, clearly used to always getting his way continued. “Oh just one to please me, please?” Brutus Yardley smiled at her, clearly expecting her to fulfill his request. 
</p>
<p>“But, but Mr. Yardley…” She was going to try one more time, but what broke her attempt to save herself was Bog, his voice was soft, his smile sweet as he asked. 
</p>
<p>“Won’t you please Mrs. Sloan?”
</p>
<p>Marianne looked across the table at him. He was smiling at her, his eyes bright, and at that moment Marianne knew she would do anything in the world that Bog King asked her to do, including flipping flapjacks.
</p>
<p>“Well, uh...all right, but I’m a little out of practice…” she murmured as she stood slowly glancing at Theo who shrugged helplessly. She turned around and walked over to Steph who looked annoyed, but she stepped away from the oven, leaving the flapjacks that were cooking in the pan ready to be flipped instead of scooped.
</p>
<p>All the men in the room stood as one to watch Marianne, as if they all knew that the event they were about to witness could be stupendous, while Theo put his hands together and muttered a silent prayer to whoever might be listening to please let Marianne flipped the flapjack. 
</p>
<p>Marianne lifted the pan from the burner and felt her arms trembling with nerves. She glanced over and her eyes widened; she set the pan back down when she saw all the men watching her.
</p>
<p>“Oh now come on!” Mr. Yardley encouraged her while Bog cheered. “You can do it!” 
</p>
<p>Roland smirked, not sure which way he wanted this little display to go. “Go on dear,” he said ‘dear’ in a way that made Marianne want to sock him in the mouth.
</p>
<p>She schooled her features even though she was ready to vomit, taking a deep breath she picked up the pan…
</p>
<p>Theo continued to mutter a silent prayer…
</p>
<p>Marianne closed her eyes, not a good idea she knew that, but she couldn’t stop herself, she didn’t want to see this disaster happen and she didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on Bog’s face when she failed.
</p>
<p>She flipped the flapjack. 
</p>
<p>The flapjack went perfectly into the air, did a beautiful flip and came back down, landing smack in the middle of the pan, perfectly.
</p>
<p>“BRAVO!!” Mr. Yardley called out.
</p>
<p>Marianne’s eyes flew open so she could stare at the pan and the perfectly, beautiful flipped flapjack in the middle looking a beautiful golden brown. 
</p>
<p>Marianne grinned, turning to look at the men who were all cheering her.
</p>
<p>Theo looked up to the heavens with heartfelt thanks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What A Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast Theo and Mr. Yardley stepped out of the kitchen, the others following behind while Theo gave Brutus a rundown of what was going to be on the menu for Christmas dinner. 
</p>
<p>“And for dinner Mr. Yardley…” Theo was in his element discussing food. There was nothing he loved more than food except maybe Marianne, and that damn housekeeper Steph was becoming intriguing...
</p>
<p>But right now he was talking about his Christmas day menu and he felt elated. “...we will have potage Mongol with roast goose Bernoise, with walnut stuff!”
</p>
<p>Brutus laughed, placing his hands on his large stomach. “OH Uncle Theo stop!” The older man laughed. “Please stop, you are making my mouth water!”
</p>
<p>The doorbell chimed. 
</p>
<p>Theo, laughing pleasantly, headed over to the door to answer the bell. The small, weasley man on the other side smiled, removed his hat and gave a quick nod, but his attention was drawn to Roland inside. 
</p>
<p>“Mr. Sloan!” The man called out and pushed past Theo heading inside the house, his hand held out to Roland. “Mr. Sloan! How do you do?!”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused, but he took the man’s offered hand. “How do you do?”
</p>
<p>“I’m Homer Higgenbottom, I represent the Christmas Committee of Stanfield,” the little whip of a man announced proudly. “Mr. Sloan I understand that you are entertaining Bog King the war hero. Is this the young man?” Mr. Higgenbottom turned his attention to Bog, who was standing next to Marianne looking equal parts confused and amused. 
</p>
<p>Roland looked slightly disgusted, but he shrugged. “Yeah, that’s him.”
</p>
<p>“I’m proud to shake your hand!” Mr. Higgenbottom put his hand out to Bog, which Bog took, giving the tiny man’s hand a firm shake even as he blushed under the man’s praise and attention. </p>
<p>“Thank you sir,” Bog said softly. “Only doing my duty like anyone else.”
</p>
<p>Mr. Higgenbottom smiled nodding. “Just the sort of modesty I would expect from a war hero.” The smaller man grinned and turned his attention to everyone in the room. “We’re having a community dance this evening at the town hall. The people of Stanfield would consider it a great honor to entertain you and your guests.” The little man smiled as he took in Theo and the others. “I really do hope you can all come.”
</p>
<p>Roland didn’t look pleased at the man’s offer, but he also understood the value of keeping one’s neighbors happy. “Well Marianne, what do you think?” 
</p>
<p>Marianne bit her bottom lip for a moment before she murmured looking at Mr. Higgenbottom. “A dance?”
</p>
<p>The middle-age man smiled and nodded. “Yes indeed, Ma’am.”
</p>
<p>She turned to Bog, trying not to smile, but he was looking down at her with these heavenly blue eyes…
</p>
<p>“Do you dance Mr. King?” Marianne asked softly. 
</p>
<p>“I’ve been known to get around a dance floor decently well,” Bog said, his eyes only for Marianne. 
</p>
<p>Marianne grinned and glanced at Mr. Higgenbottom before turning her attention back to Bog. “I think it would be lovely.”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne had managed to both avoid Roland and his talk of the judge and their marriage by having Bog tell her stories about his time in the navy, about ships and sailing, and anything at all until Roland became so bored he wandered off. Mr. Yardley listened intently for a while before he too wandered off to leave Marianne and Bog blissfully alone. 
</p>
<p>She could listen to him talk for hours about his childhood, his mother, his life as a sailor, his best friend Sunny...The man had a magical voice, both sexy and smooth while being calming and gentle. He was a sweet man, she had concluded already, but she had no doubt that he would fight for the things he wanted and believed in. She asked a hundred and one questions about his life, about the things Bog wanted in his future, what he was going to do after the navy, all the questions one asks of the person they were falling in love with. By the time early evening arrived and it was time to get ready for the dance, she felt more in love with Bog and was developing a genuine affection for his mother. Marianne had told Bog about her sister, her father, her mother who had passed several years ago. She told him about her friendship with Aura, even how she met Roland, and a shortened version about how she started writing for the magazine (leaving out that the idea had been sort of a scam between her, Aura Plum her publisher, and Theo), but Marianne confessed to Bog how much she had always wanted to be a writer, not just a magazine writer, but a novelist. She hadn’t confessed that little dream to anyone but Theo…
</p>
<p>As she sat in the spare room getting dressed for the dance, Marianne ran a comb through her hair while staring at her reflection. She had to tell Bog the truth, even if it drove him away, but even as she thought those words, her stomach rolled over, bubbling sourly. The thought of telling him and having him march out, never to see him again, made her heart wrench in her chest.
</p>
<p>Why did she pick now of all the times in her life to fall head over heels at first sight for some tall, slender sailor in a uniform with eyes so blue she was sure they probably glowed after sex.
</p>
<p>Shuddering and blushing at the same time, Marianne shook her head. “Stop thinking such...wonderful thoughts…” Marianne sighed squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m so stupid.” 
</p>
<p>With a groan of frustration and fear Marianne let her head and arms drop onto the vanity with a thunk and a moan of defeat.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Bog paced his room nervously, his emotions in turmoil. 
</p>
<p>He was in love with Marianne Lane...Sloan, whichever it was, it didn’t matter. She was a beautiful married woman with a daughter and he’d fallen in love with her the moment she opened that door, but then she had gone and just made it worse by being an incredible woman. He couldn’t take her away from her husband! It was a disgrace for him to even contemplate it,  but his longing for her had only increased over the day as they sat and drank tea together, Marianne asking him questions about his life like she was really interested and him asking her about her life, which he was absolutely interested in. He did notice, however, she didn’t talk a great deal about her life as a wife on a farm, about meeting her husband or her baby, which was odd. That alone made Bog wonder just how happy she really could be. 
</p>
<p>What Marianne spoke about the most involved her sister, her father, life growing up in the city, all of which she spoke about with passion, but not like when she began to speak about writing her book. That was when Marianne’s real beauty showed through, when she spoke about her passion for writing. She looked so beautiful it hurt to stare into the warmth of her eyes when all he was wishing was that he could kiss her and taste that same passion on his lips and on his tongue.
</p>
<p>The thought of holding her in his arms, of dipping his mouth down to hers sent shivers up his spine. It was a good thing, he had to conclude that he was leaving tonight.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The Stanfield Community Center was nestled in the heart of downtown Stanfield, which was a cozy little town that looked like a dream that an artist would paint, depicting what a typical American small town would look like. There were Victorian houses mixed with more modern homes littered throughout the town with large front lawns and Christmas lights decorating houses and shrubs and trees. The streetlights all wore merry red ribbons and with the snow, everything looked gorgeous for the holiday.
</p>
<p>Because of the conditions of the roads, nearly everyone arrived at the large community center (which looked more like a huge white paneled barn), by horse-drawn carriage or sleigh. 
</p>
<p>The inside of the building was decorated beautifully Marianne thought when she entered, with a large Christmas tree on a stage at the far end of the room. The walls were decorated with  colorful Christmas wreaths, garland, and a large poster wishing everyone a Merry Christmas while also urging people not to forget to buy war bonds.
</p>
<p>Inside the center music from a live band played, currently playing a square dance. The floor was filled with people dancing and laughing.
</p>
<p>Marianne grinned as she danced with Bog, taking a couple of steps forward, almost touching his chest before she laughed and took two steps back while the caller yelled out the next moves for the crowd. She had chosen a black gown with a diamond-plaid jacket tied with an oversized black bow. Her hair was pulled back in victory rolls; she didn’t have one outfit that didn’t scream city girl, but no one seemed to notice. Bog smiled at her, clearly enjoying himself as he walked in a circle around her to her left, then her right as the caller yelled. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, Marianne was so damn beautiful, her eyes bright, her smile dazzling. Laughing he hooked his arm with hers and they spun around.
</p>
<p>Blushing now that they were close enough to talk, Marianne asked. “Isn’t it lovely?”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled and nodded. “Eighteen days on a raft was nothing compared with this.”
</p>
<p>They separated, taking a few dancing steps back, both of them laughing, only having eyes for each other as they switched arms. They hooked arms at the elbows again and spun each other around. Laughing still, they stepped back again, this time took each other's hands and skipped down the middle line between the other dancers.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>While Marianne and Bog were dancing, Roland and Mr. Yardley stood nearby. They had been dancing with the others and were now standing on the side with some other people clapping their hands in time to the music. While they were dancing, each time Roland passed Mr. Yardley, he would throw out some information about building homes trying to be heard over the sound of the music. But now that they had stopped dancing for a few moments, leaving Roland standing behind Mr. Yardley, Roland was attempting to have a more thorough discussion. He couldn’t care less what Marianne was doing; he had an opportunity to expand his wealth even more than just simply marrying Marianne’s money. Mr. Yardley had proposed a venture that would get his name into the households of Americans all over the country!
</p>
<p>“With the new prefabricated methods and postwar plastics, we shall positively revolutionize homebuilding!” Roland grinned with pleasure.
</p>
<p>“Quite right Sloan, quite right.” Brutus nodded as he watched the dancers, but before Roland could say anything else, Marianne came up and grabbed Mr. Yardley’s arm, the two of them swinging around to the music and laughing before she traded back to Bog who swung her around. She spun around only to see Roland waiting and saw he was actually smiling. He grabbed her arm and with an enthusiastic skip, swung around with her, but within seconds she was back in Bog’s arms as the caller yelled out. “Sashay down the floor!”
</p>
<p>Bog laughed, taking both of Marianne’s hands in his and spun her around  before the caller started calling out more and more commands that had the dancers spinning and skipping. Mr. Yardley was starting to become a little confused, especially when the caller yelled out. “Form a star!”
</p>
<p>Marianne and Bog laughed as Mr. Yardley got himself caught in the middle for a moment and they had to direct him into position, all the men extending one arm into the middle of a small circle while the ladies held on to their other arm, the small group dancing in a circle until the end of the dance.
</p>
<p>Everyone broke out into applause, but then the music changed to something slow and sweet. Without either of them saying a word, Bog swept Marianne up into his arms, wrapping one arm around her waist while taking her hand with the other. Marianne wrapped her arm around his shoulder, her hand in his and her gaze lost in the deep, unending blue of his eyes.
</p>
<p>Bog held her close, staring down at her; it was clear to anyone who saw them that these two were in love. Spinning her around slowly to the music, holding her close against him, Bog could smell the sweet, warm vanilla scent of her skin, the shampoo in her hair, and his eyes lingered on her mouth with lips so sweet and soft looking, like the petals of a rose. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her.
</p>
<p>Breathing became difficult for Marianne as she gazed up at Bog, her eyes following the long line of his nose, dwelling over the sensual contours of his lips--lickable, kissable lips she thought. Gazing at him, becoming lost, forgetting all about lies, jobs, and husbands, she could only focus right now on this Christmas day and being with Bog.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland and Brutus had wandered over to the refreshment table to grab some punch. Roland had been talking business the entire time. “You see, with the new high-compression plywood, we’d become pioneers. Yes sir.” Roland was quite pleased and proud of what the future held.
</p>
<p>Brutus sipped at his punch before replying. “Remember, this whole proposition depends on that other matter I discussed with you.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked confused. “What other matter Mr. Yardley?”
</p>
<p>Brutus was watching Marianne and Bog dance, thinking to himself that the two of them had more chemistry than he’d seen between Marianne and her own husband. Taking another sip of his punch before turning away from Marianne and Bog, Brutus said softly. “We’ve got to beat American Housekeeping to that new baby.”
</p>
<p>Roland resisted rolling his eyes. Marrying Marianne was one thing, but children? He was not ready to be a father anytime soon, if ever, but he wanted this opportunity that Mr. Yardley was giving him. “Oh, of course, of course. That will be attended to naturally.” Roland smiled with confidence.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne and Bog we're dancing close, her cheek against his cheek as they spun around the room to the soft music. Bog smiled, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly, keeping her close, his lips against the soft skin just in front of her ear, his nose pressed against her hair. Neither one of them said a word; they simply lost themselves in the moment, holding each other and moving in time together as if they had been meant to be in this moment their whole lives.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley’s eyes widened when he saw Bog and Marianne press their cheeks together like a couple of lovers. He wasn’t listening to Roland’s continual talk about houses and building materials. Something was definitely up with that sailor and Mr. Sloan’s wife!
</p>
<p>“A progressive architect like myself…” Roland was saying just as Mr. Higgenbottom came up to the two of them with a bright smile on his narrow face. “Mr. Sloan, Mr. Yardley, we are relying on you two to start the bond sale.”
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley had not taken his eyes off of Marianne and Bog as he muttered, “Yes of course.”
</p>
<p>Roland looked a little surprised by the request, but shrugged. “Whatever you say…”
</p>
<p>“Well, if both you gentlemen will follow me.” Mr. Higgenbottom smiled and gestured for the two men to follow him.
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley followed, but his eyes were hawk-like watching as Bog and Marianne danced themselves right out a curtained doorway that led to the coat room. That was when the older man broke away from Roland and Mr. Higgenbottom. Something was most definitely up and he’d be damned if whatever it was, was going to ruin his magazine!
</p>
<p>He arrived just as Marianne and Bog, both of them coated up, had stepped outside. Frowning he hurried to the window to look outside. He watched as the two of them, Marianne having wrapped a scarf around her hair, pulling on her mittens and Bog in his uniform coat and hat on his head, walked side by side in the snow along the side of the building. Watching them like a cat following a mouse, Brutus moved along the edge of the room, watching through the windows. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Bog sighed, the cold air doing nothing at all to relieve the heat that had been building in his belly, heat that twisted and spread through him. Walking beside Marianne, it took a great deal of effort on his part not to put his arm around her and pull her close to him.
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath of cold air, hoping the cold would melt some of the heat inside him, Bog murmured as they walked, “Sure is nice here. I hate to leave tomorrow.” Though what he truly hated to leave was Marianne.
</p>
<p>“That soon?” Marianne knew Bog had to leave, but hearing him say it still hurt.
</p>
<p>“I’m due back tomorrow night,” he said softly, the disappointment in his voice clear. “So I’ll have to leave early in the morning.”
</p>
<p>“Oh...” Marianne sounded as if she was in pain. “...so this is our...” She stopped walking, about ready to say something about this being their last night together, but she quickly stopped herself and instead replied. “...your last night here?”
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bog said softly, but he smiled. “I had a wonderful time. You’ve all been very kind to me, a sailor alone for the holidays.” His cheeks reddened as he looked down and kicked lightly at a bit of snow. “I had a good time.” Bog began to turn back to head inside, but Marianne reached out and lightly laid her hand on his arm.
</p>
<p>Marianne swallowed, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears as she struggled not to cry. “Oh...let’s keep on walking…” she said just above a whisper.
</p>
<p>Bog smiled, completely happy to stay here with her, alone, for the time they had even if he knew it was wrong to want to be alone with a married woman. “But your shoes…” Bog pointed as they walked through the snow. 
</p>
<p>Marianne was a little thrown by Bog pointing out her shoes then quickly realized he meant in regards to walking, in the winter snow. “Oh, yes, well I suppose they are sort of inadequate.” </p>
<p>Sighing, Marianne murmured. “I guess I was just letting my imagination run away with me.” An imagination that for a moment let her dream that this moment with Bog could last forever.
</p>
<p>She stopped, her expression falling as she looked up at Bog. He knew exactly what she meant, and he could imagine it too, the two of them, walking together, with no cares in the world, no husbands, no previous commitments, just a boy in love with a girl.
</p>
<p>Marianne started to turn back to return inside, her heart breaking at the thought of Bog leaving, but Bog caught her arm stopping her. “Why stop imagining? ” Bog grinned brightly, because he didn’t want the night to end either. Turning Marianne around, he gestured in front of them.
</p>
<p>Bog announced with a lopsided grin. “Milady, your carriage awaits!”
</p>
<p>Marianne blinked in surprise. Waiting along with a few others carriages and sleighs, was a beautiful Cutter’s sleight built for two, painted in red, black, and green with a lovely brown horse waiting patiently for its master to come back. 
</p>
<p>“Oh we couldn't Bog!” Marianne gasped. “It’s isn’t ours.” But at the same time her heart beat quickly at the thought of not just spending more time alone with Bog, but time alone in such intimate proximity.
</p>
<p>Bog shrugged walking briskly over to the sleigh. “It’s just parked here, nobody will mind.” 
</p>
<p>He reached out to take her hand, guiding her into the small sleigh. “We can make believe we’re going for a ride.” He added as he followed her, lifting up the blankets that sat on the seat. 
</p>
<p>They sat down, hip to hip, and Bog spread the blankets over their legs covering them, together, the two of them getting comfortable and cuddly. 
</p>
<p>“So, where would you like to go?” Bog asked with a smile putting his arm around Marianne’s shoulders and pulling her close, telling himself it wasn’t because he wanted to hold her, but just to keep her warm.
</p>
<p>“Well…” Marianne snuggled up against him happily. “Where do you generally go in your dreams Mr. King?” No sooner had Marianne asked the questions than the horse, feeling the familiar weight of passengers in his sleigh, started to move, trotting at a slow, casual pace, never needing to be in a hurry to get anywhere.
</p>
<p>Marianne gasped when the sleight began to move. 
</p>
<p>Bog looked amused. “The horse is moving,” he informed Marianne with a grin, looking very much like a mischievous little boy. “I guess he wasn’t tied up.”
</p>
<p>Smiling Marianne glanced sideways at Bog and murmured, “Uh-huh.” 
</p>
<p>They both simply smiled into each other's eyes letting the horse pull them along wherever it wanted to go, as long as they were going together.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley came rushing out of the building pulling his winter coat on at the same time; his hat was on his head, but sitting a little crookedly. He was looking for Marianne and Bog, as they had been gone entirely too long and the way that sailor was carrying on around Mrs. Lane...he shook head in dismay. If Mr. King somehow ruined Marianne’s marriage, then there would be no new baby to boost sales! What would that mean for his magazine if its biggest draw divorced her husband!! He had to stop whatever was happening from happening--his magazine depended on it!
</p>
<p>As he hurried off the porch, Brutus saw Marianne and Bog sitting all cozy together in a sleigh, and even from here he could see that Marianne had her arms wrapped around one of Bog’s arms. </p>
<p>Then the sleigh started to move!
</p>
<p>Brutus hurried across the yard toward the wooden fence that ran along the grounds next to the road, hiding behind a tree here and there as the horse-drawn sleigh slid smoothly over the snow. He continued to follow along the fence, hiding behind the next tree and the next. The horse was moving at a slow walk, not too hard for Brutus Yardley to keep up, except, as he hurried along a few dozen steps behind them, his full attention on the back of the sleigh, watching the way Marianne leaned her head against Bog King’s shoulder, he didn’t see the sudden dip in front of him until he was sliding down the snowy slope. He spun around trying to stop his descent, but the snow was slick and the dip was at a deep angle. Before he knew it, Brutus found himself stopping in a large pile of snow.
</p>
<p>“Confound it!” Brutus declared, standing up and trying to crawl his way back up the small slope only to find himself sliding against the snow.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>The sleigh glided along while the soft sound of the bells that were attached to the horse’s bridle chimed gently, accompanied by the gentle sound of the horse’s goods and the glide of the sleigh along the snowy path.
</p>
<p>Marianne and Bog gazed at each other as if there was nothing in the world so important than the two of them.
</p>
<p>Marianne pressed her lips together. She had to tell Bog, she had to say something before he disappeared from her life tomorrow. “Speaking of marriage…”
</p>
<p>Bog’s voice was soft, his gaze never faltering from her face. “Were we?”
</p>
<p>“No,” Marianne murmured, meeting Bog’s gaze before giggling with embarrassment. “No, we weren’t. I guess I was just talking out loud. I’ve got marriage on my mind these days.” 
</p>
<p>Bog smiled at her, his expression tender. “So have I.”
</p>
<p>Marianne bit her bottom lip while she struggled for a few moments, but then her mouth got ahead of her brain and she blurted out, “If I wasn’t married, what would you say to me now?”
</p>
<p>Bog didn’t seem upset by the question, he simply smiled at her and murmured. “Well, first I’d call you Lizka like Uncle Theo does sometimes. What does it mean?” he asked softly.
</p>
<p>“Elizabeth is my middle name, Theo started calling me Lizka when he found out and it just sort of stuck.” Marianen blushed before she added with a tiny plea. “Say it.”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled at her and murmured, his voice a seductive purr. “Lizka.”
</p>
<p>Blushing, Marianne whispered. “Say it again.”
</p>
<p>“Lizka.” Bog’s voice became an even more seductive purr. 
</p>
<p>“And then what would you say?” Marianne asked softly, her eyes shining as she stared into Bog’s blue gaze.
</p>
<p>Bog opened his mouth to reply, gazing longingly at her. “I...I…” He blushed and chuckled softly. “...I couldn't say anything.”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled, her cheeks rosy from the cold and her own embarrassment mixed with pleasure. “I know, it’s all so lovely.” She sighed knowing she sounded like a love besotted fool, but she couldn't help herself. “So lovely,” she repeated.
</p>
<p>“You’re lovely too,” Bog whispered, unable to stop himself.
</p>
<p>They stared at each other, words on the tip of Bog’s tongue, but Marianne whispered. “Go on, don’t stop…”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled a little wider, looking slightly embarrassed. “You’re making fun of me.”
</p>
<p>“No, no I promise I’m not,” Marianne whispered. “I’m having fun, I admit that, but believe me Bog, if I’m making fun of anybody, it’s Marianne Elizabeth Lane.”
</p>
<p>Bog looked confused. “But why?”
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed in frustration. “Oh, she’s so smart and knows all the answers. Gets herself into a mess and hasn’t the moral courage to get herself out of it.” Her tone sounded one of frustration.
</p>
<p>Bog frowned tilting his head slightly as if he were studying her. “You’re not very happy, are you?”
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned gazing at him, and she could feel the prick of tears in her eyes. “Well, I’m as happy as I have any right to be.”
</p>
<p>Bog looked upset by Marianne’s words. He reached out and tenderly touched her cheek. “I think you deserve all the happiness in the world,” he whispered to her while he caressed her cheek with his thumb. 
</p>
<p>Her chin trembled as she whispered. “You do?”
</p>
<p>“I think you’re wonderful,” Bog whispered, his voice deep with emotion. 
</p>
<p>“You do?” Marianne blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Bog quickly brushed the tear away. “Maybe we’d better turn back…” he said, but Marianne shook her head. 
</p>
<p>“No, not yet, please.”
</p>
<p>Bog smiled at her and wrapped his arm around hers. “Okay.”
</p>
<p>They both turned to watch the landscape slide past them, content in being close to each other for a few more precious moments. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>While Marianne and Bog were slowly dancing together at the town center, Theo was back at the house playing a game of poker with himself in front of the fireplace in the living room along with a tumbler filled with whiskey. He was playing out his cards when Step came into the room all bundled up for going outside. 
</p>
<p>“I’m going to spend the night at me sister’s,” she announced before taking one of the cards in Theo’s hand and laying it down. 
</p>
<p>Theo frowned looking at the card she had placed and sighed. “That makes 50,000 I owe myself.” His words sounded a bit slurred, he noticed. Maybe he’d had a bit too much of the whiskey. 
Steph pressed her lips together, gazing down at him and said again. “I’m going to spend the night at me sister’s. Mrs. Gerzeg worked overtime tonight and she’ll be coming along pretty soon for her baby. If the baby cries, you better change them.”
</p>
<p>“Mrs. Gerzeg?” Theo looked adorably confused, Steph thought even as she grumbled. “Never mind, skip it.”
</p>
<p>Theo frowned watching as Steph turned to walk out and he didn’t want her to go, he realized. He wanted her to stay, to sit with him by the fire, sipping drinks and playing cards and...maybe...he wanted something more. 
</p>
<p>Or he was just being a fool.
</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself Theo called. “Steph, you stay?”
</p>
<p>Steph stopped in the doorway in the middle of pulling on her gloves. “What?”
</p>
<p>Theo pushed his glasses up his nose, suddenly looking nervous and unsure of himself. “Would you consider staying for a while longer? We could play a game, share a drink?” He held up his glass of whiskey.
</p>
<p>Steph pressed her lips together with uncertainty.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>An hour later, Theo and Steph had moved their own little Christmas party into the smaller room of the den, closing the door so that no one would see the two of them necking.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne had her head against Bog’s shoulder, the two of them quiet, content, happy to simply be in each other’s company when a car came up alongside them, honking its horn at them. The car pulled along Marianne’s side of the sleigh and an older gentleman leaned out the passenger window he’d quickly rolled down. He looked agitated. “HEY! Hey you!” he called out, gesturing wildly from the window at Marianne and Bog. 
</p>
<p>Bog picked up the reins, giving a light command for the horse to stop, something that he could have done at any time during their little unexpected ride, but he hadn’t wanted to spoil this beautiful time with Marianne; he’d wanted it to last as long as possible, which he supposed was over now. 
</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going?” the man in the car demanded. 
</p>
<p>Bog laughed clearly not seeing what the issue was about. “Well that’s what we would like to know.”
</p>
<p>The man got out of the car as the driver parked alongside the sleigh. “Stealing my sleigh for a joy ride, huh? You young people have no respect! Now get out!” The older man gestured angrily at the two of them.
</p>
<p>“Oh, we didn’t steal it,” Marianne protested.
</p>
<p>“That’s what you said!” The old man was livid. “You’re four miles from where I parked it!”
</p>
<p>“Holy smokes.” Bog hopped out of the sleigh, turning to help Marianne out, but the old man took Bog’s exclamation of surprise about how far they had gone for surprise that they hadn’t gotten away with his sleight. “You didn’t get very far did you?!” The old man looked triumphant. 
</p>
<p>Bog sighed. “The horse just walked away with us accidentally.”
</p>
<p>“Oh sure, well you can tell that to the judge.” The driver of the car had stepped out and joined the conversation. 
</p>
<p>Marianne turned to look at the driver with delight. “You mean you’re arresting us?”
</p>
<p>“That’s right lady,” the driver confirmed. 
</p>
<p>Marianne gasped with clear pleasure realizing that the man driving the car must be a police officer and being arrested meant more time with Bog, alone. “Oh that’s wonderful!”
</p>
<p>The driver of the car looked confused. “Sorry lady…” He gestured to his car. “Both of you, in the car.” He pulled the back door of the vehicle open. 
</p>
<p>The police officer gestured at the sleigh while Bog and Marianne climbed into the back, both of them grinning. “All right Mr. Harper, there’s your sleigh. You better show up to prefer charges.”
</p>
<p>“Thanks, sheriff.” Mr. Harper smiled.
</p>
<p> In the back seat Marianne and Bog weren't paying attention to anything else, just each other and the fact they were going to get to spend a few more hours together, even if it was at the police department.
</p>
<p>*

</p>
<p>A car pulled up in front of the Sloan farm and Mrs. Gerzeg hopped out to hurry across the snow to the front door. When she tried the handle, she found the door unlocked just as Steph had promised her. She slipped inside, finding the house dark and not a soul around, though the fire in the large living room’s fireplace burned merrily, casting a pale yellow-orange glow. 
</p>
<p>Frowning slightly Mrs. Gerzeg figured everyone must be down for the night. It was Christmas after all, even if she had chosen to work some overtime because her family could use the extra money, especially because her husband would be home soon. He’d been discharged from the military for his patriotic service to his country. The day he returned home was going to be the day they actually celebrated Christmas.
</p>
<p>Moving quickly and quietly, Mrs. Gerzeg hurried through the house to the spare bedroom where she knew her little boy was usually kept whenever he was dropped off.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Brutus Yardley walked into the house with a grumpy expression creasing his features. He was a little sore from falling down that hill, he’d lost track of Marianne and Bog, and, on top of it all, he felt cold and a little hungry. He had walked right past the car outside without even really looking at it. All he could think about was getting inside, changing into his night clothes, getting warm, and maybe raiding the refrigerator. Maybe what he had thought he’d seen between Marianne Lane and Bog King had been a trick of his mind. Maybe it was nothing at all...
</p>
<p>Brutus headed for the stairs, removing his hat when he was halfway up.
</p>
<p>Behind him, Mrs. Gerzeg hurried through the living room, her sleeping son, wrapped up warm and safe in her arms, thought she didn’t see the man on the stairs.
</p>
<p>Brutus had rounded the corner on the top floor looking down into the living room just in time to see a strange woman scurrying out the door, the Sloan baby wrapped up in her arms. For a full five seconds Brutus didn’t move as the shock of seeing someone rushing out with Marianne’s baby threw him for a loop. 
</p>
<p>He rushed down the stairs in a panic and burst out of the front door just as the car that had been parked there rolled down the road with the Sloan baby inside.
</p>
<p>“HEY!! STOP!!” Brutus waved his hands in the air, but the driver didn’t pay any attention, not that he thought a dirty kidnapper would. 
</p>
<p>Brutus ran back inside and started to yell at the top of his lungs. “THEO!!!”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Inside the den, Theo, whose glasses were now lopsided, his hair a mess, looked up from where he had been nuzzling Steph’s throat. 
</p>
<p>Steph gasped. “That’s Mr. Yardley.”
</p>
<p>“What he is yelling about?” Theo asked softly, holding Steph.
</p>
<p>They were snuggling together where they sat on the sofa in front of the smaller fireplace in the den. Steph had her hands in his hair, her lips nibbling his ear--or at least she had been until just a moment ago. 
</p>
<p>“We better go see what he wants…” Steph said just as Brutus yelled out again. “THEO!!”
</p>
<p>“I suppose you are right.” Theo smiled, releasing Steph and stood up. 
</p>
<p>Steph stood up with him and began to straighten his tie, running her fingers through his hair, helping him look more presentable before she went to straightening up her dress and her own hair. 
</p>
<p>“Go on now, I’ll be there shortly,” Steph murmured with a blush.
</p>
<p>Theo grinned, wrinkling his nose at her before he hurried out of the den, careful to close the door behind him, but not before he blew Steph a kiss. She giggled and blushed while she buttoned up her blouse. 
</p>
<p>Shaking her head after Theo closed the door, Steph continued to blush deeply. She hadn't been caught necking since she was a young woman. She giggled and continued to hurriedly button her blouse.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Theo hurried out of the den just as Mr. Yardley was grumbling. “Where is everybody?!” He grabbed the phone and yelled at the operator who answered after a few seconds. “Give me the police! </p>
<p>The state troopers! The FBI! Quick!! This is Brutus Yardley!” Brutus stated the last part as if the entire world should and did know exactly who he was. 
</p>
<p>Theo frowned as he walked closer, listening to the one-sided conversation that Mr. Yardley was having with the operator or the police. “Certainly it’s an emergency!! A baby has been kidnapped!”
</p>
<p>Rubbing his head in confusion Theo gave Mr. Yardley a dumbfounded look. “Kidnapped?”
</p>
<p>“Yes!” Brutus replied in agitation since no one seemed to be taking him seriously, not Theo and certainly not the operator on the phone. 
</p>
<p>Theo chuckled remembering only now that Steph had said something about Mrs. Gerzeg coming to pick up her son. “Don't get excited.” He smiled at Brutus who looked ready to explode. His face had turned all red, not a good color unless you are an apple Theo thought as he continued. “Everything is hunky-dunky!” he tried to assure Mr. Yardley. 
</p>
<p>“Hunky-Dunky??!! Are you out of your mind!” Brutus gasped in shock at Theo. “Do you realize what this baby means to my circulation??!”
</p>
<p>Theo wrinkled his nose at the fact that the man was more concerned about his magazine’s circulation than the child, but he tried again. “Mr. Yardley please…”
</p>
<p>“NO! Don’t argue with me! Get Sloan! Go down to the town hall and bring him back immediately!” Brutus yelled at Theo.
</p>
<p>Shrugging, Theo turned and left the room. No point in arguing with the man, who was clearly overly perturbed and not in the mood to listen to reason. Even as he was leaving the room, Theo heard the man yell into the phone. “Hello? Is this the state police?”
</p>
<p>Brutus continued holding the phone receiver in a white knuckled grip. “This is Brutus Yardley, yes, the Brutus Yardley! The Smart Housekeeping baby has been kidnapped!”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Not long after the phone call Mr. Yardley stood in the living room with a couple of state police who had just started to question him about the baby’s disappearance when the front door of the house was practically kicked open and three reporters came rushing into the room. 
</p>
<p>“We’re from the Daily Press!”
</p>
<p>Another reporter asked within seconds, “How old is the baby?”
</p>
<p>Another asked loudly, “What did the kid look like?”
</p>
<p>Brutus started to pace while he spoke, the reporters following him like a trio of happy dogs. “He’s eight months old, a boy, has blonde hair and teeth.” 
</p>
<p>“Blonde hair and teeth?” One of the reporters had been writing these words down when he looked up from his pad at Brutus.
</p>
<p>“No, no…” Brutus suddenly remembered how the baby had looked yesterday.
</p>
<p>“No blonde hair? No teeth?” asked a reporter. 
</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Brutus confirmed before he added, his tone serious, maybe even a little dramatic. “I’ll give a $25, 000 reward for the return of that baby.”
</p>
<p>One of the reporters whistled, clearly impressed with the offered sum. “Twenty-five grand…” He quickly wrote this down. 
</p>
<p>Brutus began to pace back toward the two police officers. “It’s the Marianne Lane baby, the most famous baby in the whole country.”
</p>
<p>A photographer had joined the reporters and started to take pictures; the hum of the flashbulb filled the air as one of the reporters asked, “Where are its parents?”
</p>
<p>Roland came walking swiftly into the room from outside, looking confused. “Ah, there’s Sloan.” Brutus pointed out Roland as he hurried over, the photographer and reporters following him close behind. 
</p>
<p>One of the reporters nearly jumped on Roland. “Will you give us a story?” he asked with excitement.
</p>
<p>Brutus put a hand on the reporter’s shoulder. “Quiet, please. He doesn't know yet.” Taking a hold of Roland’s arm, Brutus began to steer the man toward the den. “Come inside my boy. I have something to tell you. Keep a stiff upper lip.”
</p>
<p>Roland blinked slowly and felt as if he had walked into a crime drama with no idea what the story was about. Brutus brought Roland into the den, the reporters, photographer, and police following behind, but the older man had enough sense and understanding that this was going to be a shock to the father that he closed the door to the den right in the noses of the group of men.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>A couple of hours later, the early morning sun rose. Christmas was over.
</p>
<p>The police car that had carried Bog and Marianne off to the police station last night drove to the front of the farmhouse, weaving its way through several other parked cars.
</p>
<p>In the back seat, Marianne and Bog felt tired, but they had enjoyed the extra time they had spent together, even if it was at a police station. 
</p>
<p>As they both climbed out of the car, the officer driving smiled as he leaned out of the window. “I’m sorry about the arrest Mrs. Sloan,” the man said with an apologetic smile.
</p>
<p>“Oh that’s quite all right,” Mariane replied with a gentle smile. 
</p>
<p>“If we’d realized who you people were, it wouldn’t have happened at all,” the officer said a little sheepishly. “Well, good night.” The officer waved and drove off.
</p>
<p>Marianne and Bog waved back, but Marianne’s eyes turned up at the early morning light. “Good night? It’s morning.”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled, taking her arm and holding her close as they walked toward the house. They had spent the majority of the night drinking coffee and hot coco and talking about food, about the sleigh. Bog told her about his best friend, more like a brother to him, and the mischief they got up to while Marianne told similar stories with her sister. She confided in him about her fears and wants of the future and he told her a little bit about the things he had seen during the war. They discussed anything and everything. It had been one of Bog’s single most pleasant evenings and it only made his blossoming love for Marianne grow stronger.
</p>
<p>Leaving today was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. More difficult than his time adrift in the ocean.
</p>
<p>Marianne leaned into him as they walked toward the door, her voice laced with a little amusement. “Imagine us being arrested.”
</p>
<p>Bog frowned ever so slightly as he added. “Your husband won't think it’s so funny coming home at seven in the morning, though I am surprised he didn’t come looking for you…” 
</p>
<p>Marianne didn’t seem the least bit worried or bothered by her husband. “Oh they all went to bed hours ago, though…” She finally took in the amount of cars that were parked in the front of the house. “...it does seem that we have company.”
</p>
<p>Bog frowned with a look at the cars too. “Huh…” 
</p>
<p>He hurred with Marianne to the front door that he opened and held for her. Marianne walked through and blinked in surprise when she saw several sleeping men scattered throughout the living room, one asleep in a chair, another lying across the window seat. Two of the men asleep across some of the furniture were in police uniforms, and even Roland was asleep in one of the chairs, snoring loudly.  
</p>
<p>Bog walked in with Marianne looking around at the strange men all asleep, some with their hats over their eyes, coats draped over them like blankets. He walked over to where Marianne had stopped by Roland. She pointed at Roland and frowned. Bog answered her with a silent shrug of his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on either. 
</p>
<p>Marianne walked around the room finding Mr. Yardley asleep on the couch near the fireplace where the table holding several figurines sat. Seeing the figurine gave her an idea. She grabbed up the statue that she had been holding the night before, the one she had thought would be wonderful to smash after the way Roland had gotten after her about the damn thing, taking it out of her hands like she was child; but when she picked it up and mimed throwing it Bog quickly shook his head in the negative.
</p>
<p>Marianne looked down at the little statue in her hands; it would be a great way to wake everyone up. She looked down at the figure, then back at Bog and shook her head with a question in her eyes. Bog shook his head again and mouthed a gentle. “No.”
</p>
<p>“No?” Marianne mouthed silently looking slightly disappointed before she shrugged and set the figurine back on the table. 
</p>
<p>She looked around, trying to think of how to wake these men, she saw several tea cups and a tray sitting on the table next to Roland. The little group of them had clearly had some tea. She smirked when she saw the tea tray, quickly walked over to grab up the tray, and a spoon from one of the cups. She picked them both up and while standing right next to Roland, she started to bang on the tray, startling Bog and the group of men all asleep in the living room. 
</p>
<p>Every man in the room jumped a foot. 
</p>
<p>Roland groaned opening his eyes and seeing Marianne he muttered. “Where have you been?”
</p>
<p>Brutus pushed up from the couch, looking annoyed. “Yes, where have you been?”
</p>
<p>One of the strangers immediately asked a question. “When did you last see the baby?”
</p>
<p>One of the men picked up a camera as Brutus hurried over to Marianne, yelling. “Quiet everyone!” He hurried up to Marianne while growling at the reporters. “Where do you suppose she’s been? She’s been out there, searching every nook and cranny for her lost baby of course!” Brutus was proud of himself. That little fact alone would cause sales to jump through the roof. The poor distraught mother, searching for her baby. It was gold!
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned in confusion. “Lost baby?”
</p>
<p>Brutus pulled Marianne into an embrace, this was going to be a perfect newspaper image he thought as he held the confused Marianne. “There, there Mrs. Sloan. You mustn’t collapse now. No indeed, you must be brave!” 
</p>
<p>The photographer called out. “Hold still Mr. King!”
</p>
<p>Bog blinked in confusion as the reporters swarmed him, calling out questions so quickly that he barely understood them. “Did you get any ransom note? What did you and Mrs. Sloan find? Any trace of the baby?”
</p>
<p>Bog’s back went ramrod straight, his eyes widening further, but Roland came to his rescue. “Now take it easy boys, Mr. King is just out of the hospital.” Roland grabbed Bog’s arms and steered him toward the kitchen. There was no need for King to get any of his publicity Roland decided with slight annoyance. “Why don’t you go into the kitchen Mr. King--Theo has some coffee for you.”
Bog had no clue what was happening, but he went into the kitchen with a last look over his shoulder at Marianne who also looked lost and confused.
</p>
<p>Roland quickly returned to the reporters just as Mr. Yardley was saying. “Boys, you realize Mrs. Sloan has had a very trying time.” While he was speaking, Mr. Yardley began to direct the reporters and police officers to the door. “I will let you know of any further developments.” 
</p>
<p>One of the reporters nodded. “We’ll take care of everything.”
</p>
<p>Another reporter added. “We’ll have an extra on the street in an hour.”
</p>
<p>Brutus nodded and spoke to one of the officers. “You’ll let me know if you hear any news?”
</p>
<p>“We will,” the officer assured him. 
</p>
<p>Once everyone had left, Marianne looked between Roland and Mr. Yardley. “All right, what is going on?”
</p>
<p>Brutus was clearly very agitated as he threw his arms out in frustration. “Fine time to be asking what it’s all about young lady! Lucky for you I prevented the press from printing the truth whilst you’ve been gallivanting about all night!” Mr. Yardley sounded like her father, Marianne thought with a disgruntled look on her face while sliding out of her coat. 
</p>
<p>Marianne looked offended. “I have not been gallivanting--I’ve been in jail.”
</p>
<p>“In jail?” Roland looked confused. 
</p>
<p>“Your baby…” Brutus began, but Marianne interrupted him. “What about my baby?”
</p>
<p>“It isn’t here dear,” Roland said with a shrug. 
</p>
<p>Marianne frowned again turning to Roland. “Of course it isn’t,” she said this as if it were perfectly reasonable which made Mr. Yardley’s eyes bug for a moment in shock.
</p>
<p>“No, you don’t understand, I saw it being kidnapped last night,” Brutus informed her. “Our baby, the Smart Housekeeping baby.” He said the words with the utmost drama. 
</p>
<p>Marianne still couldn't quite grasp what exactly was going on as she tossed her coat over a chair and sat down on the edge of the couch. “Kidnapped?”
</p>
<p>“As I came home I saw a woman…” Brutus began. “...in a cloak and hood hurrying out of this house carrying your baby in her arms. I tried to stop her, but she took off in a car…” 
</p>
<p>Marianne chuckled using her hand to motion the thought of a kidnapping away. “Oh that, don’t get so excited.”
</p>
<p>“Marianne!” Roland snapped at her while Brutus looked perfectly shocked at Marianne. 
</p>
<p>He growled with anger. “Well of all the heartless, callous, irresponsible women I’ve ever met in my life! You can sit there and tell me not to get excited while your own baby…”
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled gently at him and held a hand up, motioning at Mr. Yardley to calm down. “Be careful Mr. Yardley, or you’ll have a stroke.”
</p>
<p>Brutus gasped in shock, throwing up his hands even as he turned red in the face. “This is incredible! This is fantastic! Here I believe you to be the finest, the most exemplary wife and mother!” </p>
<p>He was working himself up, his bald head completely red.
</p>
<p>Marianne sighed. “Now Mr. Yardley if you’d just sit down and calm yourself…”
</p>
<p>“Of all the brazen, cheap…” He began to pace then stopped, turning back to Marianne. “I suppose you’ve fallen in love with this young whippersnapper hero Bog King?” He walked over to tower over Marianne where she sat on the edge of the couch, but Marianne wasn’t the least bit upset by his over the top display. 
</p>
<p>“Well, frankly, I…” Marianne blinked surprised at herself, glancing over at Roland then back to Mr. Yardley as she finished her sentence. “...I have.”
</p>
<p>Brutus rolled his eyes in frustration and shock. “So your husband and child no longer mean anything to you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Well let me tell you something Mrs. Sloan…” His anger was bubbling over. “If you feel no moral responsibility towards your husband and child…” He couldn’t find the words instead saying. “I have a magazine to protect!!” He thumped himself on the chest. “If you think you can make a mockery of Yardley Publications, you’re mistaken! My public believed in you! Millions of women in these United States pattern their daily lives after that feature!” He was yelling now and couldn’t stop himself. “You’ll live up to their ideals or my name is not Brutus Yardley!” 
</p>
<p>Marianne looked both upset and angry as Mr. Yardley lectured her. She got to her feet and hissed. “If you’d just let me talk a minute, you see Roland and I were never married!” 
</p>
<p>Brutus Yardley looked as if he were about to have a heart attack as he hissed in shock. “Never married?” He turned a different shade of red. “Such blatant immorality!” 
</p>
<p>Roland decided to jump in. The situation was getting out of control and his feature in the magazine was in danger. “But you don’t understand, we meant to get married.”
</p>
<p>Marianne nodded. “Yes, but we never got around to it.”
</p>
<p>Brutus looked almost too shocked to speak. “You mean to stand there and tell me the Smart Housekeeping baby is…”
</p>
<p>“OH NO!!” Both Marianne and Roland yelped, stopping Mr. Yardley from saying the word he was about to say. 
</p>
<p>As if on cue, the front door opened and Mrs. Gerzeg came through carrying her baby boy with her, followed behind by Mrs. Wright who was also carrying her baby girl. 
</p>
<p>Brutus saw the first baby, the one he had seen kidnapped last night and came rushing over. “The baby!! You’ll be rewarded my good woman!”
</p>
<p>Mrs. Gerzeg looked at Mr. Yardley in confusion, but she said good morning and turned her attention to Marianne even as Brutus realized there were now two babies. “Two babies?? Which one is yours Mrs. Sloan?” Brutus asked in confusion mixed with a trace of annoyed sarcasm.
</p>
<p>Mrs. Gerzeg and Mrs. Wright both said at once. “Hers?”
</p>
<p>“You make fun?” Mrs. Gerzeg asked, clearly offended while Mrs. Wright added. “These are our babies. Steph, she takes care of them while we’re at work at the war plant.”
</p>
<p>Mrs. Gerzeg handed her son to Mr. Yardley. “We’re on the early shift today.” She leaned forward to kiss the little blond baby boy. “Yes darling, good bye, mommy will be back soon.” She smiled at everyone in the room. “Thank you so much.” 
</p>
<p>Mrs. Wright handed her little girl to Marianne. “Thank you,” she said before quickly following Mrs. Gerzeg out the door.
</p>
<p>Brutus looked down at the crying baby before he growled. “Will someone take this?? This?” 
</p>
<p>Having heard the cries of the babies, Steph came stomping quickly out of the kitchen. “What are you doing to that child?!” she demanded of Mr. Yardley who was holding the baby like it was some sort of object. “Poor little thing…” Steph said as she took the baby from Yardley.
</p>
<p>Marianne handed Steph the other baby. “Maybe you should take them upstairs.”
</p>
<p>Steph nodded with a smile as she took the other baby. “Indeed I will do that.” She gave Brutus a dirty look before heading to the stairs and cooing at the two babies in her arms. “There now little ones.”
</p>
<p>Brutus turned on Marianne. “If it’s not asking too much, will you explain?”
</p>
<p>Sighing Marianne tried to smile. “Well it’s all very simple. I have never lived on a farm before…”
</p>
<p>“Never lived?” Brutus roared in irritation turning to Roland then back to Marianne who continued like Mr. Yardley had not interrupted her. “No, I have no husband and no baby.”
</p>
<p>Roland sighed. It was clearly over, all of it. “And she can’t cook,” he added, more in resignation than to add fuel to Marianne’s fire.
</p>
<p>Brutus groaned loudly and slowly hit himself in the forehead as he tried to understand what was happening. “No husband, no baby...of all the dirty, scoundrelly tricks to play!” He started to pace.
</p>
<p>Marianne rushed after him. “But Mr. Yardley, we were only trying to protect the feature for you.”
</p>
<p>Brutus turned on her. “Do you realize what you’ve done? My face will be in all the papers! I’ll be the laughing stock of the publishing business!” The older man marched to the phone, ignoring the offended look on Marianne’s face as he grabbed up the receiver and yelled into the phone. “Give me the police! This is Yardley, Brutus Yardley. It all was a mistake, the baby’s all right, there’s been no kidnapping. I tell you it was a mistake!” He snarled and slammed the receiver down before he stomped to the stairs only stopping long enough to yell at Marianne again. “As for you young woman, you are fired!”
</p>
<p>Marianne and Roland watched Brutus Yardley stomp up the stairs and disappear. 
</p>
<p>Roland groaned. “Well now you’ve done it. Why’d you tell him?”
</p>
<p>“I didn’t.” Marianne protested. “He found out.”
</p>
<p>Roland snapped at her in annoyance. “After all I’ve done to help, you have to spoil it all. Where were you last night anyway?”
</p>
<p>“Well, we were sitting in a sleigh and the horse walked off with us.” Marianne couldn’t keep the smile from her voice and face as she thought about last night snuggled up against Bog’s side.
</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes Roland muttered. “A likely story, first a cow and then a horse. I don’t know what to think!”
</p>
<p>“Well think the worst Roland, you always would anyway.” Marianne folded her arms across her chest clearly not caring any longer what Roland thought about anything. 
</p>
<p>“You’re not even sorry for what you’ve done!” Roland exclaimed, shocked by Marianne’s lack of concern.
</p>
<p>“No, I'm not,” Marianne declared, and she wasn’t. She really wasn’t.
</p>
<p>Roland muttered. “You haven't been acting …”
</p>
<p>Marianne cut him off. “I haven’t been acting how the wife of Roland Sloan, the eminent architect, should behave?” She lifted a brow at him.
</p>
<p>Continuing to mutter sulkily. The money he would have gotten from marrying Marianne was forgotten in his irritation. “You’ve disrupted my household!”
</p>
<p>“Yes I have,” Marianne said proudly.
</p>
<p>Roland wasn’t willing to let anything go as he continued. “You told Yardley that you were in love with that...that...that Bog King.” He spat Bog’s name with irritation. “Of course that has to be an absolute lot of nonsense, but...OH please!” Roland groaned in irritation. Marianne had picked up that same figurine she had been handling last night. He snatched it from her in his irritation and put it back down.
</p>
<p>Marianne rolled her eyes as Roland muttered. “Now where was I?”
</p>
<p>“You were throwing me over,” Marianne declared with glee.
</p>
<p>“I cannot afford to incur the enmity of a man like Yardley.” Roland was really warming up to his irritation. Maybe he didn’t need Marianne after all. He could play victim, maybe convince Mr. Yardley that he was just as much in the dark about Marianne’s wicked lies and machinations that he might still land on his feet, and maybe with his own feature in the magazine still...
</p>
<p>Marianne picked up the figurine again, her tone clearly illustrating that she had absolutely no concern about Roland and his reputation. “Oh no, of course you can’t,” she muttered. 
</p>
<p>Roland again looked annoyed. “You’re taking it all rather lightly.” 
</p>
<p>Marianne finally snapped at Roland. “Lightly? What do you want me to do? Weep on your shoulder?” She was gripping the figurine tight against her chest. “I’ve been through as much as I can stand!! You with your constant marriage proposals, pretending to be your wife!”
</p>
<p>“There is no reason for you to raise your voice!” Roland snapped at her. 
</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Marianne yelled.
</p>
<p>“My nerves won’t stand it!” Roland yelled back.
</p>
<p>“Well that’s fine!” Marianne shouted and this time she threw the figure to the floor where it smashed with the most satisfying sound Marianne had ever heard. 
</p>
<p>Roland growled at her. “That settles it.” He turned and headed for the stairs just as Bog and Theo came rushing out of the kitchen.
</p>
<p> “What’s the matter?” Bog looked between Marianne who was standing in the living with something smashed at her feet and Roland who was stomping up the stairs much like Mr. Yardley had done only moments before.
</p>
<p>“Plenty!” Roland declared without stopping on his way up the stairs. 
</p>
<p>The doorbell rang.
</p>
<p>Theo smiled and headed to the front door, clearly pleased with the interruption. “More company!” he announced, not the least bit worried about the tension in the room. All eyes were on the little man and even Roland stopped on the stairs to see who was at the door, which Theo threw open grandly.
</p>
<p>Everyone heard a male voice outside call out. “Does Marianne Lane live here?” 
</p>
<p>Theo replied with a grin. “Everybody lives here, come in.”
</p>
<p>A short, brown-skinned young man walked in, but stepping out from around the side of the door behind him, Dawn Lane came into view as she hurried through the door bundled up in a warm navy blue coat, her blonde hair styled in swept back pin curls. Theo gasped with pleasure at the sight of her. 
</p>
<p>“DAWN!!” he said loudly, throwing his arms open.
</p>
<p>Dawn squealed when she saw the little man. “Theo!!” She threw herself at the little man who laughed and wrapped his arms around her managing to pick her up off her feet despite the fact that she was taller than him and yelled again in joy. “Dawn!”
</p>
<p>While Dawn and Theo were hugging Bog blinked in surprise at the sight of his best friend. “Sunny?”
</p>
<p>Sunny grinned and hurried over to Bog. The two men embraced, hugging each other tightly. “How’ve you been?” Bog asked, his voice filled with surprise as well as deep affection.
</p>
<p>“I’ve been good, real good. You look good, still skinny, but your color looks better.” Sunny chuckled against Bog’s shoulder before they released each other just in time as Dawn’s gaze went from Theo to Bog. 
</p>
<p>“BOG!!” Dawn yelled and raced across the room to throw her arms around his neck, Sunny stepping out of the way just in time. “I’m so glad to see you!! How are you feeling? Getting to eat all the good food you want now?” She spoke quickly in her excitement, giggling with pleasure. She hugged and rocked Bog, causing him to laugh and rock with her. “I’m doing well” he said with a glance over at Sunny who was beaming.  
</p>
<p>Bog laughed, releasing Dawn before looking between them. “Good to see you both, but what are you doing here?” Bog asked in confusion, although still delighted to see them. Before Sunny or Dawn could answer his question Marianne gasped with her own surprise at seeing her sister. “Dawn?”
</p>
<p>Dawn raced over to her sister to throw her arms around her. “Marianne!!”
</p>
<p>The two sisters hugged with Marianne asking in her own confused voice. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going away with your boyfriend for Christmas?”
</p>
<p>Dawn finished hugging her sister, stepped back from their embrace, but she kept her hands on Marianne’s shoulders. “Mr. Yardley called me and asked me if I would come by.”
</p>
<p>Roland frowned at Dawn. “Why on earth would Mr. Yardley want you to come here?”
</p>
<p>Dawn giggled. “I’m the nurse who made arrangements with Mr. Yardley to have Bog here for Christmas, though I don’t think he realized I’m your sister,” she added with a giggle and a sly look at her sister. 
</p>
<p>“But I thought Mr. Yardley said the nurse that arranged this was Mr. King’s fiancee?” Roland asked. Everyone turned to look at him while Roland shrugged. “That’s what he told me.”
</p>
<p>Marianne blinked in surprise. “What?” She looked at Bog. “You’re engaged? To my sister?!”
</p>
<p>Bog blanched.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland took a bit of wicked pleasure seeing Marianne’s face fall, but he didn’t stick around to see how the family drama played out. Instead, he headed back up the stairs. He needed to speak with Mr. Yardley before the man left to see if he could piece something together from this disaster that Marianne had caused. There might still be a chance for him to make some money and if he could still get the magazine spread with Yardley…
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>No one paid any attention to Roland when he left.
</p>
<p>Bog started to speak, his expression a cross between confusion and a desperate need to make sure Marianne know he was not engaged to her sister, even though he knew it didn’t matter since she was married to Roland. 
</p>
<p>His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds in silence, but Dawn interrupted, saving him. “Like I said, Mr. Yardley called me and asked me to come as a surprise for Bog. I didn’t bother to correct him about my engagement.” Dawn glanced over at Sunny, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “I would have been here sooner, but Sunny and I took the wrong train and landed in Bridgeport, then we had to take a milk train back last night and it was just a mess.” She laughed as she gazed lovingly at Sunny. “But we had fun, didn't we honeybear? Even if there was no dining car.”
</p>
<p>Sunny blushed and nodded. “Yea, we did, but we are starving right now.” He laid a hand across his stomach to emphasize the fact that they hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning.
Marianne was still in shock and utterly confused. “But…you’re not engaged to Bog?” she asked with a plea in her voice that she didn’t realize was there.
</p>
<p>“OH now don’t be silly sis! I’m married to Sunny.” Dawn giggled and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers to show off the diamond ring on her ring finger. “That’s why I wasn’t coming home for Christmas! I was getting married.”
</p>
<p>“What?!” Marianne and Bog exclaimed in unison.
</p>
<p>“Yep, I’m Mrs. Sunny Jenks now.” Dawn giggled again, glancing with adoration in her eyes at Sunny. “I mean, we thought we could have a really big ceremony and all, after the new year, but we just couldn’t wait to get married.” She dashed over to her new husband and wrapped her arms around Sunny’s waist. Sunny wrapped an arm around Dawn’s waist and pulled her close. “We wanted to get our forever started right away.” He added blushing, “So we got married yesterday morning.”
</p>
<p>Marianne squealed. “You’re married??!! You’re married! On Christmas?!” She moved over to throw her arms around her sister and Sunny in shock and happy surprise. “Oh my gosh!” Marianne squeezed them both tightly before she stepped back, blushing with a little embarrassment at hugging a man she didn’t know. “It’s nice to meet the Sunny from my sister’s letters and the stories from Bog.” She held her hand out. Sunny laughed and simply hugged her again. “Nice to meet you too.” They both laughed.
</p>
<p>Bog asked softly, his eyes on Dawn. “So you’re the reason I’m here?”
</p>
<p>“You said you wanted some good food, I just wanted to make sure you got it.” Dawn giggled with a slight shrug while Sunny took her hand in his, bringing her knuckles up to kiss them. “Theo is such a wonderful cook.” She winked at Theo who blushed before turning her attention back to Bog. “Glad to see you looking so well.”
</p>
<p>Sunny nodded with a laugh. “Definitely got some of your color back too.”

</p>
<p>“Nice to see you got married.” Bog chuckled, patting Sunny’s back. “And to such a pretty and sweet nurse who clearly doesn’t know you well enough to know what a knucklehead you are.”
</p>
<p>“I sure did and I’m lucky Dawn is a very forgiving woman.” Sunny laughed with a grin, holding up his hand to show off his own ring, only to have his stomach growl loudly.
</p>
<p>Marianne smiled and gestured toward the kitchen. “Theo, would you mind feeding my sister and her...husband.” She smirked at Dawn. “Daddy is going to kill you,” she said with affection before she sighed. “I should probably go pack…Roland is probably wanting me to get out of his house sooner rather than later, not that I blame him.”
</p>
<p>Bog frowned, a little confused by the way Marianne had said that statement, but he was wrapped in his own thoughts as he said, “I need to pack, I’m suppose to be leaving this morning.”
</p>
<p>Dawn frowned looking between Bog and Marianne, sensing she was missing a great deal of story. “What happened?”
</p>
<p>Marianne shook her head. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.”
</p>
<p>Dawn looked as if she wanted to ask a million questions right now, but Theo grinned, putting his arms around Sunny and Dawn. “Come with me children, Uncle Theo will make sure you eat very well…”
</p>
<p>Theo led the young married couple out of the room and into the kitchen while Marianne and Bog both exchanged looks that were a mix of longing, confusion, and fear before they both turned and headed to their rooms. Marianne nearly ran to the spare bedroom to pack while Bog took the stairs two at a time. Neither one of them knew what to do. Marianne was scared that Bog wouldn’t want her after learning that everything he had thought about her was a lie, that she wasn’t the perfect housewife, she didn’t run a farm and cook fabulous meals. Hell, she couldn’t safely boil water. Instead, she lived in an apartment, bought expensive mink coats and made her living writing fantasy articles about the perfect life. While she worried and fretted in the guest bedroom, Bog feared that Marianne would be having second thoughts about him, that now in the coarse light of the morning after Christmas, she might have realized he wasn’t all that great, that Roland, who was clearly better looking, with a great job, and he owned this beautiful farm was the much better choice. Roland could give Marianne so much that he couldn’t--hell, the man could build her any home she wanted! She was unhappy with him, that much Bog could see, but that didn’t mean she wanted to trade a suave man like Roland for a sailor. She could have Roland Sloan and all the perks that went with being the wife of a handsome, successful architect. 
</p>
<p>So really, was he worth it? Worth giving up even if her husband was kicking her out for being out all night? God, was he responsible for the ending of her marriage?
</p>
<p>All he could really give her at the moment was his love.
</p>
<p>He let his worries linger in his mind as he walked up the stairs.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Neither man noticed nor cared that everyone seemed to have disappeared as Roland and Mr. Yardley made their way down the stairs.
</p>
<p>Roland was keeping pace with Brutus as the man marched down the stairs with his coat on and his suitcase in hand. “I really need to speak to you Mr. Yardley…” Roland tried to keep the man’s attention as they stepped into the living room.
</p>
<p>Brutus growled heading for the front door.  “I have nothing to say Sloan, she’s fired.”
</p>
<p>“Oh, not about that, I meant the contract,” Roland said with a smile that dripped with greed. He couldn’t care less about Marianne. Right now he needed to worry about himself.
</p>
<p>“Contract?” Mr. Yardley sounded confused. He stopped at the front door to look over at Roland. “Yes the home-planning feature in Smart Housekeeping…” Roland continued. “Now an idea has grown on me…”
</p>
<p>“Oh that, well you’ll have to see…” Brutus' attention was grabbed as the scent of something delicious filled the room. “I’m hungry,” the older man suddenly declared, dropping his suitcase and heading to the kitchen.
</p>
<p>Roland frowned, watching Mr. Yardley walk away from him. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Brutus entered the kitchen with a grin on his face with the smell of delicious food all around him. He groaned softly. “What a delightful aroma.” Mr. Yardley saw Theo at the stove cooking. “Good morning Theo! You are a wonderful chef! Do I smell kidneys?” he asked, walking over to Theo and the stove. 
</p>
<p>Theo was focused on his cooking, but he waved Mr. Yardley off, even as a small, sly smile danced on his lips. “Special for somebody.”
</p>
<p>Brutus leaned against the counter next to the stove. “But Theo, I’m famished, and kidneys…”
</p>
<p>Theo looked up at Brutus, sticking his chest out. Here was where he’d see if his plan worked, the lure of good food on a man who so clearly enjoyed a well-cooked meal. “Make your own kidneys.” Theo looked perturbed. “I don’t cook for somebody that’s not nice to my friends.”
</p>
<p>“Why, I’ve done nothing to your friends Theo,” Brutus said, his stomach making a loud growl in the affirmative. 
</p>
<p>“No? You fired Marianne,” Theo declared. 
</p>
<p>“Well, didn’t she make a fool of me?” Brutus asked, but this time he wasn’t making a statement so much as asking a question. He found that Theo’s opinion (good food aside) actually made a difference to him.
</p>
<p>“Pishy-poshy, you done it,” Theo announced. “Nobody can tell you something. Sometimes…” Theo wagged a finger at the taller, older man. “...if you shut up, maybe you learn something.”
</p>
<p>Brutus looked offended. “Now look here Theo, I’m not an unreasonable man, but…”
</p>
<p>Theo had turned his attention back to cooking, not looking at Brutus as he asked. “So then, maybe you don’t fire Marianne? Yes?”
</p>
<p>Brutus’s attention was on the kidneys that Theo was frying as he muttered. “Well, maybe not. She is a good writer, especially if she has convinced thousands of housewives that her stories are real…”
</p>
<p>Theo looked up at him again and demanded. “Yes or no?”
</p>
<p>“Well...I don’t know…” Brutus muttered, his head and stomach clearly at war. “...after the way she lied to me….”
</p>
<p>“She lied? For you she lied!” Theo gestured at Brutus. “She lied to protect you, to protect your magazine.” He humphed before turning back to his kidneys. “Anyway, she got another offer.”
</p>
<p>“Another offer?” Brutus Yardley looked shocked.
</p>
<p>Theo nodded sagely. “Yes. This came last night.” Putting aside his fork that he had been using to move the kidneys on the pan, Theo pulled out a piece of crumpled paper. “This came last night…” It was a telegram that Theo held up. “I read to you!” The telegram was in fact a simple advertisement from a local New York Meat company that wanted the opportunity to provide Theo’s restaurant with a choice meat selection, but Theo read (or rather made up on the spot). “I can offer a contract with American Housekeeping.”
</p>
<p>At the mention of American Housekeeping, Brutus Yardley snarled, his entire face turning red again. “American Housekeeping??!! Stealing my people!! They won’t get away with it!”
</p>
<p>Brutus began to pace the kitchen. (Dawn and Sunny were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee, fairly sure that Mr. Yardley had yet to notice them.) “I’ll outbid them, I’ll give her a big raise!” 
</p>
<p>“No no no no no, wait a minute!” Theo motioned for Yardley to stop. 
</p>
<p>Brutus stopped, turning his attention to Theo who told him. “Cross your heart.” Then he gestured at crossing his own heart.
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley didn’t hesitate, he crossed his heart. 
</p>
<p>Theo then made like he was spitting, which Yardley repeated.  
</p>
<p>Theo laughed. “Good good, now kidneys! Kidneys, kidneys, kidneys!”
</p>
<p>Yardley laughed with pleasure taking a seat at the table. “Good morning and you are?”
</p>
<p>“You don’t remember me I’m sure, I’m Dawn Lane, the one who wrote to you about Bog King. Marianne Lane is my sister.” She held her hand out and Mr. Yardley took it, giving her a gentle shake. “And this is my husband Sunny.” Sunny leaned across the table to shake Brutus’ hand. “Bog is my best friend. He saved my life--we were on the raft together. “
</p>
<p>“Really? How interesting, a wartime love story…” Brutus looked intrigued as Theo came over with a plate loaded with fried kidneys.
</p>
<p>Brutus turned his attention to Theo. “Thank you Theo, I hope we have meals in the future.”
</p>
<p>“Anytime, at Restaurant Theo! And for you, no cover charge!” Theo announced with a grin. 
</p>
<p>Theo had just gone to make plates for Dawn and Sunny when the kitchen door swung open and Roland came strolling. “Having a nice breakfast Mr. Yardley?” he asked with just the faintest hint of sarcasm in his tone. He greeted Sunny and Dawn with a simple nod, but his attention was on Mr. Yardley and his chance for a magazine contract.
</p>
<p>Brutus was ignoring him as he dug into his meal, but Theo answered. “Yes. Everything is hunky-dunky.” Theo clapped his hands with glee. “Very hunky-dunky!” he announced before hurried out of the kitchen. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Theo entered the living room just as Bog was coming down the stairs, his bag packed up, his coat over his arm, and ready to catch a ride or carriage out of town to the train station. Theo’s heart broke when he saw the look on Bog’s face. The man still looked as if he thought Marianne was going to reject him. Even after everything the two of them had shared, he still didn’t think Marianne would choose him. 
</p>
<p>Idiot, Theo thought with fondness.
</p>
<p>He hurried over to Bog. “Put down the bag,” he ordered.
</p>
<p>Bog looked confused, but he followed Theo into the living room and put his bag and coat down as ordered. 
</p>
<p>“Where is everybody?” Bog asked, looking around.
</p>
<p>Theo smiled. “Everyone’s in the kitchen eating breakfast, but you don’t worry about them. First, I have news for you, come, come, come…” Theo grabbed Bog by the arm and tugged him along. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Roland was not about to give up.
</p>
<p>With a coffee cup in hand, Roland sat down next to Brutus as he ate his breakfast. 
</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m finished with her,” Roland said smugly. 
</p>
<p>Brutus glanced over at him. “You mean you’re not going to marry her?”
</p>
<p>“I am not,” Roland said proudly, sure he was now going to be on Brutus’s good side. “And now Mr. Yardley, about that contract…”
</p>
<p>“There is only one contract that interests me...” Brutus said, taking another bite of kidney. “...the Marianne Lane contract with Smart Housekeeping.”
</p>
<p>“You were perfectly right to fire her,” Roland said smugly only to have his mouth drop open in shock when Brutus chuckled. 
</p>
<p>“Fire her?” He stood up. “I’m not going to fire her, I’m going to double her salary!” Yardley turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Roland behind. 
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Bog was sitting on the couch with Theo, since the little man had insisted that Bog sit so that they could talk. Theo had promptly launched into telling Bog everything, about Marianne’s writing, her love of the art (which Bog already knew from his conversations with Marianne herself), how their scheme had been designed to save Mr. Yardley from the humiliation of discovering his most successful contributor was writing fiction, and to give Bog King, a war hero home from the hospital a beautiful Christmas, as well as to save the job of her editor. Theo told him how Marianne had never loved Roland Sloan, how she didn’t know how to cook or sew or do any domestic chores, but that she was a beautiful, sweet woman who would marry a man she didn’t love to save people she cared about.
</p>
<p>They were both in the middle of their conversation when Yardley came marching out of the kitchen. The big man walked past them headed toward the spare bedroom where Marianne had gone to pack her bags.
</p>
<p>The older man knocked on the door, Marianne’s muffled voice could be heard on the other side. “Who is it?”
</p>
<p>“Yardley, I want to have a few words with you,” Brutus said, his tone firm, but without the anger that had been in it earlier. 
</p>
<p>“Come in,” Marianne answered.
</p>
<p>Bog and Theo watched as Yardley entered Marianne’s room, closing the door behind him. 
</p>
<p>Theo looked at Bog, his eyes wide behind his glasses. “What does he want?”
</p>
<p>Bog shook his head. “I don’t know, but I know what I want.” He smiled, glancing sideways at Theo. “You mean to tell me Marianne did this all because of me?”
</p>
<p>“Positively,” Theo said with a wide smile.
</p>
<p>“I’ve got to go talk to her,” Bog said softly as he started to rise, but Theo grabbed his arm. “I should wait ‘til the fat man comes out.”
</p>
<p>Bog chuckled leaning back as Theo leaned closer. “Now listen my boy…”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne had just about finished packing as Mr. Yardley spoke. “So I’ve come to ask you to reconsider leaving my employment.”
</p>
<p>She didn’t bother looking at him as she stuffed a few more of her things into her suitcase. “If I remember, you fired me.”
</p>
<p>“I spoke in temper,” Brutus said, his voice gentler. “I do have an anger issue, but I want you to stay, with a big raise of course.”
</p>
<p>Marianne stopped what she was doing to turn and look at him. “A raise?”
</p>
<p>Brutus nodded. “Yes, of course! I’ll double any offer American Housekeeping has made.”
</p>
<p>Looking completely confused. Where had American Housekeeping come from Marianne wondered. “What?”
</p>
<p>“Theo told me of their offer…” Brutus said which made Marianne’s eyes widened, but she quickly schooled her features. “Oh he did, did he?”
</p>
<p>“Now you wouldn’t want to leave old Yardley now, would you?” Brutus grinned at her, but Marianne only chuckled. 
</p>
<p>“Oh wouldn’t I?” Marianne quirked her eyebrow at the man indicting she clearly would leave old Yardley.
</p>
<p>Brutus was trying quickly to figure out how to sweeten the deal in order to get Marianne to stay so he quickly added. “I’ll even give Sloan that contract.”
</p>
<p>Sarcasm dripping from every word Marianne muttered while slamming her suitcase closed. “Oh well I’m glad of that.”
</p>
<p>“Well, I know he’s a bore, but why not marry him?” Brutus asked with genuine curiosity. “It’d make a great difference to circulation. Husband and wife on the same paper.” He smiled as the ideas of how to market that began spinning in his head. “I can see the heading of your next column. Quote: My dear husband now joins me in my daily work. Here we are side by side, fellow workers in the vineyard by baby…”
</p>
<p>Marianne quickly added. “Unquote.” Her temper was beginning to flare. “You’re a great fixer aren't you? Just going to fix my life for me…”
</p>
<p>Brutus sighed. “If you’ll just listen to me…”
</p>
<p>Marianne had walked away from Yardley to grab one of her coats, but when the older man said listen to him, Marianne spun around with a glare. She had had enough of Mr. Brutus Yardley never listening.
</p>
<p>“You listen to me for a change…” She growled, but Mr. Yardley tried to interrupt her. “Now Miss Lane…” Marianne shouted over him. 
</p>
<p>“I said listen to me!” 
</p>
<p>Brutus' mouth snapped shut.
</p>
<p>Marianne, her lips set in a firm, hard line, growled. “I’m tired of being pushed around, told what to do, tired of writing your gall-darned articles, dancing to everybody else’s tune! Tired of being told whom to marry!!” She stopped to catch her breath, then said with a hint of amusement returning to her voice. “In short, I’m tired!” She shrugged and went back to the business of packing.
</p>
<p>“Miss Lane…” Brutus tried again, but Marianne was done talking. “Oh get out.”
</p>
<p>“You’ll regret this!” Mr. Yardley warned, but Marianne pointed at the door. “Get. Out.”
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley looked completely offended, but he turned and left quickly. No one had yelled at him in so many years that he couldn’t remember anyone ever yelling at him.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>He burst into the living room where Theo and Bog were still sitting on the couch. Nearby, sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette, Roland had joined them in an uneasy silence that was broken when Mr. Yardley came bursting out of Marianne's room yelling. “That is the most unreasonable woman I’ve ever met!! 
</p>
<p>Roland shrugged. “She’s crazy. Even last night…”
</p>
<p>Bog stood up, ignoring the two men and headed for Marianne’s room without a word.
</p>
<p>Brutus turned to follow Bog with his eyes muttering. “What’s he going to do?”
</p>
<p>“I'll give you one guess.” Theo grinned happily. 
</p>
<p>Brutus hurried over to the door and leaned his ear against it but he heard nothing, nothing at all. He looked at the other men in the room. “I don’t hear anything…”
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Inside Marianne’s room, Bog had swooped in the moment he opened the door and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms startling Marianne so much that when he dipped in to kiss her she didn’t know how to react at first. His lips were soft and warm, he smelled delicious, and being in his arms felt like being home. 
</p>
<p>After a few seconds she returned his kiss with passion. When his tongue brushed against her lips, Marianne opened her mouth, wrapping her arms tight around him. They kissed for several seconds, lost in the feel and touch of each other's lips and tongues. The world outside the room didn’t exist, there was only her and Bog.
</p>
<p>But finally reality made Marianne push back from Bog and demand. “Why did you do that?”
</p>
<p>Bog shrugged. “I’ve decided I like kissing married women.”
</p>
<p>“Oh now wait a minute, what are you talking about…” Marianne began giving Bog an irritated shove in the chest. 
</p>
<p>Chuckling Bog whispered. “I’ve decided I don’t mind being the other man after all.”
</p>
<p>“What on earth...Bog I’m not married!” Marianne sat down on the edge of her bed in annoyance. “I’ve never been married.”
</p>
<p>Bog came over to sit next to her still grinning. “I’ll be your Mister-ess,” he said with a grin clearly pleased with how clever he was being as he emphasized the mister part of his pun.
</p>
<p>Marianne looked at him annoyed. “What are you talking about?” She shook her head and pleaded. “Never mind, Bog. I am not married to Roland, I do not have a baby. It was all a…” 
</p>
<p>Bog didn’t let her finish before his arms were around her and his lips were crushed to her lips, causing Marianne to melt against him.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley frowned as he tried to listen with Roland and Theo having joined him at the door. 
</p>
<p>“They’ve stopped talking again…” he muttered.
</p>
<p>Theo grinned. “That’s good!”
</p>
<p>Roland started to talk clearly, not reading the room. “Have you noticed the even temperature in this room? That’s due to the triple-wall insulation.”
</p>
<p>“Oh shut up!” Brutus growled at Roland. 
</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” 
</p>
<p>Everyone turned as Dawn and Sunny came walking into the living room.
</p>
<p>Roland muttered, “We’re waiting.”
</p>
<p>“For what?” Dawn looked between each of the men hovering around a door, but she did notice that her sister and Bog were missing. 
</p>
<p>“Only Uncle Theo seems to know,” Brutus added, which made Theo grin and point at the door. “Bog and Marianne are inside.”
</p>
<p>“Oh!” Dawn and Sunny hurried over to hover at the door with the others, all of them leaning in to listen at the door.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Marianne shoved Bog off of her. “What are you doing?”
</p>
<p>Bog grinned wolfishly at her. “I’m pursuing a married woman.”
</p>
<p>“I said I wasn’t married,” Marianne hissed.
</p>
<p>Bog laughed. “I know, Theo told me everything.”
</p>
<p>“Everything?” Marianne asked in surprise, her brows rising. “And...you...you still...”
</p>
<p>Bog gently reached out and stroked his fingertips along her cheek. “Yes…”
</p>
<p>“But I lied to you,” Marianne murmured even as she leaned into Bog’s caress. 
</p>
<p>“I know, but I also know you desperately wanted to be a writer. You wanted to save your friend's job and you didn’t want to embarrass an old, blowhard publisher. And most importantly, you’ve never loved Roland Sloan,” Bog whispered. “You are a good woman, a beautiful, sweet, talented woman.” His fingers gently glided along her jaw, and when his fingertips were at her chin he slowly pulled her toward him, his eyes going from her eyes to her lips. “A woman I desperately want to kiss again,” he murmured, his voice low and seductive.
</p>
<p>Marianne fell into his kiss with a low moan of want.
</p>
<p>*
</p>
<p>Theo was still leaning against the door.
</p>
<p>Mr. Yardley had sat down, but Dawn and Sunny were still hovering with Theo.
</p>
<p>“They’ve stopped talking!” Theo announced with pleasure. 
</p>
<p>“Again?” Yardley asked while Dawn blushed, taking Sunny’s hand and moving away from the door. 
</p>
<p>“Ooooh, I think we might be having another wedding soon!”
</p>
<p>Sunny grinned in pleasure. Nothing could be more perfect that his best friend marrying the sister of the woman he loved. They’d be family at last.
</p>
<p>As if hearing their thoughts, the door opened and Marianne and Bog came out, holding hands, Marianne’s lipstick suspiciously smeared at the corner of her mouth and her cheeks had a high color while Bog’s hair was slightly a mess and his lips looked as if he had added just a little color to them.
</p>
<p>“Now I bring the judge, yes?” Theo asked with excitement. 
</p>
<p>Marianne and Bog looked at each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. “Yes,” they said together.
</p>
<p>Theo chuckled. “I may need a judge myself.”
</p>
<p>Everyone blinked in surprise at Theo who shrugged. “Steph, she grow on me.”
</p>
<p>“Oh Theo!” Dawn and Marianne swooped in to hug the little man.
</p>
<p>Brutus chuckled clapping his hands together, his attention on Bog. “Well young man, I suppose you know what you’re doing. I should warn you, that woman has a temper when she wishes to express it and I’ve learned, she can’t cook.”
</p>
<p>“She can’t cook, but what a wife!” Theo declared, patting Marianne on the cheek, causing all of them to laugh while Marianne blushed, walking back into Bog’s waiting arms.
</p>
<p>Brutus put his hand out to Bog. “I hope you’ll both be very happy,” he said with sincerity as the two men shook hands. “And, my offer still stands Miss Lane.” Brutus smiled gently. “You are a powerhouse of a woman and a good writer, I’d be a fool to let that go. We can talk about more details after the new year.” He smiled and added, “When you are Mrs. King.”
</p>
<p>Marianne beamed, her smile brilliant before she wrapped her arms around Mr. Yardley’s shoulders, hugging the older man, and kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you Mr. Yardley.”
</p>
<p>Brutus blushed and murmured summing up what everyone in the room was thinking.
</p>
<p> “What a Christmas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not believe in using real fur but since this is set in 1945 a real fur coat wasn't seen as a issue. I left the coat in because in that period a real fur coat would have been an expensive purchase. I'm also using Lizka as a pet name that Theo uses. In the film the name is a nickname for Elizabeth but here, Marianne's middle name is Elizabeth and Theo uses it to refer to her since he sees her as a friend and daughter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>